Say It Again
by happytears-21
Summary: Hikari went away after knowing that she was pregnant and nobody knows that confidential secret of hers other than her family and the rest of the SA but not including Takishima. Hikari had a four-year old son and it was Kei's. What will happen if he knows about her secret?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings fellas! This is my first SA fanfic. I was pushed to make one of mine because of my jealousy for the other fanfics that other writers have, I decided that I have to make one too so this is it. I'm still a newbie so I apologize for some grammatical errors that I have. I hope you read this and review. It is highly appreciated thank you (bows down).

Summary: Hikari went away after knowing that she was pregnant and nobody knows that confidential secret of hers other than her family and the rest of the SA but not including Takishima. Hikari had a four-year old son and it was Kei's. What will happen if he knows about her secret?

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Special A and only Minami Maki does.. T_T**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Meeting**

"Mom where's daddy?" the four year old boy, Sean Hanazono, suddenly asked her mom, Hikari Hanazono.

"You have to sleep already it's already late, Sean." Her mom answered back.

"But mom it is still 7 in the evening, why do I have to sleep that early?" the boy answered back.

"Because sleeping too late is going to be bad for your health especially in that age like yours." She said as she kissed his son's forehead, "Now sleep already." She said lovingly.

The boy looked at her mom's beautiful orbs and sighed, "Okay mom, I will sleep already but please stay by my side until I do so." He said while holding one of his mom's hands.

"Yes dear, I will stay here by your side until you fall asleep. Now close your eyes and sleep."

The boy did what her mom told her and instantly fell into his deep slumber. Hikari slightly tighten her grip on her son's hands, _' I'm so sorry Sean. I know I'm not fit to be your mother since I'm so lame of not telling you who your father is… it's better if you know nothing, dear. I'm afraid they would take you away from me if they knew.'_ She thought.

She checked her son's forehead in case he had a fever going on and his son's pulse. She must be one of those parents out there who are overprotective to their sons/daughters. She carefully settled her son's hand beside him and stood up. She kissed his forehead and whispered 'goodnight' to him then turned off his lampshade and went outside his room.

She went into her room and started to put her files on her desk. She was currently working on one of Akira's main branch being the manager of one of her tea shops. She wasn't given any special treatments since she doesn't want Akira nor her family give her any of it, she just wanted to be treated just like they treat their other regular employers. If you were asking how she got that job, well that was because Akira's tea shop was newly opened and the Todou's wanted a trustworthy person to manage it and Akira presented Hikari to them. Hikari in return did a very great job handling the business even though she is still a beginner in doing those things and because she had proved herself to them by showing them that she could handle managing the store and being a mom to Sean, they gave their trust and support for her.

"What will I'm going to do tomorrow?" she started looking at some documents and began reading it. "A meeting… it's already done…. Meet a client… done already.." and she continued to mumble some words while looking at the papers one after the other until she finished looking at the papers one by one. She put the files back at their resting place and went to bed.

"I hope Sean won't get too suspicious of my actions" she whispered to herself. She pulled her blanket towards her and curled herself before the cold captures her entire body. '_I wonder what Takishima is doing now'_ she thought before letting herself fall into a deep slumber.

**Meanwhile at Takishima's Office**

Kei Takishima is currently typing words on his laptop very vigorously while reading other files on the other hand and soon his office doors opened revealing a blonde haired girl. She has black eyes and got a body just like a model, just by merely looking at her, she might be considered as one of the goddesses in flesh here on earth. Her name is Aisha Tanazawa and she is Takishima's current fiancée. She's too lucky you might think.

" Kei? Aren't you going home already? I believe it is already midnight." She said with her angelic voice while making her way to Kei's side.

Kei in the other hand seemed like he didn't heard anything nor noticed someone came in just recently. He just continued what he was currently doing and this slightly shook the nerves of Aisha.

"Kei…" she said once more but Kei still didn't respond to her.

She then put her hands on his shoulders and massaged them then leaned forward to his ear and whispered,

"Don't overwork yourself… Kei."

With that statement of hers, Kei stopped what he is currently doing and remembered Hikari. He remembered how he would say that to her when she overworks herself in trying so hard to beat him. He remembered how the soft, angelic voice of Hikari would also say that to him in times he overworks himself also because of his work. She's just too perfect for him, he thought. But since she left without saying anything to him, his mind didn't came to the usual him anymore; he is just so depressed on how Hikari acted after they did THAT a year after their graduation, he wanted to know why she left and he is really longing for her.

He wanted to touch her smooth skin together with her dark silky hair. He wanted to touch her lips so carefully and tenderly once more and touch her body with his bare hands but it seems that he couldn't do that anymore because she left and he didn't have any clue from where she is now.

"Kei? Are you alright?" a voice suddenly grabbed him from remembering the past.

"I'm sorry Tanazawa-san. I have to finish all my works because they are all urgent," he said while typing on his laptop again.

With a sigh, Aisha said. "Kei… I'm your fiancée there's no need for honorifics. Call me by my first name."

"Tanazawa-san.. you do realize that we agreed in this marriage for our companies sake, right?" he asked.

Aisha nodded and Kei continued to talk.

"Then I hope you now realize what I was talking about. Now if you excuse me I still have lots of work to do."

"I understand" she said and smiled weakly at his back then went outside his office.

Kei stopped typing and leaned his back to his swiveling chair then looked at the ceiling. '_Hikari'_ he muttered until he fell into a deep slumber.

Hikari was awoken by the bright ray of sunlight that escaped the curtain from her window. She yawned a bit and stretched before getting up and fixed her bed then silently went downwards. On the way to the stairs, she opened Sean's room and took a peek.

'_He's still asleep"_ she muttered to herself then went downwards to their kitchen. She decided that she would make breakfast for Sean and since Akira tutored her on how to cook she grew better in cooking and the foods that she makes is nearly on Akira's level.

Sean was suddenly awoken by the smell of Hikari's cooking. He leapt from his bed and ran downwards to the kitchen. And as soon as he reached there, he saw a plate of cookies on the table that made his mouth watery. Hikari on the other side was making his milk until she noticed that Sean was already awake.

"Oh, good morning dear. How was your sleep?" she asked.

"Good morning mom." He said back while sitting on the chair watching his mom's moves.

"Eat already and your milk will be ready in a second." She said.

Sean did what her mom instructed her. He tasted one and it was so good. The sweet and salty flavor it has were fighting for the throne on which is really tasted and Sean, being just a little kid, liked these kinds of food especially foods that were made by his mom exclusively for him.

"Mom…" he suddenly asked.

"Yes, dear?" she said back while putting the glass of milk in front of Sean. She grabbed a chair and sat beside Sean. "What is it?"

"Mom, are you going to work?"

"Ah, yes. Would you like to come with mommy?"

"uhmmm… No. I'll just go at Mimi's house and read books there."

"Sean…"

"Yes mommy?"

"What books are you going to read?"

"It's just a world history book."

"Don't you think that you're too young in reading books like that?"

"But mom, I like reading those books." He grabbed another cookie and put it in his mouth.

"I know but one day you would be bored of it if you study them now on your age."

"So are you telling me now to stop reading those kinds of books?" he said and sadness is evident in his dark innocent eyes similar to Hikari's eyes.

"It's not that I forbid you in doing so but please don't overdo it yourself. It could give you bad benefits instead of good benefits." She said smiling.

"Okay." He smiled back to his mom and hugged her. "Just don't overwork yourself too , okay mom?"

"Of course." She said as she kissed his forehead.

"Hikair! You are here!" Akira said as she approached the two on her door.

"Yeah.." Hikari answered back, smiling.

"Hello Sean… Are you going to play with Mimi while we're not around with your mommy?" Akira asked Sean.

Sean nodded and Akira mentioned him to get inside to meet Mimi. Sean did what she told him but before he did that he hugged his mom and kissed her on the cheek while saying goodbye then went inside to meet his playmate. On the other hand, Akira and Hikari went into the store and started working.

"I guess Tadashi works a lot, eh?" Hikari asked.

"Uh, yeah. He works a lot but he doesn't forget his responsibility for Mimi and me. We would often go outside and take us to some places. Although it seemed unbelievable that he changed a lot after we got married." She laughed weakly as she remembered the past.

Hikari smiled when she saw Akira smiling. "Oh yeah, thanks for tutoring me on how to bake. I gave Sean a great breakfast today because of you. Thank you Akira."

"Everything for my angel." She said back. Then silence enveloped the two.

Akira and Tadashi got married three months after their graduation and both of them changed but not a lot. Tadashi became more responsible in everything and does his priorities first before the other and even though he didn't change about eating a lot of sweets that Akira makes, he turned into a gentleman. Akira's hair grew long into waist length from which added to her beauty more. And even though they were busy about their works, they have enough time to spent with their only daughter, Yuzumi Karino. She got a lot of her physical appearance from her mom as expected and got her eyes from his dad but her personality was from the little Akira; a shy girl but she knows when and not to be shy. They are a picture of a happy family and this is what Sean was dreaming of from his past few years of living.

Hikari suddenly felt a tug of guilt inside her for not telling her son his dad but she knew that she did the right thing, all for her son's sake. The shop opened and many customers started to come and go, it is a really great time to have tea since it is still morning the air around is somewhat cold.

Hikari was busy with the customers when Akira excused her from them.

"Yes, Akira? Is there something wrong?" she began.

"Hikari, the shop has been offered to be partnered by another company and I wanted this opportunity to expand this little shop."

Hikari nodded and started to look happy for Akira while clasping her hands together. "That's great!" she said.

"Well umm, there is going to be a presentation about the shop and I was just wondering if you could do that instead of my place. I am a bit busy today and there is a client from my parent's company and I have to discuss something with him. Well, I'm not going to force you to go but if you like to go…" she said and a tint of nervousness was evident in her face.

"Of course, Akira. Anything for you. I would go to the meeting and present the shop to them; I have experience in presenting though it isn't like any of those big presentations from big companies but for you, I would do my best to win it." Hikari said as she raised her fist up high.

"Oh thank you Hikair, you've been a great help. I really appreciate it." Akira said back with a smile. "But…" she suddenly said back.

Hikari's lips went into a straight line while waiting for Akira to continue what she was saying.

"The company's partner will be the… Takishima Corporation." She said worriedly and Hikari suddenly frowned a bit after hearing the word '_Takishima'_. "It's okay if you won't go after knowing who the partner was." Akira immediately said.

"No, I'll go Akira. It's the least thing I could do for you." Hikari said and she was smiling again.

"You don't have to force yourself Hikari, it's fine if you don't like to go. I'm sure there are other clients out there." Akira said but Hikari insisted.

"But Akira, it's a perfect opportunity for this shop to grow." Akira's eyes became worried.

"It's just a meeting Akira, don't worry." Hikari said as hugged her best friend.

"Okay Hikari, but if something wrong was going on. Call me and I'll be there."

"Of course."

After that they parted and Hikari went back to their apartment and started to get ready for the meeting. She wore formal attire, black pencil skirt paired with long sleeves on her top; very similar to a corporate dress. Then she made her way to the Takishima Corporation.

'_It's just a meeting. I could do this.'_ She chanted to herself while entering the building.

_To be continued_

Author's Note: Arigatou for reading I hoped you liked it . Well this is only the beginning though so I was wondering if you could check out the other chapters of this story too that are going to be released some other time . Please REVIEW! Thank you again. =D Oh look it's Akira! - ( -_-.) just kidding. O_O


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa! I'm back again. So here's the chapter 2 of my precious story (nyaah!) and this is the chapter where Kei finally sees Hikari and most of all his son—whoops! I guess I just said a lot about it eh? Now you're turn to check it out. =D Please SMILE, READ and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the super amazing Special A. I really hope I do (cries loudly) _**T_T.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**You're My Daddy?**

Hikari was greeted by some members of the Takishima Corporation and was motioned to go into a room where the meeting is going to occur. She was a very nervous about what will going to happen and she didn't escaped the fact that she was also nervous because Kei Takishima, her rival and exlover(?) would be there attending the meeting and to add up to her nervousness she will going to present in front of the members of the board. After the meeting the president will soon decide and who is the president of the Takishima Corporation? Absolutely right, no other than Kei Takishima.

Hikari sat down on one of the chairs gathered around the long mahogany table along with other board members. She talked with the other members present in the room while waiting for the president causing herself to be more calm than before, thanks to the people there who somewhat gave her encouragements and others just to lift her spirit up and not to stutter while presenting.

Soon while they are on the middle of discussing something about teas and some perfect biscuits applicable to specific teas the double doors suddenly opened revealing the company's great president, Kei Takishima. He looked not in the mood to talk to anybody and currently spreading some dark aura around which caused all of the people present inside to shiver and stopped what they are currently doing.

Hikari's heart started to fold a couple of times after seeing Takishima after how many years. His walnut colored hair that covers his face whenever his mad or lonely. His perfect beautiful golden eyes that she always looks at whenever they would stare with each other before. His soft lips that once touched hers and his cold yet soft hand that also touched all of her once. She missed him but she couldn't say it to him; she didn't want to break his marriage to his _special someone_ and even though it hurt her a lot she managed to survive without his help… she survived with her son without his presence.

Everybody stood up and greeted him but he didn't answered back.

"Please begin." He said while sitting down.

Hikari stood up but nervousness started to tug her again but she became as hard as a stone while gathering her files, she has to be one for Akira's sake. She walked , head down, in front of everybody with the white board behind her.

'_I could do this.'_ She said to herself. She then lift her head up to look up at everybody, to Kei. Her dark beautiful orbs met his golden eyes. Kei was shocked and it was all evident into his face. Kei waited for her for so long and here she is now standing in front of him. He just wanted to hug her badly and kiss her small, soft lips once again. He missed her and until now, his love for her was still alive; even though he tried to throw that love away, he would still end up picking it up again and he wanted to show that extreme love of him to her….

He was about to call her but the double doors opened revealing Aoi.

"Excuse me for disturbing but Mr. Tanazawa summons you now master Kei. He would like to discuss something to you as soon as possible." He said.

Everybody could see that their president was nervous and the dark aura before went away. His eyes looked at Aoi then to all of them then to the presenter and it seemed like he doesn't know what to do. His hands were slightly shaking but still many of them can notice it and his actions brought the people inside to worry what was happening to him.

"Master Kei? Are you alright?" Aoi said as he tried to approach Kei but it seemed like he didn't hear anything. Then his breathing grew deeper and faster than before which most of the people inside to stand up and tried to help him.

On the background, you could hear '_Are you alright president?' _or '_Is there something wrong president?'_ and others say '_Would you like us to summon an ambulance, sir?'_

From these statements, he snapped back to reality. He felt a slight guilt inside him for letting his emotions flow so suddenly. He looked at Hikari again and he could see her eyes full of worry. She liked to go no near him and ask what's wrong but she couldn't. Aoi noticed this and looked at the direction where Kei was looking, he was a bit shocked to see Hikari inside but didn't mention anything.

"Umm, sorry for my actions, gentlemen." He cleared his throat. "Please continue the , ummm, meeting and I could deal with it later. I'm fine on what will be the decision of the majority of the board." He stood up now looking at everybody, "I excuse myself everybody. Let's go Aoi." He said then opened the double doors leaving everybody still in shock on what happened to their great president at that time. After the two disappeared from sight all of them looked at Hikari which is still holding her files and now a bit crumpled on the ends from where she is holding because of the intense scene before.

"Well, Ms. Hanazono. Base from our discussions a little moment ago. I decided that I would agree." A man said.

"Yes. I agree too Mr. Hiraki. It is really a great idea so I must also say that I agree." Another said.

Then several agrees are heard all over the room.

"But-." Hikari suddenly started which caused all of the board members to look at her.

"Is it okay to decide already? I still didn't discuss about all of what we do and I still didn't laid any of reasons and the benefits of it yet."

"No, it is already okay. Base from what you said a little while ago. Tea shops are really rare business wherever you go and even here in our own country have little tea shops. So it is definitely safe to say that we agree to your proposal." A man said.

"Yes, and even though we didn't finished your presentation. Our decisions are safe because a good businessman has good instincts and we, professionals in business know what are we doing young lady." An old man around 70's said.

With that comment of the old man, everybody laughed a bit then dismissed the meeting. Before Hikari was sent out one of them said that she would present his proposal to their president first to make sure that everything was okay and she agreed. They told her that they usually see their president take a break around 10 in the evening so all she have to do is to wait patiently for his return.

It was already 9:58 in the evening and her eyes are ready to retire at any moment so she went down for a bit to buy coffee. She returned to her usual place after buying it so that she could make sure that she could present to him today.

Nervous was still present in her but she have to do this even though the blessing of the members of the board was given to her already, she didn't like to go away after that being said to her because she felt like she just cheated and she doesn't like to cheat especially on challenges. So what she did to intimidate herself in presenting was she made this as a challenge given by her for herself and if she could win this, she definitely gave Akira a gift or a return of her kindness.

Then something caught her. It seemed like she forgot something to do that was so important. She opened her handphone then suddenly realizes what it was. She forgot to call her son, '_Great Hikari, now I'm sure that Sean is probably worried. What kind of mother am i?'_ she felt mad about herself and when she was about to make a call, she saw Takishima walking to his office. She hurriedly put her phone inside her pocket and hesitated if she is going to call him or not then finally decided that she would call him.

"Takishima…" she whispered. '_Crap! I was calling his attention but I was whispering!'_ she mentally kicked herself then she called his name a little louder but he still didn't hear it. Kei was now opening his office door when Hikari hastily went behind Kei and said,

"Excuse me, Mr. Takishima.."

Kei looked at where the voice came from and he was in shock again. At first he didn't know what he is going to say but Hikari told him what are her intentions in calling him. Hikari's face was all red and all she could do is to face the ground while explaining to Kei what happened. She told him that she is going to present but he said,

"It's okay, Hikari. I would also agree if I was there… since the business was Akira's." he said back.

With this Hikari decided that she will be going already.

"Well sir, I have to go now. Thank you and good evening." She turned her back to him and started to go away but before she could land a step, she felt that something was holding her wrist somewhat preventing her to move away from where she stood. She looked at who's the person holding her wrist and it revealed to be Takishima.

"Please Hikari… I wanted to talk to you." He said.

**Meanwhile at Akira's Mansion**

Tadashi was playing with his daughter and Sean when Sean felt something weird was happening. He was too absorbed of playing with Mimi and his uncle when he realized that his mom weren't still there where normally he could see his mom before it gets 6:30. This made the little boy worry for a bit so he made her way to his aunt who is currently on the kitchen baking some cookies for them.

"Aunt Akira?" he asked as he went near her.

"Oh, Sean. Is there something you want? Hungry already?" she teased but she stopped teasing him when she could see worry in his dark eyes. And she could guess that he is worried because Hikari wasn't still there when she is supposed to be already there.

"Oh Sean, your mom went in a meeting instead of me so she is kind of late today and I'm worried for her also and I'm just wondering if you would like to come with me and visit her." And Sean instantly agreed from her offer.

"Okay then just wait for me in the front door and I'll be there in a minute, I'll just have to fix these mess I made, okay?"

Sean nodded and did as what he was told.

**At Takishima Corporation**

"Where were you, Hikari?"

"Why do you care, Takishima?" she said back still not looking at Kei's face.

"I wanted to know what happened. Why did you leave?" he asked again.

"Let go." She said fiercely and Kei did as what he was told. " I left because of me." she said, this time she was looking down.

"But why?" he asked again.

"Why are you asking me questions?!" she yelled and this time she faced Takishima with a mad expression painted all over her face. Fortunately, there are no people around the area so no one heard it except for Kei.

"Hikari I was waiting for you but you never came back and the worst is no one knows where you are! You didn't even dared to contact me!" he yelled back but madness isn't the expression you could see from his god-like face but worry. This made Hikari soften and guilt came rushing towards her head. Takishima put her hands on her shoulders, "Please Hikari. Tell me why." He said once again.

Hikari bowed her head so that her bangs were now covering her face.

"I'm sorry Takishima. I did it because I do not want to ruin your life. Your grandfather told me that you are now marrying someone else so I didn't dare to stop you from your happiness-"

"But you are my happiness." Kei butted in.

"Kei let's stop this. You know that it wouldn't work out anymore. Be faithful to your fiancée, don't hurt her because of me." she put his hands down and looked at him.

"And so you let yourself being hurt, is that it?"

"In this case, yes."

"I didn't want to marry her Hikari. You know that all my love was for you, there's nothing left for another else. Please Hikari." He hugged her and Hikari was a bit startled from Kei's actions. "Please come back to me." He whispered to her ears.

She missed his touch especially the feeling of hugging him but this isn't right she thought so she break away with him before anything else happens.

"I do not want to hurt anybody Kei. And I wouldn't want to become your other woman in the future." She glared at him. "Just… just mind your own business and stay away from me."

"Mommy?" a voice was heard out of a sudden. Hikari was surprised because she guess that it was her… son. She looked at where the voice came from to make sure that it wasn't him but she really have the instinct that it was him… and she was right; Sean was behind her and she feared that Takishima might see him.

Hikari's eyes widened as she saw her son and her mind became completely blank.

"M-Mommy?" Takishima repeated. "Hikari…"

Hikari was silent. She didn't know what to do. She was stuck between them and she couldn't decide if she is going to run away with her son or face Takishima and tell him the truth. Her breathing became faster. Yet what she did as the solution for the mean time was she blocked Sean to Takishima's view and this didn't let Takishima see Sean… for the mean time.

"W-who accompanied you here?" Hikari asked.

"Aunt Akira asked me if I wanted to visit you so I came here. She told me to meet you here because she said that she met her client and she have something to discuss with him. Mommy, are you okay?" Sean suddenly asked again. She looked at his eyes with worry and her lips slightly trembled.

Just then Takishima started to move to see the boy who was calling Hikari mommy but a voice made them all stop from what they are doing.

"Hikari!" Satoru Takishima, Kei 's dad suddenly called out with Midori Takishima, Kei's mom beside him. As they entered the area, the boy in front of them was curious so he faced them as they continued to move forward and they noticed him.

"Hey, who is this boy… he looks like…" Satoru's smile faded and shock was written all over his face and the same expression was also seen on Midori's face. They stopped walking and turned to stone-like persons. Takishima moved from his place to see the boy and he too got the same expression like his parents.

Hikari's eyes went itchy and it felt like tears are ready to flow.

"Hikari… tell me…" Kei started.

Hikari covered her mouth with her right hand and tried to control her feelings. She then placed both of her hands on Sean's shoulders and faced the Takishima family.

"Hikari… is this your son?" Midori asked.

"Yes." Hikari said without thinking twice.

"Tell me young boy, what is your name?" Satoru asked Sean.

"My name is Sean Hanazono, sir." Then Hikari patted his head.

"Hikari… who's the father?" Midori asked once again. "Is it Kei?"

Hikari became silent. She is currently battling with her thoughts and she don't know what she is going to do.

"Hikari, is it Kei?" she asked once again yet she didn't answered back. Kei was shocked for words and Satoru tried to calm his wife.

"Hikari why can't you answer!" Midori blurted once again and she was pissed off because of Hikari's silence then suddenly a voice was heard causing the four of them to look at who the owner of the voice was.

"Please don't hurt my mommy." Sean said and tears are now forming on his dark orbs. Hikari saw this so he made Sean face her and knelt down to his level.

"It's okay, dear. They're not hurting mommy." She whispered.

"You're lying. I can see it. they're hurting you." He said back and tears started to fall.

"Shhh… " she said while wiping his tears. " You trust mommy, right?"

Sean nodded and continued to wipe his tears, still sobbing.

"Now, stop crying and I promise that nothing will happen to us. Okay? Now you go outside for a little moment and mommy will see you there soon." she whispered again and Sean nodded then Hikari hugged him, this made Sean's silent cry stop. With this signal, Hikari stood up once again while watching Sean go outside the area.

Midori calmed down a bit before asking again, "Hikari, is it Kei's?"

"No." The three of them were shocked by her answer.

"Don't deny it. He certainly looks like Kei." Satoru answered back.

"No." she said hastily.

"Hikari, why would you deny it?!" Kei suddenly asked, madness, shock and confusion was circling inside him.

"Because I was afraid that if you would know, you would take him away from me!" she answered back and she was holding up her tears. "I was afraid that you wouldn't let me see him, okay?!" she bit her lower lip which is now trembling, she could feel that her tears would come down in any moment.

Awkward silence came…

"Well," Midori said. "I must conclude that Kei must take part for the needs of Sean. We will give you both assistance."

"No, it's okay. We survived without him and I know that we can still survive without him." Hikari answered.

All of them started to look at Hikari, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" asked Satoru again.

"Umm, I don't want to ruin Takishima's life." Hikari said. "It's really okay, I could manage it anyways." She was now smiling but they knew that that smile was a fake one.

"Hikari, please let us give both of you assistance. It's the least we could do for both of you." Midori said. "Or even only for our grandson. We must take part of the responsibility too, Hikari. Don't grab all of it at put it on your own little hands." She continued.

'_Sean must be real sad for the last few years for not knowing who his real father was and this is a great opportunity for him. I would like to see him happy.'_ Hikari thought then finally agrees.

After that, they all went outside to see Sean who is now sitting on a chair looking at a huge painting in front of him until he notices his mom coming then he stood up. Hikari knelt down in front of Sean then put her hands on his shoulder and said,

"Sean, he's your daddy." She said while pointing at Kei.

Sean looked at the direction where Hikari was pointing and said, "You're my daddy?"

_To be continued_

Author's Note: Whew! Chapter 2 is done now too! I'm so so happy, it really means a lot! By the way, tell me if you liked it or the story probably? I know it's a bit not the usual characters and it feels like I made a new character out of the same character so please forgive me. Very OOC . Well, please don't put it as a big deal okay? And start reviewing now. The next chapter would be out very soon too so keep your touch with this story. Please review! I know that this isn't really that good but please bear with it for a while, okay? Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people! I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Class is here now and the bad thing is Departmental Tests are also near and that is going next week so I have to review. I'm an honor student too, you know, so I don't have to put my parents' expectations down. It's the least thing I could do to make them happy so please pardon me. Well, this is the Chapter 3 and I hope you will like it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! =D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A. Only Minami Maki does. T_T**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Kei's Visit**

"You're my daddy?" Sean asked to Kei.

"Yes. I am." He said as he walked closely to Sean and kneeled on one knee beside Hikari, facing Sean.

Hikari got her hands back and smiled at Sean. Sean looked at his mom and smiled at her then hugged Kei with all his might.

"I've been waiting for you… daddy." He said while hugging him and Kei hugged him back also. Sean's words seemed to let Kei melt. He wanted this, to have a son especially from Hikari but the bad thing is, Hikari doesn't seem to let him in again.

Hikari stood up and looked at the time. 10:30, '_Sean won't get enough sleep. It's my fault after all.'_ She sighed.

"Ummm Hikari. I was just wondering if you would let us visit him every now and then." Midori asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Takishima."

"And I was also wondering if ever one day, you would let us hang out with him for a while. I mean let him got a sleep-over into our house."

"Yes. It's alright with me I believe that you also have rights for him." she smiled and Midori smiled back.

"Thanks." This time Kei and Sean are busy talking with each other about Sean's past few years of living and Hikari could see glint of happiness in his son's eyes which made her think that she did the right decision.

She wanted to have a perfect family like this. To let her son do bonding times with his father or have family trips if possible but she mustn't own someone if he is already owned by someone else so even though it hurts, Hikari accepted the truth that they won't be like that anymore… never ever.

"Mom?" Sean asked.

"Yes dear?" Hikari answered back.

"Aren't we going home yet?" he said yawning.

Hikari's mother instincts came then went to Sean and carried him in her arms.

"Okay, let's go." She whispered. She turned to face the three and said. "Please, if you excuse us. I bet we should be going now because he is already sleepy."

To her surprise Kei went near her and asked, "Let me carry him. I'll drive you home."

"Uh- no it's okay. We could handle it. I guess Akira is still waiting for us downstairs."

"I'll call her not to wait for you anymore."

"But-"

"We'll take care of Akira, Hikari. Just go now." Midori said.

"Yeah. And a matter of fact. It is safer if Kei will drive for you two. No one wanted both of you to be in danger, right?" Satoru blurted out too.

"O-okay… if you insist." She finally gave up.

Hikari gave Sean to Kei then started walking outside the building.

"I wonder if they will end up being together, Midori." Satoru said. "It's so good seeing them together."

"Well, in that case, why not let them try?"

"What do you mean try?"

"They have to try if their relationship will work out or not."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"They need a little break." She then smiled. "Why not take them to the beach?"

"Hmmm… that's a great idea Midori-san." Satoru agreed.

**Inside Takishima's Car**

The ride was pretty silent because no one dared to talk to each other until Hikari remembered that she is going to present to him that's why she's there. She grabbed some of her courage and strength and talked.

"Takishima…"

"Yes?" he asked while making a right turn from a coffee shop.

" I was waiting for you a little while ago." She said, her eyes were darted outside the cars looking at people passing by. Takishima looked at her in the rear mirror with hope in his eyes, '_Is she going to let me in?'_ his heart pounded a little bit fast.

"W-why, why were you waiting for me?" he asked nervously.

"You see. Before you could come in into the meeting, I have already discussed something to your board of members and after you left they all agreed. Although I was happy about that, I can't help but to feel that I cheated. So I wanted to present to you so that to make sure if their decisions are reliable." This time Hikari was brushing Sean's hair as he made a little movement in his sleep.

Kei looked at the road again and asked, "Which way will I turn?"

"Make a right at the park. The first apartment that you will see on its left will be our stop." She said. Kei made a right as soon as they reached the park then started talking.

"Hikari.. I really don't mind it. As long as it concerns you then it's okay. I agree too."

"Takishima… I really feel like I cheated. Not because I was a friend then you could give me some special treatments. I don't like that and you know that too.. It's really unfair with your other clients." She said as she leaned on the chair. She missed these things that were happening before, how they could throw answers to each other until one of them finally gives up. Somehow she felt safe and secured with him. She felt easy on him and started to forget the sorrows that she kept.

"It's okay. Tea business is really not blooming here so I guess that was a great idea after all so don't worry." He said while he took a stop in front of an apartment. His hands were still on the wheel but he turned his body to see Hikari who is now staring at him.

"Let me carry Sean for you. I know that you are going to be tired if you carry him up the stairs." He said smiling. Hikari's heartbeat leapt a second after seeing Takishima's beautiful smile. She missed his smiles for him and she remembered the past where both of them smiles for each other. While remembering these, she unconsciously smiled back at him and Kei was a bit stunned. He missed this too, how she could smile one of her most wonderful smiles that were reserved only for him (even though she usually gave off that kind of smiles to each other).

Kei went out and opened the back door. He carried Sean then let Hikari came out before closing the door. Then they went up the stairs to Hikari's apartment which is located at the fifth floor of the building. While walking up the stairs, Kei asked,

"Hikari, how long have you been staying here?"

"Umm… I'm not sure but Sean was two years old when we transferred here." She said and she was looking at the nearby park, walking beside Kei.

"Oh, did your family know about this?" he asked again.

"Yeah… they helped me to figure out what to do. Along with the other members of SA."

Kei felt a vein popped right on his head, "Oh, so that means that I was really the one who didn't know about this eh?" he said while grinning an evil smile and at the same time emitting dark aura and this scared Hikari a little bit, '_You didn't change huh?' _she mentally asked herself. Kei's anger disappeared when Sean mumbled '_Daddy'_ in his sleep. He smiled.

"Hikari… why did you leave me?" he asked while bowing his head, his bangs covering his facial expression.

"I told you about my reason before okay? I left because I don't want to ruin your life." she said again and she was now looking at Kei's direction.

"But I still don't understand." He said while lifting his head up to meet Hikari's gaze, "You know that you are my life , no one could ruin my life if you are here."

" Takishima… I saw you're arrange marriage and I saw your signature affixed on it then I realized that this is your choice, I decided not to bother you anymore so that I won't ruin your life." Hikari looked at the other side again avoiding to meet Takishima's gaze.

Kei wanted her to see him. He wanted to hold her even just for now, he really missed her and he don't want to see her hurt.

"Hikari…" Hikari looked at him again.

"I didn't agreed with that arrange marriage. My grandfather forced me to sign it and in exchange is your safety. I-it was a tough decision Hikari and I didn't really mean it. My plan was to talk to you first about it."

"And tell me that you didn't really love me, that you make fun of me just because I am second place, was that it?" she said back, her temper is rising.

"No. I won't tell such things to you Hikari. There won't come a time that my heart would stop loving you. I would chase after you in hell just to have you back." They stopped walking in front of the room with the marking, '_Hanazono Residence'_ then Hikari started to unlock the door.

Hikari opened the door and mentioned her hands to imply that she would carry Sean inside but Kei just looked at her. She stared back too and raised one of her brows.

"Give me Sean, I'll carry him." Hikari said but instead of giving Sean, Kei went inside the apartment and asked

"Where's his room?"

"Hey, you don't have the right to step inside without any invitation!"

"Well, in my case I don't need any invitations because I have my rights for him anyways, _my dear._" He answered back.

Hikari looked at him with anger, "Well, Mr. Takishima if you could just realize that you are trespassing MY territory. You might have right for my son but not inside my house!" she yelled.

"He is not your son but my son." He corrected.

"Oh so that's it, well I'm sorry Mr. but he is my son and not yours. I'm quite sure you're not going to get pregnant and give birth… unless"

Kei turned and met Hikari's gaze. "In our case, he is OUR son." He then went in front of a door and said, "If you don't want to tell me where his room is then I will just guess where is it." he then turned the knob and opened it.

The room was quite spacious painted with yellow color. With a large bed covered with white sheet , a desk with files that are organized, a cabinet on the corner and has white curtains which gave light from the moonlight.

"That's not his room!" Hikari said while closing the door.

"Shhh… You might wake him up." He said while tapping Sean's back lightly which made him move a little.

Hikari covered her mouth with her hands and said, "Sorry, it's that room. That is Sean's room." she said while pointing another room just in front of the room that they entered a little while ago.

Kei opened it revealing a white colored room with medium sized bed covered with a cartoon character printed sheet, a lampshade, a desk with different kinds of books on top of it, a cabinet just beside the window and a little chair beside the bed. It wasn't that huge but just like a typical room size suitable for Sean's age. Hikari went inside first and fixed his bed then Kei went inside too after noticing that his bed is already ready. He then put him to bed but before Hikari coverd him with his blanket she first grab another T-shirt from his cabinet along with powder then went beside Sean. She then slowly lifted Sean a bit then took off his shirt which made him grunt a little. She then wiped his back with powder then put on his new shirt then he carefully put him to bed and covered his body with his blanket. Hikari leaned down and kissed his forehead and said, "Goodnight dear"

Kei went beside her and did also what she did then he looked at her and smiled. Hikari doesn't know what to feel, whether to be annoyed or to feel glad but for now, she would let it pass… for her son or rather _their_ son. They went outside his room and closed the door. Hikari went into a room where they keep their used clothes to be laundry and put Sean's former clothes, she then went outside to tell Kei to go home.

He was looking at their photo album when she reached him in her sala.

"Thanks, you can go now." Kei was a bit annoyed to the fact that Hikari wanted him to leave as soon as possible and never show his face again to them.

"I can now tell that you're a very caring mother Hikari" he said not lifting his eyes away from the album. He scanned another page with photos of Sean and Hikari.

"It's typical for a mother to take care of her son very carefully." She said back.

"But not all mother is like you. No one could ever surpass you Hikari." He said while standing up, he put the album down the table then went near to Hikari.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"The reason why I would like to tell you my plan was because I wanted to be with you forever." He said as he stepped nearer and nearer to Hikari but Hikari stepped back after Kei makes a step.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked once again.

"My plan was I'm going to sign that certificate but as soon as my grandfather dies, I would break it and I will assure you that that arrange marriage will totally break. I will soon then propose to you to be my _wife_." He said and stopped as Hikari reached the wall and have nothing else to do. She looked at either of her sides to escape but Kei placed both of his hands on the wall and that means that Hikari was between both Kei's hands. She was either stunned because of the actions that Kei did or what he just said recently, that means that she made the wrong decision. He leaned his head and whispered to her ear, "And now that he's already dead, I could finally break that contract then we would be together again. We never did anything Hikari because all my love is for you."

She could feel his warm breath and that made her shiver. It was great knowing that Kei was in front of her and she knew that she would lose again if he kiss her, she knew that she would fell for him if he does things like that, like before.

"but—" Kei continued, "Only if you let me into your heart once again." He then lifted his head then kissed her forehead then murmured, "Good night". He then went outside the apartment and closed the door but before the door closes he said, "Don't forget to lock the door. I can't afford to lose both of you… I will come again tomorrow. See you, Ms. Rank Number Two." He pulled the door close then stood there for a minute just facing the door. "I'll never let go of you again" he whispered most likely to himself then went to his waiting car downstairs while Hikari was still standing there dumbfounded. She never expected that to come. She missed those words especially when they were said by him. Those four words which totally make her burst up just by hearing them and she knows that he also missed her screaming '_Don't call me Number Two.'_

"Mommy… Mommy wake up."

Hikari was awaken by her son the next day. He didn't seemed sleepy at all and in fact he was rather… happy. Hikari was still sleepy but she has to do a mother's act then she smiled and asked, "Yes? Is there something you want?"

"Mommy… Aren't you going to work?" he asked as he kneeled beside Hikari who was now on one of the edge of the bed. She sat on her bed and mentioned Sean to sit beside her, and he did. Hikari went closer to Sean and hugged him with him on her lap.

"Why? Do you miss mommy that much, huh?" she said teasingly then tickled him on his sides.

He started laughing and mentioned his mom to stop and she stopped.

"Mom, why does dad don't stay with us?" Hikari just skip these kinds of questions if ever Sean was asking but now, she thought that she don't want to hide him any information anymore so she said the truth.

"Well, your dad and I …. Weren't legally married so… we do not stay with each other."

"But you love each other, right?"

Hikari went silent for a minute or two but she answered Sean's question, "It's not that easy Sean, dear. Y-your dad was marrying another woman. So it's best if we don't interfere with them anymore, okay?" she hugged him again placing her chin on his head then she gently stroked his hair.

"B-but w-why? Does he didn't like us? Mommy…" he then started to sob but stopped as Hikari kiss his head. He looked at Hikari with watery eyes and suddenly a tear drop; Hikari wiped his tears.

"Shhh… don't worry, we will be fine." She whispered.

"But mom.. I-I'm worried about you… are you not hurt?"

"….. Of course I'm hurt Sean but we have to sacrifice for your dad's happiness, okay?" Sean nodded still wiping his tears.

"Mommy… there's someone knocking a little while ago and I thought it was aunt Akira but you said I can't open the door so I decided to wake you up."

"Okay, let's see who is it," she said while standing up. They went into the sala together, Hikari was wearing black shorts which stop in her mid-thighs with gray-colored sleeveless top while Sean was wearing a t-shirt and his shorts which stop in his mid-thigh. Hikari opened the door and she looked who was it. She stopped but Sean went outside to hug the person outside.

"Daddy!" he shouted as he approached Kei outside with arms opened wide. Kei was already wearing his corporate suit with his hair fixed. He opened his arms to then carried Sean into his arms. Sean was smiling and so was Kei but Hikari just stood there looking confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just taking a visit." Kei replied.

"Well, isn't it a little bit early to have a _surprise _ visit?"

"Not for my _family_."

Hikari frowned after hearing the word, '_family'_.

"Mommy, is it bad that daddy comes to visit us?" Sean asked. Kei looked at Hikari and Hikari was battling with her thoughts whether or not she would say something to him. she smiled and before she could speak Kei spoke.

"Of course mommy doesn't mind. I'm sure that she's happy too because I'm here." He looked at Hikari with a big grin flashed in his face that turned Hikari frown.

"Okay, Sean we have to go. You have to take a bath, come on."

"But mom…"

"Come on Sean, don't be hard-headed."

Sean grunted and hugged Kei tighter while burying his face on his shoulders.

"Don't force him Hikari." Kei said but Hikari just continued to ask Sean.

"Sean, let's go. I'm sure Mimi is already waiting for you." Hikari said once again but Sean didn't move.

" Hikari…" Kei started but stopped when he saw Hikari's arms wide open. "What?"

"Give me Sean." Hikari said plainly.

"Oh.." Kei smirked then leaned down then hugged Hikari, his right arm is holding Sean while the other hand was on Hikari's back which made Sean separating both of them in toughing each other's body. Hikari was rather stunned or amused because of what Kei did.

'_I wonder what reaction she will be giving after this.'_ Kei mentally thought then withdrew himself taking a look on Hikari's face, he was still smirking.

"Is that what you wanted… _my dear_?" he asked teasingly. Sean took a look on the face of his mom too.

Hikari on the other hand grew warm and tint of crimson is shading her face and she looked absolutely great with that shade. Sean giggled at what he saw.

"See mommy, I told you daddy loves you." He giggled.

Hikari's mouth hang a bit open, disbelief shown in her face. She can't believe that Sean actually said that and the worse is in front of him!

"Wha-wha… What are you saying?!" she shouted.

"See daddy… My mommy still likes you too!" he giggled again.

"Yep, she sure is" Kei said smirking.

"Huh! What me?! oh, forget it. I'd rather love a toad than you idiot!"

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that you fell for this idiot several years ago."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you too that I've loved an idiot for the reason that I was fooled." Kei didn't answered. "What giving up already?" she teased.

"Well I'm sorry to state the fact that you are a thief."

Both Hikari and Sean's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I didn't stole anything! Where did that information came from?" Hikari asked a little bit nervous.

"In fact Hikari, you did stole one and that is a precious part of a person. You didn't even dare to give it back."

Hikari's eyes widened more and her mouth was hanging widely.

"I'm sorry to tell you that I didn't stole anything and my memory is as clear as the sky today." She waved her hand up to emphasize the bright blue sky.

"Well you did stole something Hikari… my _heart_." Kei said lovingly.

'_What is wrong with this person!?'_ Hikari mentally asked. Sean giggled as he watched the two fight.

"You…" she pointed at Kei. "Go and see a doctor immediately."

Kei smiled at her and put Sean down. He then came near to Hikari and grab her hand and enclosed her with a hug.

"What the- What are you doing!?" She tried to get out from his hug but Kei only hug her tighter.

"I'll try to capture yours too… to be fair." He whispered to her ear. She again tried to push him away but he didn't give in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sean suddenly asked. Kei withdrew with his left arm still on one of Hikari's shoulder. Kei smiled to let him know that he is listening.

"Let me come in too!" he shouted.

"S-sean… no." Hikari said.

"Well, it seems that mommy just wanted me to hug her alone." Kei teased.

"What?! That's not what I mean idiot. I mean Sean, we have to go already."

"But mommy, it's just for once." He looked down and lightly kicked the air. "Even just for once, I wanted to feel mommy and daddy's presence." He looked up with sparkling eyes. He was rather sad nor he was thinking of something deviously. Hikari then gave up then knelt down to Sean's level then hugged him. Kei did the same too but his other hand was on Hikari's shoulders and even though Hikari wanted to react about it, for Sean, she'll let it pass.

They looked like a perfect family that time. Soon Sean raised his both hands which made Hikari and Kei looked at his hands. Then suddenly… _CLICK…KACHA_… it was a camera then a picture of the three suddenly came out form it. Sean giggled while running away.

"Sean!" Hikari shouted.

_To be continued_

Author's Note: It is really hard for me to write these because I am doing review at the same time. I mean come on, in one day who would like to have a whole chapter tests on the following subjects: History, Chemistry, Physics, Music and Arts then here comes the DT of those too! It really makes my nose bleed. I really wanted to write this! On the other hand, the next story was all about Aisha Tanazawa, remember her? (See CH 1, Kei's fiancée) and you have to check out what will be going on. Arigatou minna for reading! Please READ and REVIEW folks! Please continue to support this story. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Here comes CH 4! I know that the previous chapter is the longest for now and I felt sorry for the first two chapters. If the story just still suck please, I apologize. This is my first one after all, please don't put mud on it; it hurts you know. This is Chapter 4, please READ and REVIEW. Enjoy! I hope you will like it!

**Disclaimer: I will never ever ever own Special A. Only Minami Maki does.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**I Love You, Goodbye**

Hikari came out with Sean form their apartment after taking a bath; she wore a yellow dress just above the knee with flower designs on the ends while Sean wore just like any normal kids wears. Hikari was bit surprised because Kei was still there waiting for them.

"Hey, aren't you going to be late?" she asked.

Kei looked at her and smiled, "Why? Are you worried, _dear?"_

' _This damn Takishima really wants a fight_" she mentally said.

"Mommy?" Sean tugged her mom's dress. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" she asked as she fixed Sean's hair.

"Mom, can I go to daddy's place today?"

"B-but why?"

"It's nothing. I just wanted to know how he works." He said plainly.

"I'm sorry dear but no. You know your dad has lots of works to do and I'm afraid that you would be of no-good there and I'm afraid that you would become a pest in there." She said worriedly as she knelt down to level Sean. "Do you understand?" Sean nodded and Hikari stood up again.

"It's okay." Kei suddenly said.

"Pardon me?" Hikari asked.

"I said it's okay if Sean would come to my office."

"Really daddy?! I could come?!" Sean asked in excitement.

"Yes, you can." Kei said back smiling.

"but—" Hikari started but she was cut short by Kei.

"No he won't. You both will never be a nuisance to my life." he said which made Hikari flush a little. "By the way, nice dress." He commented.

Kei stopped in front of the Tea Shop and Hikari opened the door of the car.

"Sean, don't be a nuisance okay?" she said and kissed his forehead. Kei was watching them feeling amused.

"Okay mom, I won't" Sean said back.

"If anything happens, call me okay? You already know my number right?"

"Yes mom."

"Ummm.. Takishima?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Please don't let him sleep immediately after playing non -stop. Please just wipe his back for a bit then he could rest." She said and Kei said nothing.

"Mom." Sean grunted, "Don't say such things to daddy, it's embarrassing. I can do it on my own."

"I know but you forgot to do so sometimes." She said while kissing his forehead once again then stepped out from the car. "Don't be a nuisance okay? Be nice. I love you." She said.

"Mom!" Sean shouted before Hikari could close the door. "Yes?" she asked. "What about daddy?" Sean asked. Hikari felt a vein throb on her forehead as she heard it.

"Yes. How about me, _dear?_" Kei asked teasingly.

"You really are an idiot Takishima. Go get some shame. Don't worry Sean, he could take care of himself."

"I can't take care of myself Hikari. Remember I am a rabbit." He said smirking.

"You really are stupid. If something happens to Sean, I will personally kill you." She warned.

"Like that would happen to him when he's with me. I won't allow such thing to happen. Not in my sight." Kei said.

"Okay, goodbye dear!" she said to Sean.

"Goodbye too, _dear!"_ Kei said as he grabbed the door close then drove away. And as they drove further they could hear her scream, 'Damn you Takishima!'.

Kei and Sean entered the company while holding hands and many of them employers are looking at them with confused looks. Others ask, '_Who is that child?'_ or '_Is that Mr. Kei's son?'_ and the worst is, _'If he is his son, then who's the mother?'_

But Kei didn't paid any attention with these questions, he just drag Sean into his office room and let him sit on one of the swiveling chairs. The room is quite wide with a desk on the center of the room filled with a laptop and different kinds of files. There is a cabinet which contained different files and books. A painting caught little Sean's eyes. It was a painting that was chaotic for Sean, he couldn't understand it but still he liked it.

"Sean?" a voice suddenly grabbed him what he is currently thinking. He turned to see where it came from.

"Are you getting bored?" Kei asked him.

He wiggled his head and said, "No dad. I'm quite happy because I finally got to see you." He smiled and Kei smiled back. Sean stood up from the chair and looked outside the glass windows. He put his hands on the window and peered outside.

"Dad?" he asked and Kei said 'yes' to mention that he was listening. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes you can." Kei answered back while holding a paper and reading it carefully.

"Why did you left mommy?"

Kei stopped reading and momentarily lost to his thoughts then he answered, "I didn't left her. I won't leave her."

"Are you mad at mommy?" he asked again.

"I'm not mad at her." He said back as he continued to read the papers again.

"Don't you love her?" he asked again.

"I love her, Sean." He said back.

"Did you did something that hurt my mommy?"

"Why are you asking questions like that Sean." Kei said and he was quite irritated by the continues questions Sean was throwing at him.

"Then why is mommy mad at you?" he continued to ask.

"I don't know." Kei answered plainly.

"It was because of her, right?" he asked again, he was looking down the street. "Mom told me, she's hurt but she have to let go. Why do you hurt her dad?"

"It's just a misunderstanding okay, don't worry about it."

"You love her right dad?" Sean asked once again.

"Yes… yes I do… and will always will." Kei said as he put down the papers on his desk then turned to look Sean.

Sean turned to look at him also. "Then dad. Why are you marrying another woman?" sadness is evident on his face which made Kei feel guilty.

"No.. I won't marry her. I will never marry another woman other than your mom." He smiled and Sean smiled back.

"Sean, I will be going in a meeting today so you stay here or if you like I will drop you off to Akira's house so that you could play with Mimi." He suggested while putting his laptop and other files in his bag.

"No dad. I would like to wait for you here. After all, I wanted to spend a day with you so I would wait." Sean said while sitting on the chair again.

Kei smiled at him. "Dad, can I go out from this room? I would like to see the other parts of the building." Sean asked one last time.

"Yeah you can. Just make sure you know where you came from, okay? I wouldn't like your mom to get worried if she found out that you're lost." He said concerning.

"Yup, dad! I won't forget which is which and where is where. I got knowledge form my mom so don't worry." He smiled back at Kei.

"I guess you didn't get that knowledge of yours from your mom… but from me, _son._" With that he chuckled a bit and Sean giggled.

"Okay, you wait for me Sean, I will finish the meeting as soon as possible." Then he bid Sean goodbye then walked out from the room.

It was quiet. Silence enveloped the room after Kei left and Sean leaped from his chair and looked at the books from the cabinet. He trailed his little fingers on each book until he found what he was searching for, a history book. He grab a chair and stood on it then he carefully took the book piled between another books. He carried the book on the floor and put the chair in place, there, he sat in front of the book just behind Kei's desk and started to scan the pages.

"I never knew dad has something like this in his office.." he murmured while reading the pages. Suddenly the door flung open revealing a blonde haired girl, she closed it after she entered.

"Kei? Are you here?" Aisha asked as she went near Kei's desk. And as she drew closer, she saw a brown-haired boy with a pair of dark orbs eyes staring at her. She was startled to see this.

"Hello little boy.." she said as she went near him, '_He looks like Kei… he can't be. No… That information is wrong.. he can't… not to that Hanazono-girl.' _ "Say, what are you doing here? Kids aren't allowed up here." She smiled but a mixture of nervousness and anger is shown in her face which made Sean scared for a little bit.

Sean stood up to meet Aisha, "Greetings mademoiselle, my dad brought me here and went out for a meeting, he told me to stay here for a while."

"What a gentleman, what's your name little boy?"

"Sean, Sean Hanazono." He said and the nervousness she had once was blown away. '_There is no way Kei could do that to me. He could've never had a child to a girl like Hikari… she's just a commoner who seeks for money, and nothing else, nothing more. He is too smart to be outsmarted by her.'_

She sighed. "Okay… I'm Aisha Tanazawa, daughter of the world's greatest jewelry export businessman in the whole world. I guess your mom's name is Hikari Hanazono right?" he nodded. She chuckled. "So, where's Kei?" she asked smiling.

"Just like I said a while ago miss, he went out for a meeting and said that he would come back later."

"Pardon me?" her smile faded and anger covered her.

"Daddy went out for a meeting."

"Daddy?" she asked unsure.

Sean nodded rather confused.

"Kei is your daddy?" Her eyes widened and her breathing went fast.

Sean didn't answer because he felt scared just by looking at her face.

"And Hikari Hanazono is your mom?! You must be kidding me!" she said and with that held Sean's shoulders tightly. "Tell me you're lying!" she screamed.

Sean on the other hand felt so scared that all he did was to look at her mad face with wide eyes.

"P-please stop…" he said.

"You and your stupid mom… I am Kei's fiancée and don't even think about getting him away from me!" She tighten her grip on his shoulders.

"Y-your hurting me." he said and tears are ready to fall.

"You're a mistake… Kei was just forced to do that with your mom. She is a slut! Your mom is a slut!" she pushed him away which made Sean tumble down on a chair leaving a small wound on his face just under his right eye and this time, he is crying.

"She isn't! you don't deserve my dad! You're a bad woman!" he screamed while tears are trailing down on his cheeks.

"Now, see what I was talking about? Even you, her son get her manners. Very immoral!" she went near Sean and pulled him up. She then held both of his cheeks with only one hand and squeezed it tightly which made Sean cry even more.

"You, listen to me… Kei used your mom… he didn't love your mom and so do you.. you are just a mistake… and Kei doesn't want you in his life… go away with your mom… do not come near him… no one in the Takishima family wanted you in their lives, understand?" she said harshly, her voice was quite shaking because of the mixture of madness, shock and annoyance. Sean just cried even louder and his clothes are starting to get wet because of his tears. She withdrew her hand and started to breathe even harder.

"My dad won't surely marry you!" Sean shouted at her.

"Oh you—" she was about to slap him but Saturo, Midori and Kei opened the door and the sight inside shocked them all. Aisha's hand was still suspended in the air while Sean was crying very loudly having lots of tears trailing on his cheeks with a wound on his face now bleeding, he was about to cover his arms on his face for Aisha's soon-to-be slap for him.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Kei shouted at Aisha advancing towards them but Midori went faster than him. Midori grabbed Aisha's suspended hand and slapped her right across her face.

"Ahh!" Aisha cried as she held the part where Midori slapped her.

"How dare you! What did you do to him?!" Midori shouted and her patience was already really thin, she knew she went into her limit already and is already ready to burst at any moment.

Kei held Sean in his arms while Sean cried louder on Kei's neck.

"It's okay… I'm here." Kei comforted.

"What is wrong with you?!" Saturo went near them also, "Why did you hurt him, he's just a little boy!"

"I-im sorry Mr. and Mrs. Takishima… I-I was just too carried away with my emotions, I didn't really mean to do such thing to him." she said looking to all of them, "I-I'm really sorry." But Midori didn't buy her so called act in front them.

"I'm sorry but your apologies weren't accepted… now, you go away and don't show your face in our lives forever!" she said while pointing at the door. "Go!"

Aisha could barely control the intense feeling she's been keeping for a long period of time that day, "Why do you care about that child when in fact he is just a mistake?!"

Midori, Satoru and Kei's eyes widened and gasped in shock. Sean cried a little louder after hearing that word again.

Midori suddenly attacked her, "You shameless, stupid, arrogant girl!" she was about to slap her once again but Saturo held her. "Midori.. stop, please!" but Midori was still struggling from his hold, she really wanted to hit her badly.

Kei suddenly stood up and went near Aisha, his breathing was fast and it could be seen clearly on his face that he was holding back his emotions. He laid his hands on her shoulders and gritted his teeth.

"You.." he made a tighter grip on her shoulders which made Aisha wince in pain. "Kei, stop… please… you're hurting me."

"You… go out from here and never show that DAMN face of yours ever again in our lives!" Kei shouted in her face which made her very scared. He let go of her and gave her a slight push which made her back away for a step. She stood there with shock and fear in her eyes.

"Tell me why did you did that to him.." he asked his patience is turning real thin.

Without further ado, she said, "I can't accept him as my future stepson Kei!"

"Well, that will never happen Tanazawa-san. Because I will never marry you nor even LOVE you!" he said now fuming with anger.

"So you're breaking with me? because of him?" she looked at Sean who was still crying. She felt that tears are starting to fall down.

"I agreed with this ARRANGE MARRIAGE because of my grandfather and I don't really plan on marrying you either… so stop putting yourself between me and my family."

A tear escape her eyes, "So that's it… it was that Hanazono-girl right?" her voice was shaking. Without any reply said, she understand it quickly. "Okay…" she composed herself in front of them and bit her lower lip then started pouting, to escape her tears but didn't succeed. "You… are really stupid Kei!" she said while bursting into tears, running away. The door opened and then closed but her cries were still heard by them.

Saturo finally let go of Midori while she grunted, "You could've just let me hit her. What a disgrace!"

"Now, now… calm down, dear. Of course we didn't want to create a scandal okay."

"But she has no manners at all! How could she hit an innocent young boy?!" she said bursting in anger.

Kei went near Sean and tried to uncover his face from his hands, he was about to touch him but Sean screamed, "Don't touch me!"

Kei was shocked and also Saturo and Midori who were now looking at his direction.

"Why? What's wrong Sean?" Saturo tried to ask.

"I want my mommy!" Sean said and he pouted while looking at them, his fists went into balls.

"Sean, tell me what's wrong?" Kei asked as he tried to touch him once more.

"I hate you daddy! I want my mommy! You're so bad! I hate you!" he screamed while tears are falling from his beautiful orbs once again.

"Sean tell me what's wrong.?" Kei asked him and he held his shoulders forcefully but gently, still Sean refused to speak. "Sean, look at me and tell me what's wrong. Tell daddy what's wrong please."

"You're the one who is wrong! You're so cruel! I hate you! I want my mommy!" he cried inside the room and his voice was quite loud and some people near the door could hear his shout. He tried to struggle from his dad's hold but he held him tighter in return.

"Sean, stop-"

"Kei, just call Hikari. Don't force him." Midori suggested as she put her hand on Kei's shoulder.

"Yeah Kei. Maybe she could help you to know what's wrong with him." Saturo said.

Kei stood up and released Sean's shoulders from his grip. "I'll call your mom to come." Sean wiped his tears in return but still sobbing.

Kei took out his phone from his pocket then remembered he doesn't know what's Hikari's number but he was smart, he called Akira instead and informed her what happened.

"_What?!" _Akira shouted on the other line but her voice was clearly heard inside the room.

"Stop shouting and let her come instead." Kei told her as he held his ear because of shock. He heard her agree on the other line then he pressed the end button. He put his phone back on his pocket then looked at Sean who was looking at the glass windows, he stopped crying but hiccups were still heard . Midori sat beside him and treated his wound but soon went out because of a meeting. Saturo then went out after Midori. There was the two of them left alone inside the room and silence invaded the room.

Kei saw the history book still lying down on the floor. It was still open on the Greek history page. _'My face was painted on him but Hikari fueled him.'_ he thought. He picked it up and put it back on the shelf. He then turned his attention to the boy sitting.

"Are you hungry?" Kei asked.

Sean looked at him and said, "I only wanted to eat mommy's cooking."

'_He did also got my bluntness.'_ He thought.

"So how does your mom's cooking tastes like?" he asked again.

Sean looked at him with boring eyes. "Don't insult her cooking. She said that she did nothing good in cooking when she was still in high school but she got tutored by aunt Akira. All of her cooking tastes good."

"Is it now?" he said smiling. "You know what, the last time she cooked for me was when she lost on one of her challenges to me."

Sean hated his dad for using her mom but he could see how much his dad loves his mom and he wanted them to be united. He wanted a family… so this time, he'll just let it pass.

The door opened and Hikari went in.

"Sean?!" Hikari panted as she came in. It's very obvious that she ran her way there just for her son. As soon as her eyes landed on Sean's figure she quickly went to his side and hugged him.

"Something wrong?" she whispered in his ear. She parted and held his face on her hands. "Are you okay?". She noticed the tiny bandage under his right eye and lightly caressed it with her thumb.

Sean smiled, "I'm okay mom."

Hikari withdrew her hands and put one around his other shoulder. She leaned her head on his. "I'm sorry Sean. I should've never left you. Does it still hurt?" she asked lovingly.

Sean shook his head, "It was a little moment ago but now, it just kind of stings a bit."

Hikari held her head back and looked at Sean. "It will heal in time." She smiled and he smiled back. Kei in those moments just wanted to hug them both. In his arms and they hug him back too. What a perfect family he mentally thought.

"Sean, you go out first, your aunt Akira is waiting for you downstairs. I would want to speak with your dad for a little bit, would you do that for me?" she told Sean. He nodded in return then went out without any single ado.

Hikari then stood up from the chair then looked at Kei, she looked mad.

"Look.. I never thought that she would co-" He was cut off by Hikari.

"This… this , Takishima is one of the reasons why I would never ever wanted us to interfere on your damn business." She pointed at Kei and her brows furrowed.

"Look, would you please listen to me just for a bit?" Kei asked.

"There is nothing left to explain Takishima… you could've just told us not to interfere rather than to hurt us little by little." Hikari said , she withdrew her hands on pointing Kei.

Kei run his hand through his hair, messing it up in the process. "Hikari… I'm sorry, I didn't kept my words this morning. I never should've let him come nor let him stay here. I should've known that this thing would be coming."

"Yeah…" Hikari said plainly, her arms crossed. Kei looked at her with hopeful eyes, he hoped that she finally understood what he was talking about.

"Thank you for not letting him hurt but THANKS a lot for hurting him.." she gritted her teeth and said, "Please, don't bother us anymore. I've never hurt him ever in my life and even just a little slap on him, I never landed. So thanks a lot for giving him something that he does not deserve. I hope you are finally happy and won't bother us anymore." She said and immediately went to the door after saying the last words. But as soon as she could touch the knob, a hand grabbed her, letting her turn around in the process.

"I'm sorry Hikari… I really am sorry. I know that it hurts a lot but please let me do something."

"No Takishima.. you've done much already." Hikari grunted.

"I broke up with that girl so that I could finally fulfill my plan Hikari… please give me a chance." Kei begged, he was a mess but he didn't care.

"You shouldn't have to break up with her if you don't want to Takishima… you are free to do anything you like since no one owns you."

"Are you still the same Hikari?!" Kei said and he is losing himself already.

Hikari looked puzzled as he held her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you still dense as ever?!"

His desperate eyes met her black amber eyes which he really loved to see.

"Hikari, wasn't still that obvious for you? Wasn't still all of I did enough?" Hikari gave him an odd look.

"Hikari… All this time and will always will. You will be and only will be my only love. I love you, so please give me a chance." Then he hugged her.

"Kei stop it, don't hurt us anymore. Just let us go." Hikari said but sadness is visible on her voice.

"Just don't bother us anymore. It's best this way. I hope for the best to you. I hope you will be happy… once more." Hikari looked down putting his hands down from her shoulders. She held it in her hands and Kei was a bit shocked for her sudden actions.

"This is goodbye." She let go of his hands and started to walk away.

_To be continued_

Author's Note: Well? What do you think? Read and Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I'm kind of hard up a bit on chapter four since I've got so many things to do in our school. Imagine Departmental Tests then several other quizzes ahead along with complicated projects, who would like that? School is really a torture but at least you get something in return. By the way, this is my fifth chapter so please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Who owns Special A? Meeeenami Maki it was Minami Maki (I was just pretending :b , I really wish I were T-T)**

**CHAPTER 5**

**The Reunion**

"Hikari!" Kei shouted desperately and she stopped as she was turning the knob. "Don't leave me again! I love you from all my life! don't leave me!" he didn't cared about what will the employees would think about him… not until his love comes back to him.

"Don't make this difficult Takishima…" she looked back at him. "I will be still there for you…" With those words Kei felt delighted but not until she continued, "… as your FRIEND." She then opened the door and closed it, leaving Kei dumbfounded.

His Hikari was gone again. For the second time… he had a chance but he lost it and he doesn't know what to do anymore.

Hikari opened the door from Akira's limousine.

"Are you sure you are okay, Hikari? I could help you." Akira asked concerned.

"Thanks Akira, I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I'm alright." She then went out from the door carrying Sean and bid Akira goodbye. She watched as the car left her place.

'_I'm so sorry Akira but I can't afford to drag you for some of my mistakes again. I hope you understand.'_

She went upstairs the building and opened their apartment. This sure is one long evening, she thought.

Kei on the other hand went into a high-class restaurant. He reserved a table for himself only located on the very end of the room, leaving only himself alone. He was looking at the glass windows while drinking his vodka, thinking only of Hikari.

'_Why did it become to be this way? Why can't you come back to me even though you know that I'm head over heels for you. Only you.'_

Kei drank and drank until he finished five bottles already.

"S-sir. I think you should s-stop a-already." The waiter told him but he insisted.

"I'm not drunk. I can manage to have more."

"B-but sir—"

"Why do you care? It's none of your stupid business! Why did you think they hired you for?"

"S-sir. I understand what are you saying about but it's going to be a m-mess if ever you couldn't control yourself anymore." He told him with concern.

Kei bowed his head and gripped the glass he is holding much tighter. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those words. I apologize for my foolish actions but… please bring me one more bottle… I need it now."

Without much further ado, he just did what Kei asked him to do. Even though he already know that he is already at his limit. The waiter came back with a bottle of vodka again and because they are out of stock of their regular vodkas, he brought him a straight vodka citrus flavored which is twice as strong as the regular one.

Kei poured himself a drink making the glass overflow with vodka and all of the employees there are alarmed. It was almost midnight though so there weren't much costumers inside the restaurant hence making himself the only customer inside. He gulped the glass-filled vodka in just one shot and he could now feel the effects of those what he drank. He felt dizzy and his eyes were starting to give up already, he leaned on the chair and held his head because it was already throbbing.

"S-sir… excuse me but I really think that you should better s-stop." An employee said.

Kei just looked at him in return.

"S-sir, it's a-already past midnight and we have to close the restaurant already. I apologize sir if we couldn't accompany you for the rest of the night but if you would please tell us someone who can take you from here, we would glad to help."

Kei stood up from he was sitting and went outside the restaurant. He lost balance occasionally but would soon cope up to a balanced figure. He was now walking on the lonely streets with only street lamps accompanying him. He felt dizzy and he felt that he was going to throw up at any minute. Soon, he reached the park. Where he and Hikari met, where it all started.

'_I wish you never left me Hikari… you're killing me.'_

He went to one of the swings and sat there, reminiscing the past, just him and Hikari, alone together playing. He smiled a bit but then faded as soon as he realized that he was near her apartment.

He battled with his thoughts, if he was going to her or just stay away from her and his son _ forever_. He then stood up and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Aoi, please come to the park immediately."

"_Kei-sama, are you drunk?"_ Aoi could tell because the way he talked to him looks like an old man.

"Please come as fast as you can." Then he hung up.

' _I bet I must patch all my mistakes by being a good friend to her and a good father to my son. I hope that'll make them more happy.'_ He mentally said. He looked up the sky and he admired what he saw. Hikari was like a star to him, very hard to get, she comes out then hides herself, he caught her… before and wondered if he can catch her again someday. He closed his eyes as he let the cold wind caressed him. He missed her much.

Hikari woke up as the morning sun touched her face. She laid on her bed still and remembered what happened last night.

"That was tough.." she whispered to herself. She then decided to stand up already and went out from her room. She peeked at Sean's room first, from which she learned that he is still sleeping, then went to the kitchen quietly. She was preparing their breakfast when she heard a knock on the door. She was quite curious on who it was, coming in this kind of time.

"I wonder who it is." She asked herself as she walked to the door. As soon as she opened it, her eyes went wide.

"Hi! It's been a while!" Tadashi spoke out loud.

"Shh.. not too loud. Sean will going to wake." Hikari said in return.

"Sorry." He said back apologetically.

"Okay, so what are you doing here in a very intriguing time?" She asked, one brow up.

"Ummm.. it's just that we heard what happened last night and-" she was cut off by Hikari.

"If that's your purpose Tadashi then I have no interest in it."

"No- it's not that. I wasn't going to ask that but I'm a little bit curious about it, please forgive me. That question is out of the topic I am going to say."

"It's okay. So what was it?"

"Well, SA is having a reunion!" he said with both hands help up. He was grinning widely. Hikari thought that if they are having a reunion, then she would see all of the SA again. Isn't that nice?

Hikari smiled back, "Sure, I will be there. When and where?"

"Today, 5pm at the greenhouse. See ya!"

"Wait! What about Sean and Mimi?"

"Oh, that. About that. They will come to us too. It would be a mess if we leave them by themselves, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Okay then, I will see you all on 5!" she smiled as she watched him walk away. She thought that it would be great but… then she realized… if the SA is going to have a reunion. Then, it means that _he_ would be there too and she thought that it would be that awkward if he came.

'_What will I have to do when he came? What if I'm not going? No- I must go, this is for the SA and no one can stop me. not even him.'_

She closed the door then continued the work she started in the kitchen. "I hope it would go well."

"Hikari!" Akira shouted to Hikari as she approached the greenhouse at exactly five. She was wearing a blue sleeveless dress that stopped above her knees. She looked gorgeous in that dress matched with a blue flat sandals.

"My Hikari is so cuute~" Akira's eyes sparkled as she hugged her best friend. She was wearing a flawless pink dress with floral designs matched with a pink high heels. Hikari hugged her back too.

They all went inside together and now gathered around the table.

"Hi Hikari! It's been a while!" Finn Tsuji shouted. She was married to Ryuu and has their only daughter, Rika Tsuji. Her hair grew longer to waist level which she tied up. She was wearing a white dress with blue outline with matching white sandals.

"Yeah.." Sakura Yamamoto said too. She was married to Jun and has two children which are twins, Mia and Yui Yamamoto.

"**Hi! Hikari!"** Megumi Saiga wrote in her notepad. She still writes in her notepad after so many years. She was with her husband, Yahiro along with their only son Mikan Saiga. Yahiro just smiled at her the moment she came in.

"Hey guys… it's been a while. I am so happy to see all your faces once again!" Hikari chirped as she saw the former S.A. along with some friends.

They were all busily chatting with each other when Tadashi interrupted them. "I guess we have to start the reunion now, although there's still someone missing…" and shortly after he said that the door of the greenhouse opened revealing a man still wearing business attire came in. Hikari's eyes widen a bit because of the view then looked still on her tea, not keeping her eyes away from it.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit late… there are still some works that were still left for me to do a while ago and clients started to call me and set up meetings. I apologize again." He came in and went to his former seat when they were still in high school. He looked around, he was happy inside since the scene that were happening were like the old times. Everybody is currently seating on their former seats but one seat attracted his eyes and that is the seat of the so-called Ms. Rank Number Two from which Hikari is currently seated. He knew she was a little bit troubled about the incident last night and he wouldn't blame it on her. He knew that she was just protecting their son for that matter.

"O-okay.. since everyone is complete already… we are now officially starting our reunion. Everybody, hold ou glasses up and… CHEERS!" Tadashi happily said. The gang did what Tadashi said and said, "cheers!"

They happily chatted with each other while their children were playing at one side.

"Ne, Akira. Mimi is really a beautiful girl. I wonder how her characteristics became like that when she have parents like you two." Sakura told Akira.

"Well…" Akira started but was cut off by Tadashi.

"Akira was a shy girl before and she often was being bullied by others… that's what I've heard from Hikari then she changed into a demon girl." Tadashi spoke out loud enough for the others to hear.

"What did you say?!" Akira asked evilly as dark aura spread across the room.

"Umm… did i-I said s-something wr-wrong?" Tadashi asked and curled on his chair once as Akira stood up from seat.

"And don't make Hikari the villain!" she shouted as she punched Tadashi on the face making him fly upwards.

"I'M SOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYY!" he yelled as he went farther and farther from the rest of them. Everyone sweat-dropped at the scene.

"They were just like before…" Ryuu muttered.

"Yeah… they didn't change much." Jun agreed.

"Well, well, well… who owns this little kid?" Yahiro suddenly asks as Sean went near him to pick up the ball that was thrown to his front.

"Me." Kei and Hikari said at the same time. They looked at each other then Hikari turned away quickly.

"Oh.." Yahiro chuckled at the reaction of the two, "No wonder he looks like Kei and has the eyes of Hikari…" he smirked and he was nudged by his wife telling him to stop.

"Okay.. okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." he said back.

They continued to look at the happily playing children as they exchange their thoughts to others but silence were still kept between Hikari and Kei until Kei started to break that silence between them.

"Hikari."

"Y-yes?" Hikari asked not looking at him.

"Did you and Sean went home safe last night?"

"You couldn't have see us here if something wrong happened, right?" she said while looking at him.

"Well, just making sure because there are times that you will lost your mind and doesn't know what to do." Kei said back, smiling.

"_Takishima.." _Hikari mentally said, "_You were saying that because you want me to be the same after that. It was true that I was hurt but there is really no reason to take that as a reason to let our 'friendship' apart."_

She smiled back at him as they all continued to talk about random topics.

"_I hope I could do much more of this act. If I do this, then she's happy but if I don't I'm letting a barrier getting thicker between us. I'm hurt indeed and my pride is now long gone because of her. I must take my chances to win her back"_ Kei mentally thought.

It was already 7 in the evening when Hikari mentioned that they should already leave.

"Hahaha… I think you're getting overprotective to your son Hikari. If you do that too much he might become a rebel someday." Yahiro jokingly said.

"Eh? Is it?" Hikari asked confusingly.

"Well, I guess Hikari still doesn't know what to do even if she is already a mother. No doubt how the little boy grew up into becoming like Kei." He said chuckling.

"H-hey. Drop it, Yahiro!" Akira screamed.

"Well, I guess she's just doing that to make sure her son's safety." Tadashi spoke as he munched a macaroon.

"Of course. Who wanted their children to get sick nor hurt?" Sakura said hugging Jun.

"**Yeah. I don't want that kind of thing either to Mikan."** Megumi wrote in her notepad.

"Okay… okay. I give up already." Yahiro threw his hands up as a sign of defeat.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me of someone." Tadashi spoke as he get another macaroon from the table.

"Who is it?" Ryuu asked.

"I thought we're already complete but there's still someone who isn't here." He said back.

"Children. Stop playing for a while and come eat my delicious pastries." Akira said while putting another tray of different types of biscuits in it.

The children stopped and went to them. They sat near their own parents then started to eat. Hikari put out a handkerchief and wiped Sean's face.

"What do you like to eat?" she asked while wiping his face.

"I don't know. Anything can do." He muttered while looked at his mom's face. She smiled and he smiled back.

Kei went near them and sat beside Sean, that means that Sean is between his parents.

"Here Sean. I thought you'd like some of these." He held the spoon filled with a chocolate cake on it right in front of his mouth.

Sean looked delighted at what he saw. He did got angry last night but it soon fade slowly for their family's sake. The other couples looked at the family then smiled.

Sean opened his mouth and ate the cake. "It's delicious!" he said.

"Of course dear, my pastries are the best right?" Akira asked Sean and she received a nod from him.

The picture was perfect for them. They were a great model of a perfect family. His father was feeding him and his mother was looking at them with a happy face. If ever this thing would truly happen then he could've been so happy and he couldn't have felt loneliness before. He wished his family would brought back together once again.

"Dad…" Sean suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Kei asked in return.

"I think mom is hungry. Why not feed her too?" he smiled.

Hikari heard it looked at Sean who is grinning widely. She blushed at the thought that she was once again being fed up by his beloved – ex boyfriend.

"N-no. I'm fine Sean. I could eat whatever I like on my own so don't worry dear." She said back while swinging her hands from left to right as a symbol that she declines the offer.

Kei smirked as he saw his reaction. '_Little by little, I will take you back. __**My**__ Hikari"_

"But you looked tired. Here say 'aaah'" he said while serving the food infront of her mouth.

Hikari on the other hand, didn't like to do it of course because she knew that Takishima has planning something but when she looked at her son's eyes she knew that she couldn't refuse his son. Especially when he is the one asking to her so she doesn't have any choice left but to act this out.

'_Just for today, Hikari. You can do this." _She mentally said to herself. She then opened her mouth and ate what Kei was serving her. Sean was happy at what he is seeing , "_Yay! Mom and dad is working out!"_ he mentally said but little did he know that Kei was 100% more delighted at what he is seeing.

Hikari looked away after Kei served her food only being smirked by the other people inside the room.

"That's cheesy~~" Yahiro started.

The others looked at each other and started to give the family a little privacy on their own. The greenhouse doors opened revealing a man wearing a white lab coat and everybody stared at the new comer.

"I'm sorry… I'm super late.. haha. I am quite busy these days and I kind of can't get out from the hospital." He said as he sat on one chair opposite from where Hikari, Kei and Sean sitting.

"Aha! I told you someone is missing! I thought you'd never come dude. You're freaking late." Tadashi said as he went near the man giving him a small pat on the shoulder. The man smiled in return. He looked around the room and a small boy caught his attention, he smiled at him and then…

"Papa!" Sean screamed out as he went near Tokiwa Iori. Everyone was startled at the young boy's sudden movement especially Kei. He hadn't expected that from his own son, calling 'papa' to another man.

"Hey there little man." Tokiwa said as he accepted Sean in his arms. He tightened his arms around him which made Sean giggle a bit.

Hikari saw the expression of Tokiwa and she is afraid that maybe he is thinking that Tokiwa and her has been making out that's why she avoids him.

"Takishima…" she muttered and Kei looked at her, his bangs were covering his face.

Ryuu on the other hand saw his expression. His bangs were just like transparent to him because he could see him clearly as day. Pain, jealousy. He could see those from him and he wondered if Kei ever thought that Sean prefers Tokiwa as his father than him. He placed a hand on Kei's left shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"He longed for a father. That's when Tokiwa has been helping Hikari how to take care a business. We couldn't blame Sean for feeling those emotions Kei… he wanted you so much."

Kei looked at his best friend and smiled, "Thanks Ryuu." With a small pat on the shoulder Ryuu left him.

Kei felt uneasy looking at his own son clinging to another man. It hurts. Just by looking at them. He couldn't give that kind of joy to him because of his work and he is afraid that one day he would drive him away and completely recognize Tokiwa as his father. He bowed his head and his bangs covered his emotion completely. Hikari noticed it.

She wanted to comfort him yet she couldn't. She's aware of what's happening now and she wanted to stop it but she can't.

"Papa! I thought you're not coming. I remembered that you told me that you are part of the SA several years ago." Sean said as he sat beside Tokiwa.

"I'm sorry little buddy," he patted his head lightly, "I was supposed to give it as a surprise to you but felt like I lost it. I never thought that you would be coming." He smiled at him.

Sean smiled too and suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah! Papa I have a big surprise to you!" he said merrily.

The other members curious to what the little boy was asking perked their ears up and started to listed to their conversation.

"So what is it?" Tokiwa finally snapped.

"I found my _daddy!_" he smiled happily.

Tokiwa was a bit surprised and looked around. He saw Kei, he mentally smack himself for not noticing him. He shouldn't have behaved like that if he knew he was there and now he know that he is so damned! Kei suddenly felt a tug on his lips as he listened to _his _son mention him. he felt happy because even though there's Tokiwa with him, he still couldn't forget about his REAL father. Tokiwa looked at him again.

"Ne, so who was it?" even though he already knows it, he just asked because he felt sorry for the little boy; he just tried to give him an info and it is too rude if he threw that away.

"It was daddy Kei!" he joyfully said as he pointed his index finger at Kei. Kei was of course smiling at their direction and Hikari felt relieved. She thought that something might happen again between them, she sighed.

"Well, that's great!" Tokiwa said back to him, "Now, you now know who's your real daddy is!"

Kei was a bit surprised at Tokiwa's sudden reaction. He thought that Tokiwa was trying to snatch his own son away from him but it turned out that he was wrong. Actually he was also trying to help to search for him, that's what he thought.

"Daddy this is Papa and Papa this is Daddy!" he smiled happily to both of them.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Read and Review! Please continue to support me! =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Here I am again! It's been a century since I updated this story, haha. I'm kind of busy now actually for my new story entitled… umm… oh yeah, I still don't have a title for it yet. But oh well, don't let that stupid thing get into you people! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading guys! Here's my Chapter Six, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any freaking way this anime/manga. All credits are given to its creator, Minami Maki.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**A Friend or a Foe**

Hikari stirred in her sleep as the golden rays of the sun slowly caressed her. She could still remember what happened last night and she is partly thankful that neither Kei nor Tokiwa wanted to fight… because of her son. She got up from her bed then went to Sean's room. He was still asleep so she decided to have some exercise around the park first, it was early in the morning and she still has time before her shift comes. She wore her jeans and her baby blue jacket then strode herself out of their apartment. It was a chilly morning and dews are found in every leaf in the garden around the park.

"This really reminds me of something… or someone rather." Hikari sighed as she jogged around the park. She noticed that there are only limited amount of person at the park during those times which made her miss the bunch of people gathering around, having picnics underneath the shades, and children playing here and there. She suddenly imagined _them_. The ones having fun and the ones who are together. She turned around the corner and started to jog back to their apartment when she saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench under a sakura tree. His black hair was riding the waves of the wind and his eyes are affixed to the playground. She stopped her tracks when she was to pass the location.

"Uh? What are you doing here this early?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" the guy turned his head towards her and flashed a smile. "Oh, Ohayoo Hikari! I'm out for a walk, it's been long since I last breathe fresh air."

"Oh, sorry for my manners. What an interrogation with this kind of weather. Hehe. Ohayoo Tokiwa!" she said as she sat down beside him.

"Well, what are you doing here, by the way?"

"Oh, I'm just taking a jog around the park. I just wanted to come out for a while to refresh my mind."

"Hmm, I thought you abducted your beloved Sean. That would be mean though. Leaving the little boy all alone in your apartment; do you not know that little boys are more sensitive after taking a nap?"

"Oh… I didn't know that." She said as she looked up the sky thinking.

"He would sure cry if you're not there before he wakes up." He sounded sad and that made Hikari wonder what is going on.

"Is something wrong?" she asked this time looking at his face.

"No… nothing's wrong, what made you think of that?" he asked looking at her.

"It's just… it seemed like you are sad and I thought that there is something bugging your mind."

"Well, if that's it then you're mistaken. How can I have a problem?" he chuckled a bit after saying this.

"Oh right. I nearly forgot that nothing can come in your way. It's kind of sad though that you didn't end up being a beautician." She looked at the slowly increasing population in the park.

"Hmmm, that made me upset at first but oh well, I thought that being a doctor would also be good." He sighed as he took his eyes off from Hikari.

"Oh, I must be going now.." she stood up "maybe Sean is already awake. Well then, it's nice meeting you here Tokiwa. Have a good day, goodbye!" she was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked at the owner of the hand, puzzled.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered.

"I was just thinking.." Tokiwa said as he also stood up from his seat still holding Hikari's wrist. "I am wondering if ever… can I visit you and Sean at your apartment?" he looked at her with eyes that looked like longing and Hikari wondered why.

"Oh, s-sure. That won't be a problem. I'm sure Sean would be grateful if you did that. You know, he is kind of bored being alone there so if you are going to be there, I'm sure Sean would have a playmate. That would be nice of you!" Hikari said smiling at Tokiwa. The smile made Tokiwa smile in return, wondering how she could manage to have a smile like that despite of what happened to her in the last few days or in her situation rather.

"I'm glad. Thanks." Tokiwa said back.

"No problem… well, I guess…" she looked down at her wrist and Tokiwa followed her gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he laughed a bit and released her wrist. "Sorry for that, does it hurt?"

"Oh no… it doesn't hurt at all. Well then, I'll be going now. Have a good day!" she said as she jogged her way back to her apartment. Tokiwa just stood there watching at her retreating figure.

"You're so dense Hikari… I can't believe you didn't sense anything." He muttered. He put his hands on his pocket then started to walk away.

Meanwhile, there is someone who is watching them from a safe distance. He was leaning on the door of his car while he fixed his sunglasses. His hands were folded in front of his chest and sighed.

"I can see you just start making moves." He then went inside his car and drove away.

**At Hikari's Apartment**

"Mom!" Sean screamed as he approached his mom at the door. "I thought you are going to leave me!" he said hugging his mom's waist.

"Hehe, of course not Sean. I'm sorry if I suddenly left you, I just went out for a walk. I'm sorry I won't do that again okay?" she said as she hugged him back.

"Mom don't leave me okay, I'll be a good boy from now on. I won't eat the pastries that you make on the cupboard secretly; I will also stop reading books that aren't for my age yet. I'm so sorry mom." He sobbed as he pressed his head on her waist.

She sighed after hearing this, '_Tokiwa is right, they are really sensitive, I shouldn't have left him at the first place. I'm such a terrible mother.'_

"No, it's my fault Sean. I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you early this morning. I won't do that again, I promise. You are my life so there's no way that I would leave you. So don't cry" she kneeled in front of him and wiped his tears away, "There won't come a time that I would leave you." She said as she hugged her son.

**At Akira's Tea Shop**

"Oh, yeah. Hikari, I would like to invite you to a party this evening. It involves store managers and I need you there to be with me… that is, if you agree." Akira said while setting tea to a customer.

"Oh.. I am not that very sure…well it's…" Hikari said as she looked at Akira's back then looked down.

"Well, I'm not forcing you to come Hikari… you could say no if you wanted to." Akira smiled as she turned to face Hikari.

'_Again… I can't be like this to Akira everyday… she deserves to be happy… why can't I make something right? If I didn't go, she'll be sad. But if I go, Sean will be alone.'_ Hikari sighed as she put a hand on Akira's shoulder.

"Don't worry… I'll go." Hikari smiled.

**At Hikari's Apartment (night)**

"I hope nothing is going to be wrong. Please behave." Hikari said as she was fixing her dress for the party. "Please don't let Sean sleep at a very late time. He couldn't focus himself the next day if you do. Don't even think about playing with him late this night and I forbid you to say ridiculous things in front of him." she was putting her earrings when she whispered, "I can't believe I would be doing this… furthermore, why would those two wanted to be with Sean. I told them that I would just put him to Akira's house but they insisted. I hope nothing's wrong." Hikari grabbed her handbag then kneeled in front of Sean.

"I'm so sorry if I will be going to leave you again, I am really sorry… Please be a good boy while I'm gone but if they" she looked at the two persons behind her who were standing and grinning there. "Do something unappreciated; please don't hesitate to call me. I'll be here in a blink of an eye." She kissed Sean's forehead then hugged him.

"Okay, mom. I won't be naughty while you are away. Please be careful." Sean replied as he hugged his mom more.

"Okay then, I'll be going now." She stood up and went to the door. "Please take care of him" she said while looking at those two, "Tokiwa, Takishima… please take care of him while I'm gone." She said and the two nodded in return. She then turned the knob and waved 'bye-bye' to them then went to her destination.

After the 'click' of the door. Kei looked at the man beside him. "Figures… what are you doing here, trying to win her instead of me?" he mocked.

"Maybe. Of course. Of course not. I don't know man. I think after all this time, I still can't forget her. But if I'm the one who's going to win. I hope there's no hard feelings, and I hope for the word 'congratulations' coming from your mouth."

"Dream on, stupid. What makes you think that I would lay your hands on her?"

"Well, let's just presume that I am truly deserved to be with her… after all this time."

"Ummm…" Sean tried to but in but he didn't succeed.

"Deserved? You? Stop kidding me. What kind of thinking is that? Did you get hit by some kind of wood or something?" Kei snickered.

"I was hit on Hikari. And I will continue to hit on her. Got a problem with that?"

"Haha… I thought that you already forgot about her the moment you accepted my offer. That means that you lied. You said that you would stay away if you accepted my offer and now you're coming back to get her. What mind do you have anyway?" Kei glared at him.

"Let me correct you Mr. Perfect but the deal was about if I succeeded in becoming one but the question is did I?" Tokiwa glared back.

"I am certainly sure that you did that in purpose. You're such a big fat moronic idiot."

"I'm sorry but that's so mean. Those words that you are calling me. They don't fit me so I apologize if I didn't make it out into your expectations. Try to use those words on you instead then maybe they would fit." He balled his fist ready to punch the guy in front of him.

"Oh yeah, do you think so?" Kei asked mockingly. He then also balled his fists and veins are popping out on his forehead.

"Dad! Papa!" Sean screamed.

The two turned around to see Sean with tears on his eyes ready to fall down.

"Mom, don't like to see this for sure… (hiccup)… (sob)… so please stop." He said while wiping his tears that are falling down.

The two looked down in defeat and realized what a show they played in front of the innocent child. Being the father, Kei knelt down before him,

"I'm sorry for that Sean. We… ummm…"

"We didn't mean that Sean, I think that your dad and I must have to talk… in a decent way. To end things up." Tokiwa said as he approached the two.

Kei stood up making his back face Tokiwa. "I thought you have ended the fight long ago Iori… but it seems that I got the wrong impression to you… you… I thought that you've become my friend… but it has gotten worse." He turned around to look at Tokiwa. "Well then, I accept you as my competitor." He offered a hand to Tokiwa for a hand shake. "May the best man win." He smiled at him.

Tokiwa smiled back then accepted his hand for a handshake.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: well, that's chap 6 people. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to give me some reviews. They really are my oil to make me continue to live my flammable life. Thanks a lot guys!


	7. Chapter 7

OOOOh! I really, really love your reviews! Thanks for reviewing people! I really like them. Summer break is already here but I still I feel like I'm in school.. what I mean is, I'm still doing school stuffs to have the lovable, important, VIP signatures of my dear, beloved teachers (How's that?!) Why do we have to do clearances after recognitions/graduation? I don't know… but oh well, might as well hope that you would enjoy this chapter of mine!

*Note people: daddy=Kei papa=Tokiwa (I just thought that maybe you'll get confused when you reached the latter part of it)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar characters or any more familiar things in it, I mean based from the anime/manga.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Ceasefire?**

**At the party**

"Ohh! Akira! Look at those lights!" Hikari mentioned as she went inside the room filled bright lights in any corner. This really complimented the dress she was wearing since it really stood out because of it sparkling appearance. She is wearing a blue silk gown and is ornamented with different kinds of beads that shined against the lights. The crowd was amazing since it occupied different types of persons especially from elite businesses all over the world. Hikari is for sure a lucky one to be here.

"Calm down now Hikari." Akira said while making her way near her. She was wearing a purple up to knee- dress with red linings and is ornamented with floral chiffon designs. Hikari was still praising the room but learned to behave until Akira told her to shake hands with other businessmen.

"Oh yeah, this is a conference party of elite businessmen but I'm wondering why only Takishima's father is here… where is he?" Akira mumbled while searching for Kei's figure. "Oh well, maybe later."

**At Hikari's Apartment**

"Ummm… dad, why didn't you let me stay at Mimi's house?"

"Because I wanted us to have some time **together**" he glared at the person in front of them who just smiled in return. They are currently sitting on Sean's bed with Kei on the headboard making Sean lean with him and Tokiwa sitting across them.

"Hehe… I'm not going to apologize Kei… because…" he opened his eyes and turned his face into a serious one plastered with a smirk "I'm here also to have some time **together** with _my_ little boy."

Kei replied with a glare.

"Oh yeah! Papa, where did you go? I was waiting for you the whole time because you said that you will come back soon." Sean suddenly butted in. Kei looked at Sean in an annoyed way but just let him express what he feels.

'_This sure is going to be tough.'_ Kei thought.

Tokiwa made a happy smile again and looked at Sean. "I'm sorry little boy. I just went to another hospital outside the country to join the meeting with other doctors."

"Really?! Where?!"

"It's no special place but it is the haven of the greatest doctors in the whole world. Germany."

"Woah! So that means that Papa is a great doctor too! I'm so proud!" Sean clapped happily as Kei just shrugged at _his_ son's expression. Tokiwa just smiled in return.

"What did you do there papa?" Sean started again.

'_I wonder when will be my turn.'_ Kei thought.

"Oh just some conference about this and that… all about medical stuffs… boring." Tokiwa answered.

Sean giggled as he leaned to his father more. "I would also like to be doctor someday too! So that we could go to conferences together!" Kei looked at his son with eyes of defeat.

'_So I guess I was being replaced… by __**him**__.'_ Kei thought; his expression was being covered by his bangs. It hurt him. A lot. It hurt him to see his son's face towards Tokiwa. He was jealous. Jealous that Sean looked at his rival like he is his father. That made him feel the pain but there's no time for that. He needed an action to win his son back. He has to do it.

"Well, I guess it's too early to deciding who you would want to be Sean." Kei looked at his son with a happy face just to mask his aching expression; he didn't want to make him worry.

"Huh?" Sean just looked back at him puzzled.

"Don't confuse the child Kei. I know that you know that at his age, anything is possible to him since he still doesn't know what it is like in the outside world. He's still just a child for Pete's sake… don't make him grow just like you grew." Tokiwa just gave a serious face to Kei, he really disliked the fact that he is being too strict to the boy at a very young age.

"Why daddy, can't I become a doctor someday?" Sean just looked at his dad with puzzled face.

"That's not what I meant Sean…" Kei started while Tokiwa just gave a what-an-unbelievable-dad-he-is look.

"Then what do you mean by what you said Kei?" Tokiwa asked, he is really getting irritated by his actions since the beginning.

"I err, well I'm just saying that wouldn't you like to become just like me?" Kei said with a smile while Tokiwa just shrugged.

Sean looked at him with a slight interested look on his face. "What do you dad? Do you also go to other places like papa?"

Kei smiled. "I go a lot of places son. There is no part of the world that I do not know nor didn't I step on. I meet with other people to expand our business that's why our name is well known at any part of the world." Kei just explained to him animatedly; Tokiwa wanted to laugh at him by his actions but on second thoughts, he realized he didn't want to get beaten in front of an innocent child; there's no point at laughing at him either.

"What's the name of your work, dad?" Sean asked again.

"A businessmen. An elite one." He boasted.

Sean was puzzled, "What does elite mean dad?"

"Elite are always on the topmost part of the top."

"What~? You are at the top but on the top of it?"

"Exactly."

"Idiot. You are making him confused. Stop giving him complicated words Kei." Tokiwa suddenly butted in.

"It isn't complicated…" Kei looked at Tokiwa with a smirk "Unless you already put that word under the label 'complicated' in your dictionary. How low."

"It isn't just like that. I'm just telling that maybe Sean, at his age now, might be get hard up by it since it's his first time hearing it."

"No… I saw that word before but I just didn't know what it meant." Sean said while putting a finger under his chin.

Tokiwa was shocked. '_Where did this child saw that one?'_ then he decided to ask him about it "Sean… tell me, where did you saw that word?"

"Umm… it's just some random business magazine I found at dad's office when I went there. It was just some kind of unintentional thing I did… I mean I was inside a company so I think that it's normal…" he then looked at Tokiwa who is just staring at him in return.

"…Please don't tell it to mommy!" he screamed as he approached Tokiwa causing both of them stumble down the bed.

"I beg of you don't tell it to mommy! She'll get disappointed at me! I didn't really intend to look at it!" Sean begged at Tokiwa with his puppy eyes but Tokiwa seemed unaffected despite the look the little boy was giving him.

"I'm also disappointed… despite the rule your mom gave to you, you just broke it… when will you learn to obey your parents?" Tokiwa told him while looking at Sean who was clinging at him like he owns his life.

Kei, at this sight, made his blood boil mad, '_What did he meant by parents? This idiot monkey is going overboard already'_ he then decided to butt in into the conversation of the two.

"When I told him so."

The two looked at him (they are now in sitting position Sean in front of Tokiwa hugging him).

"Sean… will obey _us_ if we tell him to do so."

"…What?" Tokiwa was confused at what he said.

"Thick-headed moron… my son would definitely obey us since we are his parents. I'm sure he didn't do that in purpose. Can't you understand that he didn't intend to do that?"

Sean shifted a bit to face his dad. Silence came leaving the three of them share some gazes with each other.

"If you are his father… where were you after the last 5 years?" Tokiwa started.

Silence. "Why are you here after the contract?" Kei asked back.

"I asked a question first. Answer it then I'll get my turn."

"It isn't my fault why I was being separated from my son."

"So you're telling me that it's Hikari's fault?"

"You're blaming mommy why we got separated?" Sean butted in, tears evident on his large, innocent eyes.

"No. I don't blame her for anything. It is clearly my fault why we all ended up being like this." Kei answered back.

"I'm glad you know that fact. It is clear that it is your own fault making Hikari feel like she is really your only one." Tokiwa glared.

"She really is my only one no matter what how you look at it." Kei glared back.

"If she is really your only one then why is it that there is 'other woman' in your life?" Tokiwa questioned.

"There's no such thing as that." Kei answered.

"Oh… so what do you call Aisha Tanazawa then?"

"She is a business partner." Kei stated simply.

"Then what about the contract you made with her father?"

"I intend to break just as soon as he dies."

"But it your plan slipped out of your hands right?"

"It seems like it."

"That's it…" Tokiwa said standing up. "I won't let you hurt her again."

Kei stood up too making little Sean left on his bed trembling. Poor little boy left confused and scared from the two adults inside his room.

"What are you saying?" Kei glared at him.

"What the hell! You have enough of it already! Making her suffer even now! Do have any idea how that feels?" Tokiwa shouted.

"I know how it feels since I have experienced that kind of feeling until now! You! You are the one who doesn't know what it feels, you idiot!" Kei shouted back. He, at least he know that Tokiwa isn't on his shoes so he still doesn't have the right to question him on what he feels, right?

Tokiwa was silent once again. That's right, he doesn't know what he is feeling right now. He just jumped into conclusions not thinking what other people thinks or feels about it.

"You…" Tokiwa's expression was blocked by his bangs. Kei just looked at him and Sean started to sob.

"Please dad, papa… stop this, I'm so scared." He said while putting his head above his knees while hugging them but it seemed that the two was too absorbed on what's happening between them.

"You... Kei… if you tried to hurt her again… I'll kill you… what I am feeling is totally different from what you are feeling."

Kei just looked at him.

"I was never loved by the one I love…I just kept on looking at her but she just kept on looking at you… it was so sick knowing that it is an unrequited love… that's why when you left her… I felt happy…"

"What are you blabbering about?" Kei asked in an annoyed tone.

"I felt happy because I thought that she might give me a chance. I abandoned the offer you gave to me and just put myself into another course… so that I could have an excuse for what will I'm going to do onwards."

_To be continued_

Author's Note: Hahaha… cliff hanger here! Tell me of your thoughts to this one. I really love your reviews and it really keeps my head in place so that I could finish this fanfic of mine this summer. Well, have a nice summer everybody! Enjoy everything while it lasts and don't also forget to give me my medicines! (by medicine I meant your reviews =D).


	8. Chapter 8

Konichiwa! So I am already in chap 8! I'm so very, very happy! I just started with just a simple try and who knows that it would become just like this. I'm so very happy I really mean it a lot. Thanks for the reviews people and have a nice and warm summer! Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: Credits to the creator! **

**CHAPTER 8**

**Chances To Be Made**

**At the party**

"Hikari?" Akira asked as she was drinking her cocktail.

"Uh… ummm… yes? Is there something wrong Akira?" she answered back.

"You looked pretty zoned out… is there something that matters?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh no… no, no there's nothing wrong Akira!" Hikari said as she waved her hands in front of her to let her know that nothing is wrong.

"If… there is nothing wrong. Well, is there something that bothers you?" she asked once again.

"N-no Akira, really I think you're just thinking too much again." She laughed nervously.

"Well, we could go home now if you feel like going now. We have managed to be at this party this long enough so I think we could get out now if you wanted to." She said.

"N-no.. we should join the party till the end. It would be rude though to leave this party when it is on its conclusion now." Hikari said just to make Akira calmer.

"W-well… I think you're right… but let me just know if you wanted to go home already okay?"

"Uh… sure." She said with a smile.

'_I wonder what is happening to them right now; I just kept on feeling this weird feeling. I hope nothing goes wrong.'_ Hikari thought to herself.

**At Hikari's Apartment**

"You don't know how that feels right? Since you have everything in your life." Tokiwa said seriously.

"I don't have everything Iori since you have been able to go against me to the only one that could complete my puzzle. Why not give up idiot!"

"I can't lay your hands on her again damn it! You have hurt her enough already. I can't afford to look t her in that state again. She looked so helpless. If we weren't there for her then maybe she is gone by now. If she didn't set her mind that you with her will never become happy together, then maybe by now, she wouldn't be able to raise Sean this good!"

Kei looked dumbstruck and so with his son who from now doesn't have any idea what is going on. He thought that maybe it's for old stuffs and he was being taught not to interfere with these kinds of things but in this situation, he didn't like that both of his dad and papa are fighting. Not at all.

"Dad… Papa… please stop…" he asked but still, the two seemed like they didn't heard anything.

"I exited the offer you gave to me Kei… because I have heard that you betrayed Hikari… she was pregnant at that time and the SA was worried about her. Her family seemed to be broken apart upon hearing you betraying her. So I decided to become a doctor."

"She looked pale at that time. Very helpless. She stopped doing jolly stuffs." His hands hang effortlessly on his sides. He sure was broken hearted seeing the girl he likes suffer so much because of a guy.

"I could've help her during her maternity days but I am still not an accomplished doctor so all we could do to her is to lessen the pain she has been harboring until then. She managed to cope up till the end but still not enough to forget the past."

"Why are you telling me these things?" Kei asked.

"I'm just going to tell you that after all that you've done on the past, you don't deserve to have her back. At first you put her away and now you are going to get her back. What the hell is up to you?"

"I told you that I didn't intend to do such thing!" Kei shouted.

"She was alone Kei. She went into a great depression. It's good that she really was able to get out from that abyss and slightly turn into her original self once again."

"I helped her… just to make it up to her… I presented myself to help her with a business that Akira was starting and she was glad. After Sean was born, she was able to straighten her path once again. It's good that he went out happy and healthy. He became her light." Tokiwa muttered as he bowed his head to hide the expression he is making.

"I know that what I did before was unforgivable… and even though she will forgive me again… I know that it will be hard for her to trust me completely again." Kei said.

"Kei… it isn't my fault why Sean called me papa… he needed one and I am the only one here present to fill up all your existence. You shouldn't just appear. Then I'm sure I'll be the one who'll be with her."

"Damn you… you've been plotting this all along. It's definitely good that she agreed to have a meeting at our company or else I shouldn't have known any of these. You surely, without any doubt could've won her…" Kei said sadly.

"But still, even though I could've won her… I'm definitely sure that I won't win her heart… since she already gave it to somebody else already. I'll definitely know… that she won't be happy on my arms."

"Iori…"

"I won't… take her away since I already know that she won't be happy… there's no point of taking her away if I'm not her happiness. I won't… take her away from you. Even though it hurts… I have to still accept the fact that she must be by your side." He let himself slide on top of Sean's bed which made the bed creak slowly.

"Papa… are you alright?" Sean asked worriedly.

There was silence. Tokiwa was having second thoughts about what he has said a little moment ago. He is fighting with both sides of his thoughts whether to leave them all to be happy or to fight for her for him to be happy… but… the latter part… seemed so… _selfish_.

He finally looked at Sean after several seconds.

"Yes… I am fine little boy." He smiled and patted his head. "You've became such a big boy already…" he added making the little boy smile. Kei just stood there watching both of them as they exchange glances with each other. Tokiwa then stood up making the other two persons inside flinch.

"Well… I might have to go now." He smiled to both of them. "Sean be a good boy, okay?" he walked to the direction of the door but stopped beside Kei.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your time with your son… I might have not accepted you fully for Hikari but I might as well give a chance… don't break her… live with her the way you supposed to do." He then gave a small pat on Kei's shoulder earning him a smile from him.

"I will." Kei answered.

Tokiwa exited the room and out of the apartment. He then stood before the hallway looking at the moon peering beautifully above.

"I hope I made the right decision…"

_To be continued_

Author's Note: So how was it? give me some of your thoughts from this chap! It's little bit whatever during my latest uploads but please don't hate me for it. I'm still waiting for my medicine (reviews) so please give some soon. Thank you! Read and review please! =D


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everybody! Well, my chapter 8 was my very shortest creation until now. I wonder why… maybe that's because I am so lazy about typing (hehe)… Summer break but still I have to do school chores, why is it that summers always becomes like this? I really just insert some time typing my remaining chapters but those times are really very short. I am so very annoyed about all of these school stuffs and all those paper works that are included in it. Sorry people, I'm just expressing all of my bad feelings about these stuffs. It's just I have no one here to listen for me about these… I might have been reported into the guidance office at once if they knew. Put aside all those school stuffs and let's just enjoy our great summer! Please also enjoy my chapter nine! Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: This manga/anime is rightfully owned by Minami Maki.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Begin Again**

"TAKISHIMA!" an ear-piercing shriek echoed in a certain room in one of the apartment near the park during a very early time, specifically 4 in the morning. The shriek was heard very loud that made people stir in their sleep and others cared , opened their apartment lights and looked out for a second but returned in their sleep after that.

The apartment then was peaceful once again and the lights were off. Except for a certain room on the edge of the fifth floor of the building.

"What the heck are you thinking?!" Hikari blurted out once again. "Do you think he could concentrate himself tomorrow?!" she was mad. Very, very mad. What could be the reason behind it?

"Well, I-I didn't mean it really. I was just too absorbed about him lately." Kei answered back. Are they talking about Tokiwa?

"Well, if you did care you must've let him sleep!" Hikari shouted again. Oh, so that's it. They've been fighting because Kei played with Sean the whole night. After Tokiwa left the apartment, the two started to play different kind of indoor games that are suitable at Sean's age. And because they are too having fun together playing these games… Kei forgot to let Sean sleep at an early time… so he is now facing his consequences. Hikari found them inside Sean's room laughing and sprawled all over Sean's bed.

"I'm sorry Hikari…" Kei muttered as he patted Sean's head that is now falling asleep. "but I think you should quiet down a little. We don't want to wake Sean now, do we?"

"Uh… yeah, sorry." Hikari whispered.

Kei was beside Sean in his bed guarding him in his sleep, though he isn't fully laid on the bed, he is just half sitting-half lying on the bed with his head on the headboard giving Sean's hair a gentle stroke.

"Thank you."

Kei lifted his head to look at Hikari who is now looking down at her feet.

"Thank you for coming… though it is your request to have some time with him, I'm glad you came even if you are fully loaded on your work."

"No worries, I got a very great gift in return so it doesn't matter that much." He said back smiling. Hikari lifted her head and looked at Kei's golden orbs, she smiled back in return.

"Oh, speaking of which… I am kind of curious. Tokiwa said that he would also come to look at Sean, where is he now?" Hikari asked.

Just by hearing his name made his blood boil but it suddenly made him ask himself also, '_I wonder how he made his mind for that. I wonder if he had other plans under his sleeves.'_

"He left… he said he didn't want to get in our way I mean get in the way of my time with my own son." Kei said bluntly.

"Oh, I should thank him later for coming though. I hope nothing has gone wrong while I'm away." She assured.

"Yes. Nothing came wrong."

Hikari felt that there is something going on between the two but didn't react since she knows that they might have been going on a hard time… about the situation that they are in. Even though she is still as dense as before, she still couldn't help but to realize that Tokiwa was starting to make a move the day he helped her with her business.

"If you want to, you could stay here for the remaining time. I know that you're tired for staying with him so I guess this is the least that I could do for you." Hikari suggested.

"Stay here?" Kei asked again. He seemed surprised since he didn't expected Hikari to allow him to stay in her place. '_Is she not mad at me? Well, if that's the case then I might be able to get a chance to have her back.' _He smiled at the thought of them being together once again, that would be great.

"Yes… but if you don't like… it's okay." Hikari said. "Though it isn't that big like your house… it's still comfortable."

Kei sweat dropped. He didn't notice that asking that question would let Hikari misunderstood him.

"Th-that's not what I meant Hikari. I was just… surprised." He said simply.

"Surprised? About what?" Hikari asked, confused.

"That's… never mind." Kei shooed away all the thoughts that is making Hikari confuse. '_Maybe these thoughts would make the situation worse.'_ He put a palm on Sean's forehead as he made a slight movement on his sleep.

"I guess I could just stay here for the moment since it's a payment for my generosity…" Kei suddenly blabbered out.

"What?" Hikari felt a vein popped in her forehead. "Isn't it that you were the one who volunteered to look for him while I'm away?"

"Did I now?" He lied. He did really like these things to last together with her; he missed these times though, it's been long since he last made a joke out of her.

"Yes you did, you idiot!" She shouted but then immediately put a hand over her mouth when she realized that she had shouted a bit loud.

"Hey now, we don't want to wake him up right? But if you do like him to get wake up I could just do the honor. Do you want me to wake him up?" Kei teased.

"Sheesh… Takishima, you are really a stupid, arrogant brat."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Of course not!" she whispered loudly."

He smiled and she smiled back in return. '_It is really been a long time since I made something like this.'_ Kei thought '_I wish it could last.'_

"Since we don't have any spare rooms left. I guess you could just sleep into my room." She said. This made Kei smirk to himself.

"I could sleep into your room?" he asked again.

"Yes." She eyed him carefully. "Why is there something wrong?"

Just then Kei started to chuckle and this made Hikari snap into her thoughts, '_What the heck is he laughing about?! I am being nice to let him in in my apartment and he would give me this?! Just who the heck is he?!'_

"What? If you don't like it then just say so. I would just let you go home. Idiot!" Hikari said fuming.

"You are a sly one Hikari, not because I helped you to look at Sean don't mean that you could take advantage of me." he smirked.

"What?!" Hikari fumed and this sight made him chuckle even more. "That's it! I'll get back what I have just said. You go home right now; I won't let you stay anymore!"

"Eh~? But that's not nice Hikari, I just took the responsibility of taking care of Sean this evening after you left him alone then you give this as your payment? That's just so second place." He teased.

"It isn't my fault that you have to look for him, you volunteered!" she shouted.

"No I didn't" He lied back.

"Yes you did!" she argued.

"No I didn't, go get some check up. You must've whacked your brain at the party or something like that." Kei said bluntly.

"You are the deficient one! Go check your brain to your private doctor because it seemed that you have gotten amnesia!" Hikari argued back.

"It seems that it isn't me who did got an amnesia." He said.

"Yes, you did have one since you didn't remember that you volunteered yourself to come here."

"But I still know my name."

"I also know my name, idiot!"

"But the question is… do you know my name?"

"What?... y-you, do you know my name either?"

"You are Hikari Hanazono, future Hikari Takishima… so do you know mine?"

"J-j-j-j- JERK!"

"That's not my name." he teased. He then got up from his current position and went near Hikari which is currently standing on the open door. "I guess, second placers would really got themselves deficiencies as time pass by don't you think so?" he smiled.

"Uhhh…" She sweat dropped. '_This Takishima is really an arrogant jerk!'_

"So, what's my name?" he neared his face on the level of her face. "Hmmm?" he smiled.

'_K-k-kei… Takishima. Say it Hikari!' _it seemed like his name makes her tongue twisted which makes her unable to tell it. "K-k…"

"K?"

"K-k… TAKISHIMA!"

"Takishima? I think that's not my full name."

"K-k… your name stink! I can't say it!" she whined.

"My name is a special one… that's why you cannot say it."

"Huh?" she gave him a confused look.

"It means that… you still haven't forgotten about me."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Well, I still love you too though. So that means that were quits." He smiled. "Well then, I guess I'll be going now, I still have some work to do." He made his way out of the room but stopped when he was just an inch apart from Hikari.

"Kei. Kei Takishima." He looked behind him and saw her looking down and this made him smile.

He turned around and gave Hikari a pat on her head; this made her head lift a little and look at him.

"No matter what happens. I'll get you back. I promise." He then gave Hikari a loving smile then took his hand back. "I'll be going now but I will still going to visit you two often these days, am I allowed to do that?"

She seemed dumbstruck. "Th-th-that's okay… I guess." She looked down once again.

"Well then. Good morning, ja!" he said and finally went out of the apartment.

Hikari's heart started to beat fast once again. This feeling was lost for awhile and she feels great feeling this back again.

"It's been long since I last felt this.'" She whispered then smiled. She looked at Sean and made him comfortable on his sleep then kissed him on the forehead. She then went out of the room and went into her room.

Kei on the other side stopped momentarily out of Hikari's apartment. He smiled at the thought that she must've letting him in once again. He looked up at the rising sun above the trees at the park.

"This day has been great." He muttered himself and went down out of the building. He rode into his car waiting downstairs and drove himself home happily.

Meanwhile, without the consciousness of the two while arguing. They didn't noticed Sean's innocent eyes and ears opened, he heard a lot or in other words, he heard everything and… he felt happy.

He smiled and gave off a weak laugh since he is already sleepy. "I guess our story will finally start here." And he drove off into his slumber.

_To be continued_

Author's Note: Hahaha! Well, what can you say about it? Please give me some of your thoughts on this chapter! I am so sad to announce though that my chapter 8 has the least number of words till now, that sucks! Hehe but never mind that, I hope I could get some reviews! Read and Review and please wait for my next chapter!

To **AnimeLover 123**: I'm so sorry but I think I couldn't make something like that. I'm no good in writing romance though and maybe before others could reject it I could've already rejected it first, hehe, gomen. I'll think about it more if I could make their married life into something that is out of romance and into something about rejections, hatred and all those lonely stuffs but I think that would be boring… that really is very despicable to read and even I could imagine it already right now. I'm really sorry! Romance isn't in my line! T_T


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I am here again! I got lesser and lesser reviews about my latest chapters and I am so sad… huhu T_T… is it that bad already? Aww, so sad; it really kills me. hehe, just kidding. Maybe you could just give me some reviews about how could I make it better I guess? Or just comment anything… you see I really need more than 20 reviews so that I could win on a bet made by a certain someone and the consequences is really a very unforgivable one. So please READ and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: No, no, no, no, way… I could own this anime/manga. It is only owned by Minami Maki.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**A Day at the Takishima Manor**

"Oh my! Sean, you look like a zombie!" Hikari shrieked as soon as she saw Sean coming down from the stairs.

"Stop kidding me mom." He whined.

"I think you should sleep a little more, don't you think so. I really told you not to sleep at a very late time and yet you disobeyed me again."

"I-I'm sorry mom… I just got too carried away because of dad. It's my first time hanging out with him like that… i-it's fun." He looked down on his feet and this made Hikari's heart twist for a moment.

'_He's right… but still, it's wrong. Oh, what will I'm going to do! I can't make him get sick because of situations like these but I can't let him get sad until now…he's been longing for him and this is the least I could do. Maybe I'll let him pass this time… or… whatever! No more strict moms this time.'_ Hikari knelt down in front of her son and patted his head.

"I'm sorry Sean. It's my mistake though, I'm sorry." She smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry mom if I'm not a good boy!" he cried and hugged her mom and she hugged him back.

"It's okay…" she smiled and patted his petite head.

"Oh yeah mom, when will I go to daddy's house?" Sean asked enthusiastically.

**At the Takishima Manor**

"Kei?" Satoru wandered around their house like a lost puppy searching for his son. There is another meeting that was appointed to him when he realized he couldn't make it since the people that are included in the meeting are the ones who makes fun of him since the beginning. They would either let him wear girl's clothes or insert other topic while the meeting was going on. He would always ask Kei to be there to lead the meeting since no one would object and no one could say a word while he is in there. They were scared of him in short, because once you break his rules you have to be prepared what happens next.

Satoru made a curve into the hallway and entered Kei's room, there he saw him sitting in front of his laptop typing vigorously.

"K-kei?" he asked again but it seems like he hadn't heard a thing.

"Kei." He tried again. Kei stretched his arms to relax it for the time being and continued his work again.

Satoru decided to go near him but before he could land a step on his room he felt a cold glare towards him that tells him I-am-going-to-kill-you-if-you-come-near-me.

"Mouuu! Kei! Help papa on his meeting!" he cried but Kei just sat there and continued typing.

"I can't lead the meeting! I am definitely sure they would let me wear frilly clothes this time! I hate it, please help papa!" he whined once more.

This time, Kei turned his swiveling chair around to look at his dad who is now begging for his assistance on the so-called meeting.

"You are already an old man but still have that habit." Kei glared.

"But they said I'm no man but a young boy!" he whined again. He sure still looks like a little boy because of his baby-face face and its sure is amazing how he could manage to have a face just like that.

"Get out of my room!" Kei yelled at his dad.

"No! Not until you come!" he yelled back with tears now exaggeratingly flowing down his face.

"This idiot…" Kei muttered to himself. "When will you grow up?"

"Kei! Please, just this one! I'm not going to bother you for a month! Just come this time! I really need your help!" he whined even more.

"Shut your mouth, I have things to do too." He is really annoyed about the continuous whining of his dad.

"But Kei!" he whined again.

"Okay fine, you win! Idiot father, you're not supposed to become a father yet because of your actions. Why didn't you stayed in your crib?" he said irritated.

"Eh~? Don't be too mean okay, besides we decided to get your son for a day; so after the meeting, we all could spend some time together, ne? what do you think?" Satoru said happily.

"Hikari agreed?" Kei asked.

"Yeah… though she said she couldn't come. We originally asked if they would like to come with us for a day but she insisted not to come because of Akira's business, so we only got your son." Satoru said sheepishly.

"Ah… that's okay. When will he arrive?"

"I think he will come later. Midori already asked the driver to fetch him at a certain time so I just have to order Sui to look after him while we're still gone." Satoru said while walking outside the room.

"Hmmm, I wonder what will happen today." Kei fixed his belongings and went out to accompany his father.

**At Hikari's Apartment**

"Sean? Are you ready?" Hikari asked while packing things for Sean.

"Be down in a minute!" Sean answered back.

"But I'll be going now; I want to accompany you at your daddy's house… don't you want me to?" Hikari asked with puppy eyes.

"Mom, don't be silly of course I do want you to accompany me."

"But it seems like you like the driver to put you there rather than me." she whined.

"Mom, you're exaggerating. Let's go." He went down from the stairs and hurriedly went out to escape the whining of his mom.

"Geez, mom is acting like a child again." he muttered to himself.

Hikari went out form the apartment and started to lock it; she put the key in her bag and approached Sean.

"Okay little boy, let's go." Hikari said joyfully and gave his son a pat on the head.

"Mom, I'm not a little boy anymore." He shooed Hikari's hand away from his head and pouted.

"Mou~ but you're still my little boy, big guy." She pinched both of her son's cheeks and smiled. "You will always be my little boy." She said lovingly.

Sean smiled in return. '_My mom sure is unpredictable.'_

They rode into a taxi and told the address of the manor. The ride was rather silent because neither the two of them talked; Hikari has been busy reading the papers on her hands while Sean was looking out the window carefully looking at the place around where they are going, as the son of the invincible Kei Takishima, he sure did inherit his father's ability to memorize something even if he only read/saw it once… scary but is indeed helpful. Noticing her son's silence, Hikari decided to give Sean some rules while in the manor.

"Sean, would you please promise me not to be naughty at daddy's house?" Hikari asked not even looking at her son; she was still reading the papers on her hands.

"I promise I won't…" Sean answered back. "…but mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you also promise not to overwork yourself?"

There was a silence. Yes, during these past few days she has been working and working not even taking a break, she can't even remember when was the last time they spend the day together… she missed it.

"I'm sorry Sean…" Hikari said bringing Sean into a hug. "I'm sorry if we couldn't spend some time together these days because of my work… I'm really sorry." She hugged him more while Sean hugged back too.

"Just promise me mommy." He said while closing his eyes.

"I promise I won't." she kissed her son's forehead then leaned her head on his.

Meanwhile at a certain building of a client of the Takishima Corporation, the meeting is still going on and Kei was currently reading the report he made for his speech… with a glare of course. No one wanted to ask a question since they can all see that he is pretty fired up this day and that's because his son is coming to their house for a day, which made him wanted to finish this meeting up as fast as possible.

"…the starting price of this item is pretty high and this means that you could profit a lot as time passes by, and with proper care to your employees I am definitely sure that you would garner no loss but continuously gaining an amount. This could also be a key for your business to gain different business partners just like us for example. Anyways, the service also that I was talking about was…" after another topic, he would soon start another again and keep on blabbering about it. The board members could just nod in return, no more no less. Satoru was just sitting at the end of the table smiling at Kei for his cooperation in coming but soon snapped his eyes open when Kei suddenly excused himself out of the meeting.

"Please excuse me… I'll be back in a second." Kei went out of the room and opened his ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"_Master Kei… was the address you gave me correct?"_

"Yes, can you describe the place you are at?"

"_There's a park just across the street, I am now currently on the fifth floor of the apartment and I've already searched for the rooms in here… Master, there isn't any Takishima name on the doors in here."_

Kei's vein popped out and rubbed his temple. _'This idiot, of course it wasn't labeled as Takishima… though it'll happen in the future.'_

"It was Hanazono." Kei blurted bluntly.

"_Hanazono?"_

"Yes. I didn't say that it was Takishima."

"_T-there's Hanazono Hikari here sir, is it the one?"_

"Yes."

"_The door is locked sir, maybe they have gone out… or maybe the mother didn't want your son to come to you!... or maybe they were kidnapped!... or maybe something happened just recently which made them not to come!... or maybe-"_

The driver was cut because Kei already closed his phone. '_Jerk, like that would happen to them.'_ He then began to dial Akira's number since he doesn't know what Hikari's number is. Soon, Akira answered her phone.

"_Yes?"_

"Is Hikari already there?"

"_Yeah."_

"Is she with Sean?"

"_No… oh! She forgot to tell you about that. She said she wanted to accompany him to your house so she is the one who put him there before coming here so don't worry."_ He could hear her laughing at the other line so he just closed his phone. Rude. After sighing, he finally went inside the meeting room and continued the meeting.

**At the Takishima Manor**

"Okay… so I guess, it's just you and me little bud." Sui scratched his head with a little sweat drop on his left temple. Sean just tilted his head and looked at him.

"Hehe, I am Sui, your… uncle? I-I'm your daddy's little brother and I'm still fifteen years old… and you're five years old… so… can you call me… onii-chan and not uncle?" he laughed nervously. He really didn't like someone call him uncle for some reason… even though he knows that there is a certain time that he must be called like that.

"Uncle?" Sean repeated.

"No… onii-chan. You get it? O-N-I-I-C-H-A-N."

"Onii-chan?" Sean repeated again.

"Yes, onii-chan. You think you can do that?"

"But you're my daddy's little brother which means I must call you uncle."

"No. I mean yes but being called uncle is frustrating. I'm still very young and I go to school and I don't know why I am getting depressed every time you call me uncle. So can you do it?" Sui asked again. This little kid is really getting on his nerve.

"Okay… onii-chan."

"Better… so wanna take a look around?" Sui asked and Sean just nodded his head.

"You're so tiny and you really look like my brother… just your eyes, different from his; it must've been from your mom." Sui patted Sean's head then held his hand to lead him around the house.

**At the Takishima Corporation**

"W-wait Kei! Where are you going?" Satoru asked when he saw Kei leaving his room from the topmost floor of the building.

"I'm going home already." He replied bluntly.

"B-but." Satoru insisted.

"I kept the end of the bargain; I came in the meeting and had leaded it so I guess you also keep your bargain. **Don't bother me for a month**." He said with a glare which made his dad flinch.

"O-ooh… yeah… of course" Satoru replied nervously. His little son grew up as a devil, he wondered why.

**Back at the manor**

"Oh my~ my grandson is very cute!" Midori pinched both of Sean's cheeks while giving off a very irritable, very energetic smile… which became very annoying as time passes by; well, our little Sean just gave off a stoic look in return.

"He really looks like little Kei, right?" she asked to the maids who are also around them praising the looks of the little boy. They all nodded in return and bear off an I-fell-in-love-on-a-little-boy looks on their faces. Sui was just laughing nervously at the background while asking himself, _'Did my mom really have this trait?'_

Just in time, Kei wet inside the room with his briefcase on his hand; he stopped momentarily to sink in what was happening around him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kei asked with snake on his background. This sight made everybody in the room flinch.

"Ah Kei, you're back! Well, as you can see everybody adores your son including me. Hahaha, I wonder what your grandfather will going to say if he saw him even just for once." Midori said happily.

"I guess, he'll turn him into a person just like brother too, hahaha." Sui replied back while scratching the back of his head. "But never mind because even though he's like that, he is still adorable as always!" he cried happily and tried to hug him but soon failed because Kei blocked him with his hand. His brother complex has been starting to kick in again. Soon enough, Satoru also came in with a smile painted on his face.

"Sean! Come here!" Satoru cried happily with bubbles floating on his background but then stopped when he saw him moving away from him and went into Kei's side.

"Hello daddy." He said.

"Hello son." Kei said back. He handed his case to one of the maids and lifted Sean into his arms. "So what did you do today?"

"Onii-chan accompanied me to look around the house." He replied.

"Onii-chan?"

"Oh, brother… I made him call me that since the 'uncle' thing is so getting in nerve. I guess that's alright to you?" Sui asked nervously. Kei just looked at him and soon nodded.

"Okay! Now that we're already complete, let's have dinner." Midori said and all went into the kitchen as soon as everything in the room is settled.

"Is the 'stupid girl' coming?" Sui asked while chewing his food. Kei glared.

"No, I think she'll get dinner at Akira's house." Satoru replied.

"My mom won't come?" Sean asked.

"She said she'll come and get you tomorrow morning, don't you like that?" Midori asked.

Sean stopped eating and looked at them; Kei noticed it and carefully scanned his face.

"B-but mom would be so lonely alone in the apartment." Sean said sadly.

"She said that she'll be okay, so don't worry." Satoru tried to calm him but tears are threatening to fall down on his face.

"I-is my mom giving me to you?" Sean asked again and this time everybody in the room looked at him.

"N-no, Sean she's not giving you to us. She won't do that and we respect her decision." Midori answered.

"I want my mommy." Sean cried and is now wiping at his tears that are falling down on his cute little face. Sui's mouth hanged open, the couple is also looking at him wide-eyed figuring out what did they do wrong and Kei stood up and went beside his son.

"We'll go get your mommy, okay?" Sean nodded but is still pouting.

"There, there… don't cry." Kei wiped his tears and smiled which made the little boy smile in return.

A little moment later, Hikari was sitting on one of the expensive couch of the Takishima family.

"What am I doing here again?" she asked.

"You see, Sean can't concentrate himself without you by his side so I guess we'll have to ask you to stay here for the night, if it's okay." Satoru replied with Midori sipping his evening tea.

"Oh, is that so. Uh well, I think that would ruin your plans." She said sheepishly.

"No… it wouldn't turn out like that. I guess a day with him isn't enough but actually we really didn't spend the day with him… that's so shameful because we just did what we usually do during the day and come to meet him after those works." Midori said.

"Umm, I understand. Works are really a reason why we couldn't spend some times with our loved ones." Hikari replied back.

"Hmm, yeah. That was partially true." Satoru answered back.

"Well then?"

"I guess I'll have to say yes." Hikari said and then bedtime came so fast. Hikari is currently lying on the bed beside Sean who was hugging her tightly. The little boy's eyes were tightly closed and are letting his dreams to visit him. Hikari was still awake looking at him intently.

"You sure look like your daddy." She whispered silently and gave Sean's forehead a kiss then finally went into her slumber.

_To be continued_

Author's Note: So that was my chapter ten, whatdya say? LAME? Okay, I get it; I probably really can't make it better right? But no more for being a pessimist because someone just told me to just keep my stories going until the end so I guess I'll really have to finish this stuff even though it's weird? Never mind but could you give me a little favor? Why not give some of your reviews for this chap? I'll be waiting and thank you! READ AND REVIEW.. =)


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya! I am so glad about the reviews about this past few days; they're all relaxing and very calming thanks (takes a bow). Anyways, some of my close friends often tell me to stop this thing already but never mind them, I already fixed my mind to finish this so that I could start a new one again (and I hope it would be better). So that's it! Please READ and REVIEW! =)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**The Picture of a Happy Family**

Hikari was awoken by the bright rays of the sun. She sat upright and looked at the sleeping boy beside her, he was still sleeping soundly. She gave a kiss on his forehead and finally stood and made her way to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Sigh… I wonder if this is alright." She whispered to herself and filled up a glass of water for later. She took her toothbrush and started to put toothpaste in it; she then started to brush.

"It will be alright for sure."

Hikari almost choked because she heard someone talk behind her; she coughed and coughed but then felt a hand on her back patting it gently and saw a hand in front of her offering the glass she filled with water a little moment ago. She hastily took the glass of water and took in some then spit it out later.

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing?!" she whispered loudly, she didn't want Sean to wake up early since she thought that he needed it because of the other night's incident.

"Ah sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you… hehe." Kei laughed nervously at his mistake.

"Well, your joke nearly put me to death. Geez, do you want me to die already?" Hikari pouted while she was returning her toothbrush back on its place. "Why are you here anyway!? How did you come in?"

"This is our house, I have the right to go inside the room if I like."

"But that's ridiculous! Do you think it's a good idea to go inside a room without knocking either?! What has become of your brain?" Hikari was furious and now balling her fists.

"I just want to check you two out. It must've been tough during those past years without me."

"Idiot. Do you really think we won't survive without you? You're too high Takishima, seriously, lower your pride a little… it'll help you in time." Hikari rolled her eyes and went out of the bathroom. Kei followed her.

"It's just that I really realize that second placers do also have brains if they wanted to survive."

"Until now, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU **NOT** TO CALL ME **SECOND PLACE**?!" She shrieked which caused the little boy to wake up.

"Mom?" he muttered while rubbing his eyes.

"Ohh, see what you've done?" Kei approached Sean and sat beside him. "Good morning son" he patted his head.

"Good morning dad." Sean looked up to his mom. "Good morning mom."

"Oh! Good morning Sean! Did you have a good sleep?" she smiled lovingly.

"Mom… come sit here too." Sean patted the space on his other side opposite to Kei. Hikari don't have any idea why but still obeyed her son.

"Mom, can you hug me?" Sean asked again and this time he closed his eyes and bowed his head a little.

"I-is there something wrong?" Hikari asked nervously.

"Nothing mom." He answered back. Without further ado she hugged her son making him lean a little to her side, he smiled a little.

"Dad, can you hug me too?" he asked again. Kei was a bit flabbergasted a little moment ago because of his actions but soon realize what he was up to. Kei opened his long, slender arms widely and enclosed Hikari and their son in his arms. Hikari was stunned a little but then soon relaxed to the sudden familiar touch that she felt. It was just like the old days ago but slightly different since there has been an addition to them.

Sean smiled more and hugged both of his parent's hands which are in front of him holding each other. It was a picture of a family… a complete one. The one that the little boy has been dreaming of since he was born, he wanted to stay like this for a longer period of time and if possible he wanted this moment to last… but it seems like it won't since both of his parents are in some kind of misunderstanding.

"Thank you mom, dad." He whispered quietly but loud enough to be heard by both of his parents. Hikari's heart melted, she really don't have an idea what her son has been feeling after those long years and even though they were living together ever since, she doesn't still have found any clue about it… she felt sorry for him and for herself.

"I'm so sorry Sean." She hugged him more and tears are threatening to fall from her own eyes. "I really… don't want you to feel this way… but I can't help it."

"It's okay mom." He replied back.

"Beginnings are just introductions; Sean… the body is some adventures… What matters most is the ending since it is the part which really brings something into satisfaction." Kei inserted and the three of them smiled. Yes it is true that endings are the best part of any story… whether it's true or not.

Meanwhile, without the knowledge of any of them inside the room, Midori and Satoru sneaked their heads in the room to see what was happening… and the sight softened their hearts. They were satisfied of what they saw so they just left them.

"That's so sweet don't you think so?" Satoru asked Midori while on their way to the dining room.

"It is totally adorable… so remember the treat I was talking about since the beginning?"

"What was it? I can't remember a thing regarding it."

"Why not give them a break."

"Oh that! Well, that's lovely… let's take them there."

"Okay then. Let's announce it later when everybody is present." Midori said enthusiastically. (Please refer to chapter 3 for the plan that was mentioned).

Later that morning, the Takishima and Hanazonos are now sitting on the large mahogany table in the dining room. They are currently taking in breakfast when Midori and Satoru announced their plan.

"It's just for some days though but I'm still sure that we all could have fun, ne?" Satoru said smiling.

"Beach? That's lame." Sui said bluntly.

"Of course it isn't dear… besides it could be a way for us to make our minds cleared in some way." Midori added.

"Why do you suddenly put this kind of topic?" Kei butted in, he is truly irritated about the fact that they have been actually planning without any consultation from any of the household.

"Oh come now Kei, I know you'll going to thank me after this." Midori answered back.

"Hikari, so what do you say?" Satoru asked again.

"Ummm… well, it's not that I don't want to come but A-Akira might…"

"Don't worry about that. I have contacted her earlier and said that it's okay for you to take a day off during for how many days." Midori said sipping her morning tea.

"Well…" Hikari looked at Sean who just looked back in return.

"Oh yeah. What do you say Sean? Do you want to go to the beach?" Satoru asked happily which made Sean look at him.

"Beach?" Sean repeated. "I never went into one before because mom has no time to go to places like that. I'll be glad to take a look at it if…" he looked at Hikari again. "Is it okay, mom?"

The others looked at Hikari which made her sweat drop. The decision ended up on her which makes her situation in danger because she must not say the wrong one since she knew that she might get everybody sad. She really doesn't like to the beach but she wanted Sean to have fun too… so she just chose the latter part.

"Well… I guess if you insist then its okay to go. After all, it's been a long time since I went there." She said nervously.

"Okay then! Let's go to the beach!" Midori said joyfully.

"I'm not going." Sui butted in which made the rest of them look at him.

"But why Sui? It isn't lame I assure you! We all would be having fun!" Satoru whined but most of them just ignored him.

"I got a camp dad, mom… brother, Hikari and Sean. It's not that I don't like to go but the camp is much more important to me; it's my first ever camp in my whole life because you wouldn't like me to go one of those stuffs."

"Because that stuff is lamer than going to the beach." Midori said bluntly.

"It isn't lame at all! It's where adventure awaits, can't you understand?"

"Just since when did you decide that you like adventures?" Midori asked.

"When I got fifteen years old."

"That's when the blond girl said that she really likes adventures." Kei butted in.

"Wha-!" Sui became as red as a tomato when he heard his brother said those words… they truly are brothers but he betrayed him. What a traitor.

"Blond girl?" Satoru asked.

"I think it was the Serio's daughter." Kei said.

"Y-you're wrong! That's not the reason why I wouldn't like to go! I-it's because camping is more fun than going to the beach! That's all!" Sui flinched when he finally realized that his brother would still continue the one he started.

"Oh my~ I guess my last son would be taken away too, eh?" Midori smirked.

"But oh well, they're all grown-ups now so I guess we must be always prepared to this." Satoru added.

"I don't own Takishima. So that means you would still have him." Hikari blurted and all of them looked at her besides Kei who is irritated by the words being said by Hikari. '_What was that?'_ he muttered to himself.

"Uh… oh?" those are just the words Satoru and Midori can say because of the sudden words she said in front of the man she is talking about. That was one big brave girl.

"Oh really?" Takishima put down his tea and looked at Hikari. "Well, no one told you that you own me… nor anybody else." He glared at everyone with his snake on the background. Wrong word Hikari, wrong word.

"Whatever! Gah! I'm still not going! Those kinds of places are weird anyway!" Sui stood up and went directly upstairs.

"What's with him?" Midori asked to herself but good enough to be heard by everybody in the room.

"He's on the stage of puberty." Satoru answered back.

'_Seriously… I never thought that the Takishima family is like this. It's good that Mr. and Mrs. Takishima don't go to work very early in the morning anymore and they have been spending some time with their children. That must've been a relief to them… a picture of a perfect family… I wonder… when will I ever get one.' _Hikari thought.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: So that's my chapter eleven people. Sorry if I didn't post my latest chapters during the last few days well my main reason is because of the Holy Week and we have to do this and that and go here and there so I didn't have so much that time. But I'm glad I survived again and here I am again posting my chapters, I'm so glad! By the way, why not share some of your thoughts about this chap? It would really mean a lot to me, hehe. I'm also glad that there are still some who reviews in my first ever fanfic… it really soothes me a lot. Thanks again and I hope this time you'll give some of it too! Please Review and thank you for reading! =)


	12. Chapter 12

Hooray! Who would've thought that I could get my simple idea into several chapters... eh~ I am so glad but there are still some who tells me not to continue anymore… sucks to be with them. So anyway I am now on my chapter twelve and the ending is in the air already… I am thinking about getting all of their hearts broken or just let it leave into the predictable happily ever after, what do you think will do? Oh anyway, please READ and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Sunset of Confession**

"Wooow!" Sean exclaimed when he saw the glittering ocean. They are currently on their way to their private beach resort riding on the Takishima's private vehicle with Midori in the driver's seat. They have argued at first on who will drive but it all turned out to be Midori since Satoru gets really nervous when suddenly a dog passes, Kei knows how to drive but just let the others do it, and Hikari… she really doesn't know how. Sean was sitting on the backseat near the window with Hiakri and Kei sitting side by side each other. Midori and Satoru are in the front seats and would often giggle when neither Kei nor Hikari would glance at each other without any knowledge of the other.

'_They are pretty tough to have been hiding both of their feelings for each other until now; I wonder what they have been doing without their loved ones by their sides.' _Midori asked herself.

"We're already near, get ready." Midori announced.

"Hmm… I'm Sui would regret going to that camping, I'm sure it won't get any fun." Satoru said.

"Don't worry dear, puberty really is a difficult stage to every person and we just have to support them to avoid… rebellion in some cases." Midori replied back.

"Hmmm?" Satoru looked at the persons at their back and could see that both of the teenagers have been avoiding each other's gaze. "Ne, you sure are silent today huh?" he teased and Kei looked back glaring daggers at him and giving him the look saying 'shut up' to him. Satoru returned to his original position and gulped nervously. '_I guess I must not talk to him for a while… he sure is scary.'_ He thought.

Kei for sure is scary today because he still can't get the incident later that morning out of his head. He has been thinking why would Hikari say that and makes him nervously think that Hikari might not really give him a chance anymore… well, that's difficult to tell because her actions really contradict from what she is saying so he just assumed that she must've not mean anything in it.

' _I'm sure that was just a mistake, I know that she'll give me a chance anyway and this… might be a good time to tell her so.'_ Kei thought, he really thinks that maybe this break would be the bridge to her realization and she will come back to him with open arms. '_That would be great!'_ he smiled a little to that thought.

"We're here!" Midori announced enthusiastically.

**Meanwhile at Sui's camping**

"Seriously… gathering firewood is fun?" Sui asked disappointedly.

"Uh-uh! That's why camping is fun! It's all about survival of the fittest; we all must do these fun stuffs to survive!" Chitose said joyfully while Sui just gave and are-you-kidding-me look.

"Besides… camping is a great experience for us too since we could all get ready if anything happens… troublesome things for example." A blond girl named Joe Serio, a daughter of the president of the Serio Company which is a company that sells anything related to sports, adventures and any extreme activities which are mostly clothes, gears, things to be packed up and everything related to it. Though it isn't that popularized at other countries it still gains a tremendous amount of money and they are currently planning to make several branches all around the world… and the Takishima Company would like to have business with them that's why they took a meeting with them several days ago (refer to the meeting at chapter 10).

"O-oh!... J-joe, y-you're here. Yeah, i-it's sure fun to gather f-firewood… and survive the day without diverting my eyes off of a wonderful girl like you." Sui barely whispered the last part of it so no one had the chance to hear it except him of course.

"Pardon me?" Joe asked again.

"N-nothing. I said nothing, maybe ummm… let's find firewood. Yeah, w-we need it…" Sui turned his head and went forwards without looking back. He sure is a shy boy.

"O-kay? What was that all about?" she asked loudly.

Chitose just looked at her and said. "His at the stage of puberty, don't worry." He smiled and took the track Sui took, "Let's go." Joe sill stood there but later on followed them.

**At the beach resort**

"So we will be staying here for three days and during those days, working is not allowed." Midori announced.

"What about the company?" Kei asked.

"Ah that! Aoi lend us a hand and told us to have fun. He will take over the company for three days; I hope you don't mind that." Satoru replied back.

"You really are a stupid father, didn't you know that that means that you are giving us owe to him?" Kei said irritated. "I never imagine that this day would come."

"I… I mean I think no because he presented himself to us so that means that it is no owe but just… just… generosity maybe?" he replied nervously, he thought that he made a wrong move again.

"Seriously before you plan anything try to ask others." Kei went straight up to the next floor to look for his room; he sure is really in a bad mood today which started at the dining room.

"I think he's not himself today, Mr. Takishima. Don't worry he'll be okay soon." Hikari said.

"This sucks… why can't you be together with our son?" Midori butted in.

"Wha-?!" she shrieked. "W-where did that came from?!"

"I mean, it's obvious. You like to be with him too but you keep on restraining yourself not to. Is there something wrong with him or anything like that?" Midori asked again.

"I-it's not like that. It's just… I think I'm not fit for him." she looked down to avoid their gazes.

"Look here." Midori ordered and Hikari followed. "Our son has become a different person since you've been gone. He became too cold… always doing work which was still supposed to be us for the mean time. But when he found you again, he started to become somewhat… nice again. He doesn't really join breakfast with us but this morning, he did. I hope you understand." Midori said looking at the scenery outside.

The silence crept after she said those words and the waves have been gathering into their ears. Seagulls have also been heard throughout the silence.

"Ummm… I…" Hikari started but cut off by Midori.

"Just… think about it, okay?" Midori went upstairs leaving the three left at the lobby.

"I'll just accompany you to your room. I apologize for that. Ehem… so let's go?" Satoru asked. He went upstairs and mentioned her to follow him.

"O-oh… yes." Hikari grabbed their personal bags. "Let's go Sean." He grabbed Sean's hand and followed Satoru upstairs.

**Meanwhile at Kei's room**

"This is so frustrating…" Kei muttered. He opened his laptop and started typing again. He started reminiscing their past with Hikari. Her smile… Her hair… Her beautiful orbs... Her everything… especially how she would react after he calls her "second-place". He missed them all. He stopped typing and looked at the sea. It sure reminds him about their kiss at the cliff at Finn's country… with the green sunset on their background.

He sighed and decided to stop working for a while. He exited the Microsoft word and became stunned at what he saw.

"W-wha-?!" there on his wallpaper was a picture of Hikari when she was still in SA. He is sure that he didn't put that as his wallpaper so how did it become like that? Then later on, he saw a sticky note located at the down left corner of the screen that says '_I saw your password last night because you are spacing out… hehe, I never even thought that I could change your wallpaper on that span of time too! P.S. I never really thought that you still have those pictures of that stupid girl on your laptop and you even compiled it all in a folder… why do you like her anyway? But oh well, even though you fell in love with a dumb girl I still love you brother!"_

That's it! He knew already who made this prank on him. The word 'brother' kept on echoing inside his head and finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sui!"

"What was that?" Hikari asked. "That was Takishima's voice… hmmm; I guess he just missed his brother. That's so sweet though." She chuckled a bit then continued unpacking their things. "Sean, do you want to take a look outside?"

Hikari noticed that ever since they landed their feet on the resort, Sean couldn't take his eyes off the sea so she just assumed that since they are already here, she would just give him a break. Sean looked at her and soon nodded and smiled.

"Okay then, let's go!" Hikari smiled and took his hand then lead him down the stairs to their destination.

At their way downstairs, they met Satoru who is also going down.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Satoru asked.

"Oh, I'm just taking Sean for a walk. I sense that he couldn't wait to go out since we got here." Hikari replied.

"Oh… is that it? Well-" he was cut off because Takishima came out from his room and it seems like he was planning to take a walk for the mean time.

"Oh, where are you going too?" Satoru asked again.

"I'll go take some fresh air." Kei said back bluntly.

"Oh… if that is, then maybe Hikari and Sean can accompany you. They are going to go out too!" Satoru replied happily. He does have some ideas in his mind.

"Oh! That's no need… hehe, I can't afford to bother his time…" Hikari said nervously. She knew she wanted to but she kept on telling herself that she might make his life miserable. The words his grandfather had said during that day always keep on echoing in her head whenever it was about Takishima.

"_You will just ruin his life."_

Those words make her feel sick… that's why even if she wanted to she must have to do her best to resist it. That's what she think is the best… in her own point of view.

Kei looked at her and just stared. "What do you think Sean?" he finally asked looking at the little boy who is holding his mom's hand.

"We're gonna go with daddy?" he asked.

"Yes." Kei smiled. "Do you want me to accompany you with mommy?"

"Yes!" he smiled but then soon faded because he thought that his mom might not agree with him; she already turned down the first attempt already so he isn't that sure enough if she would like to go with his daddy or not. "Mom… is it okay?"

Hikari looked at Sean. She can see it, as a mother she must see it. The sadness painted all over her son's face… she hated it whenever he gets sad especially… when she is the reason why.

'_It's just a simple request anyway… I guess I can pass it this time.'_ She thought. "Sure… why not?" Hikari smiled at him and he smiled back. Kei was secretly happy since he really didn't think that Hikari would agree to accompany them for some time. '_It is already near sunset… I have to get her back no matter what; I wonder if it'll turn out to be okay… but no matter what, I'll accept her decision. If she says no… then I'll stop… and would just… give her to Tokiwa… I guess in that way… she'll be happy.'_ Kei was nervous; he didn't know really what would happen if he confessed again.

"So see you later then! Have fun!" Satoru cried happily and went downstairs to meet Midori who said that are going to take a look at some decorations for the resort. I wonder if they are really going to look for some…

Soon then the three (supposedly happy family) are on the seashore currently looking at the waves with the exception fo the little boy of course who preferred playing with the waves by letting it got wet him nor avoiding it; neither of the two. He would also play with some crabs living nearby then go chase them around until he catches them but later on, he would soon let them out.

The walk was rather quiet since neither the two of them didn't bother to put up a certain kind of topic. They just kept quiet. Kei was looking at the sun who was nearly setting down while Hikari… well, she is kind of fidgeting… she is so uncomfortable being with someone she 'used' to know. Oh really? Then she finally got enough, she really need to put up some kind of topic… anything will do.

"Ummm…" Kei looked at her.

"The sun is so pretty don't you think?" Hikari looked at him which caused them to look at each other.

"Yes…" Kei replied; he actually meant that it wasn't the sun that is pretty but the girl beside him.

'_That was lame, Hikari! 'The sun is so pretty, don't you think?' Oh God! That's so sick! Who would even make a better response than 'yes' or 'no' towards that?'_ She mentally kicked herself for putting up such stupid topic. She diverted her eyes to Sean who is busy playing with the waves just then suddenly he stumbled down.

"Oh!" Hikari screamed in surprise and hurriedly went to the stumbled Sean. "You okay?" she asked while putting him up into figure again.

"Yeah mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be clumsy." He answered sheepishly.

"Next time, be careful. I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" she is now getting rid of the dirt that was stuck on his skin since he only wore trousers.

"Yes mom." He answered back hugging his mom.

Kei was just looking at them and when Sean finally let go of his mom and hurriedly continued playing again, he approached Hikari who was still standing there looking intently at Sean. She really doesn't like him to get hurt.

"You sure did let him grow out of your love, ne?" Kei asked.

"Yes. That's the least thing I could do for him… even though I know that it wasn't enough." She looked down then continued walking again, Kei followed her.

"You see, he's been really lonely. He often just look at the park looking at the people down there busily going out and playing together with their loved ones. I know he really wanted to do something like that ever since… but I just can't give it to him. It was simple… but it's hard to get." She said.

Kei looked at her; he could feel all of her sadness and all of that loneliness. He couldn't even realize how tough it is to raise a child single handedly; she must've got really tough doing chores at the same time. He wanted to help but reconciling was the only thing he could reach into his head. He is so absorbed to that word and he is desperate to get her back… so that it could ease their pain with each other.

"It's simple… but it's hard to get." Kei repeated.

Hikari looked at her. "What?"

"You are just like that. You're simple… but definitely hard to get. You're like a tree… once you've been cut down; you'll never be back for a long period of time but in time you will soon again sprout which gives hope to someone… to everybody… to me." Kei said without looking at her, he is just looking forward just waiting for the right time to ask those words to her.

Hikari seemed to get it but she really doesn't know what's happening. '_What's with him? Suddenly comparing me to a tree… don't think I'm that low idiot! Don't you know that trees do have many uses?!'_ she really misunderstood what he really meant.

"At least a tree would have many uses!" she finally screamed. She can't just put another baggage in her heart ne? Especially when it is already half-way full.

Kei chuckled. "What?" Hikari asked again.

"Sean is really lonely without me." he suddenly said.

"W-well… I often put her to Akira's house to play with Mimi though." She played with her hands. She thought that that could ease his loneliness.

"But a father's love and care is different… a friend would be a temporary person beside you but it could never ever go beyond a father's love."

Hikari tried to say something again but chose not to say anything. She knew he was right.

"Yeah, you're right." Her hands fell down on each of her side and her head bowed down. "He must've really craved for you… he even made Tokiwa as his father… for the mean time. I know that he needs you… we need you but we couldn't come near you because I'm afraid."

"Why would you be afraid of me?" Kei looked at her but Hikari was looking forward.

"I'm not afraid to you but I'm afraid on what would happen. I'm afraid we might ruin your life."

"You, together with Sean would never come to ruin my life. That's despicable!" he exclaimed which made Hikari stop on her tracks and look at him. "How many times would I have to say to you that both of you would never be a burden to my life?!"

"I-i…" but she was cut by Kei. "Hikari… all this time, I've wanted to be with you two. Together, but you won't let me come in… why won't you give me a chance?" he took both of her shoulders and held it.

"Takishima… please."

"I know you also wanted to. But why do you kept on restraining?!"

"Takishima…"

"Tell me why?"

"Kei!"

That made him stop.

"You're right! We do need you! Sean needs you and also do I!" Hikari looked at the ground and Kei withdrew his hands from her shoulders.

"After all this time, I don't know why but I still kept on dreaming that we all could live together, but we can't because… I'm afraid." Hikari's eyes went blurry and it softened Kei's eyes and his feelings. He didn't know that after all this time, he has been hurting her ever since they went apart but she kept on enduring it.

"I really hate you when I found about your fiancée, how she acted towards you. Don't you think that it kills me? Every time I look at Sean I can see you, and even though I know you're gone I still kept on clinging on to the fact that someday you would ease your mind and come back. But after your grandfather told me about it, you made me look like a fool. I know that I can't beat you! But that doesn't mean that I'm not fit to be with you nor you're too high to be with me!" she wiped her tears and this made Kei stand back. Fortunately, Sean didn't notice this and kept on playing.

"I'm sorry." Kei said lovingly. "I didn't know that you were having a bad time ever since… I apologize." He looked down but then soon regained strength to say those words. "To make it up to you… I wonder if you'll agree… why not make-up now for Sean?"

Hikari looked up but tears still trailed on her cheeks.

"Sean must be happy… he doesn't deserve to have a family like this. He must not feel sad. He must always feel like he is loved and there's a family always on his side." Kei looked at Sean.

"I'm sure that he would be happy if we're together. Knowing that, he won't get ashamed when he got to go to school. I'll be there and you'll be there. Together we could be a perfect family. Just like what you've been dreaming ever since." Kei looked at her and smiled. "So would you take my offer?"

The sun has been setting down and it gave off a wonderful mixture of the colors yellow and orange. Waves are still crashing on the shore and seagulls seemed like they have gone home. Hikari looked down and sobbed even more. Will she ever accept him again in her heart or she would just let him go?

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: My chapter twelve! I'm so happy! =D I mean with all of my life! I'm near to the end. I wonder if Hikari and Kei would really end up together. I'm thinking about a twist ending… whatever. I just hope you could just give me some of your review or comments about his chap. You know, I really love you guys for being my inspiration. I mean a lot. My first chapter isn't really a hit but because of your reviews I was really inspired to continue doing it… even though there are some who tells me not to continue it. Please give some REVIEWS! Thanks a lot! =)


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! There has been a lot that happened lately and I am so very confused on what will I'm going to do first. My mind is all in chaos right now… there will be a camping for me on the 9th of April so I have to do my best to finish this story up so that I won't leave everybody hanging, okay? I will surely do my best I promise! So good luck for me! Please READ and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: No… I still don't own SA.**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Are We Going to Reconcile?**

"Do you want to try again?" Kei asked… he is dead nervous and all jumpy at the same time, he really needed an answer right now; a direct one but seeing her look at the ground while sobbing more means different to him. He thought that that is the clue for him that she won't give him a chance… that even if she wants to she must sacrifice for all of their happiness. But why can't Hikari understand that she is his happiness after all this time? Why can't her thick head sink in those words inside of her?

Words started to fly all over Kei's mind. The sound of rejection and all of those 'give-up' ideas makes him feel helpless.

'_Hikari… do you really don't want to try again?'_ he thought. He then looked down and just stared at the ground. Silence enveloped the two.

"Takishima… you know what—"then she was cut off by Kei.

"It's okay… I understand. I… won't bother you again… I'll try; maybe I'll just going to fix this… and have some legal agreements for our son. In that case, I will be able to see him again, by the order under our agreement." He looked in pain.

She can't see his emotions since he looked down… he sure must have been hit real hard. She regretted it… she knew it, deep in her heart there is still a place where only he can enter; a place surrounded with love; a place where happiness is found; a place that only he can fill. She wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him that it's okay… that she will give him a chance; that they will be together forever but why is she denying that? Why does she keep on restraining everything? Is making him happy the real reason why? Or there is still something else? Why wouldn't Hikari give him a chance?

She bit her lower lip; she felt guilty for making him sad. '_Am I going to give him a chance? What is the right thing to do?'_ she mentally thought… she is really in an utter chaos. Then realization hit her, she already said the truth to him that after all this time, she has been waiting for him ever since he left. '_Maybe… just maybe.'_

Soon then Kei started to move and walk towards Sean's direction. The little boy has gotten too far already without any knowledge about what's going on to his parents. He was just too absorbed by playing with the crabs and didn't even noticed that he has gone too far away from them… this is his first time anyways so we couldn't blame him for being like that.

"I'll go to Sean." Kei said leaving Hikari standing alone there. Winds are making her long hair wave through nothing and then suddenly she chuckled… a giggle probably but a soft laugh and this made Kei stop in his tracks. Curious, he looked back at her and she saw a mad-like Hikari; she is crying but at the same time laughing with her eyes closed looking at him. She stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"You know what, you are so lame!" she shouted since they earned quite a distance from each other. He was stunned. '_What was that? She was crying at first then this… what is wrong with her?'_ he turned to face and asked, "What?"

"After all this time, yes I agree I never forget about you… because of Sean, just by looking at him made me think of you; it kinda felt like you are always there with me but sadly it was Sean."

"What are you trying to say?" he asked confusedly nearing her again.

"We're both lame."

"What are you talking about? I really don't get it."

"We're both using Sean to be together. That's so funny."

Kei seemed astounded by those words being said by her. "So much for a second placer."

"Don't call me that. I ended those challenges long ago already." Kei stopped in front of her and eyed her.

"But still… you never change."

Hikari started to walk and Kei followed her. "I thought about it."

"What?"

"About this reconciling thing that you saying but I guess we just can't."

"Why would say that? Oh, don't say that 'because I'm not fit for you' thing to me; I know you knew that you were fit for everybody… too lucky to have you." He put his hands in his pocket. The recent conversation was just like a blur to them yet Kei still doesn't know if she really doesn't like to try anymore but talking to her like this made him calm for a reason.

"Why do you laughed so suddenly?" he suddenly asked.

"It's getting beautiful and beautiful in here." She commented.

"Why did you say those words?"

"I never really thought that sunset would give a very calming aura… it's just so serene."

"Stop avoiding topics Hikari." He stopped and she stopped too. She looked at her with a blank face.

"I'm serious." Kei said.

"Shhh… I'm thinking." She said back which made Kei question her. She seemed different after those conversations like some kind of…

"Are you some kind of bipolar?" he suddenly asked.

"No! What makes you think of that?!" she shrieked closing her fists in front of her.

"The last time I saw you, you were sulking then you just laughed for a second and now you're being serious. What kind of human being is that anyways? It would be great discovery though." He teased.

"Oh come on! Having different emotions for the time being makes you normal; the one that having different emotions at a time is the abnormal one!" she defended.

"Oh is it now?" he crossed his arms in front of him and raised one brow at her.

"Why wouldn't you believe me?" she asked.

"Because information from second placers is not to be trusted… because…"

"Because?"

"Because they are second placers."

"Geez… what kind of stupid idea is that; you're just telling me that those people that are lower than second placers are not also reliable sources, is that it?"

"No." he put his hands down and turned around so that his back is facing her. "Sean might wonder why we're not on his side." He then ran and called Hikari. "Well then, see ya. Miss Second Place."

Hikaeri fumed in anger and screamed, "Don't call me second place!" she then fasten her pace and gave her best to overtake hi; she sure still have some guts left to do such tiring work.

Despite the look Kei was giving her after his confession. His feelings are remained hidden under his skin. He looked happy but something painful is in the inside and he can't take it out since he knew that he might hurt her feelings and also their son. He wanted the best for her so he decided not to show her his weak side… even though it nearly ate him alive.

Both the two of them finally reached Sean's side and they are both panting with Hikari panting harder of course. Sean looked at them confusingly.

"Where did you go mom, dad?" he asked.

"Oh nowhere… just wanted to breathe fresh air." She lied.

Sean just looked at the both of them and said, "Okay." He then continued searching for some crabs on the shore. It's good that their son has some brains or else he might've drowned already.

Kei seemed depressed. He didn't get a concrete answer; he tried balancing himself again but he can't… he really needed her answer badly. Even though he already said those words to her about the 'agreement' thing he really didn't mean it and won't mean any of it. He can't just give up like that, can't he?

The sun has hidden itself behind the horizon and gave a nice combination of violet and red. Colors fitted for serenity. A very nice time to be happy and to be together again… if there's a situation like that occurring during that time.

Kei hung his head down and felt hopeless. He thought that he won't really get any chance ever again but what does she mean by doing those? Hikari did very suspicious movements today and he can't help but to ask himself why has she been acting like that.

He then looked at his side and just looked at his supposed-to-be family. '_Why Hikari… why can't you let me come in?'_ he felt very, very sad. He is in mayhem. Maybe this 'reconciling' thing might become the reason of the whole end of their relationship now. He understand her why does she feel that way towards him but he couldn't stand the fact that there is other man holding her hand other than him. It makes him sad that all he could do now is to become a faithful friend to her and a responsible father to their son… and it hurts to know that the happy family their son was dreaming of will never come true.

Hopes and expectations are tough ones to deal with. It's like you've been going through the needle hole just to get or do one… it isn't just like any words that are to be said; these are something we must aim to reach.

Just then he heard a cry and judging by the voice, it was his son. He stumbled down and has hurt his knee and there he was sitting on the sand holding his knee trying not to touch it at any case. Hikari came to action of course, as a mother she knows what to do if ever her son gets hurt even in the slightest cut. She kneeled in front of him and looked at his scratch.

"Shush now Sean… it's going to be okay." Hikari said concerned. Just what we have said before she really doesn't like her son to be hurt… in any possible way.

"Mom, it still hurts." He sobbed.

Soon then Kei went towards them and kneeled too. He took a look at his son's scratch and looked at him. He then patted his head and said, "Let's go back and treat your wound." Without anything left to say, Hikari just nodded in return. Kei brought Sean into his back and gave him a piggy back ride; in Sean's point of view, he liked it. The way his father tried his best to be a father and he must be more happy if his mother would hold his father's hand then they would be just _like_ a happy family… even for once.

Sean hugged Kei's neck tighter but not to the extent that he could suffocate him and buried his face on his shoulder.

"I wonder if this could last." He whispered but Kei heard him and he felt sad. More heart broken than ever. Hearing that coming from his own son is so frustrating. He didn't like it. He really didn't like it at all.

This has been a very long day for him. He attempted to reach Hikari's heart but it turned out to be just like the same. He looked at Hikari who was busy looking at Sean with worried eyes. Seriously, he couldn't get it. He couldn't get her; he couldn't get what she meant. Why endure these stupid things when in fact someone has been already making moves to make it right? Is it really that bad already? She already told him that she still has feelings for him but why is she still doing this act?

He was really sick and tired of it already. He's tired of waiting for Hikari but he can't just let go. She is his everything, his world so what do you think will happen if she suddenly vanishes? That's the reason why he will never give up on her. He knew deep inside his heart that he deserve this but some part of it tells him that she is so stubborn for not forgiving him until now.

Seriously, he really wanted an answer right now. Hikari must have noticed the gaze he was giving her so he asked "What?" she looked at him innocently just like those days before… he wondered when will those days will be alive once again.

"Hikari… did my words never reached you?"

She was unguarded with that sudden question being thrown at her. Did his words never reach her after all these days?

"Why can't you give up, Kei?"

"Because you are a part of me." he answered bluntly. Those words were sweet to hear in her ears but no matter how sweet it is to have him back, she really can't afford messing his life and making it in chaos.

"Look, I'm sorry." He started again but this time looking down. "I'm sorry for being a jerk, sorry if I didn't tell you but it doesn't mean that I really won't tell you… I just have to say it at the perfect time."

"And every time that we're together wasn't perfect."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what?"

He became silent. It's good to know that Sean has dozed off into deep sleep which made him unable to hear what both of his parents are saying right now. The way back to the resort seemed to be longer than going away from it.

"Every time I spend with Hikari was perfect… but I'm not that stupid to ruin those perfect times for one stupid reason."

"So you're telling me that the reason for us being apart was stupid. Okay then, have it your way."

"I have to choose when. I have to choose what perfect time of yours will I be going to narrate it to you."

"Let's not talk about this anymore." She sighed in defeat.

"Just when I thought we're beginning to get better then it gets colder. Seriously Hikari what is wrong with you! I have told you already that I am sorry and you also cleared that you still have feelings for me. Why can't you accept me again?" he whispered loudly so that he won't wake the little boy up. Sean has already suffered for a very long time now and he is really desperate to change that but when he already has the chance to make up from him; bad luck is getting in the way.

He sighed frustratingly. "Tell me why Hikari. I'm sure I'll be able to solve it."

"Nothing. You have nothing to worry about yourself. You're still perfect just like before."

"But without the two of you in my life makes me feel unwanted, a mess, a duplication of an unsuccessful man." His tone was sad which made Hikari wanted to comfort him… but sadly she cannot. Damn her pride.

"Don't talk like that to yourself." He heard her say.

"Why Hikari?" he asked for the nth time already. He really needed to know.

"Relax Takishima. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"What, what will you going to tell me?" he asked.

"My answer."

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: I know that I'm getting lower and lower and my story seems to be boring but I'll make up for all of you to the remaining chapters left. Thank you so much for those reviews that you are giving me, I really am very thankful (bows down). I guess I'll just give them another problem the next chapter to help both of them push to the next level, reconciliation. I wish you would look on to that. Thanks for reading and please leave some review, okay? Thank you again!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! I am so sorry for some late updates because I have tripped with some problems and it doesn't matter as long as I can finish this fanfic. Soooo, here I am now with my chapter 14! You can point out my mistakes in the fic so that I could make it better next time… oh wait, did something happen to me these past few days? Well a lot but I'm not going to tell it. I am just so relieved that they have sites like this to unleash everybody's imaginations and feelings at the same time. Ugh, living is so very difficult but as long as you are happy… you could forget about the negative facts about life but it won't surely leave you completely. Well, so much for an introduction let's carry on! Please READ and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: Minami Maki owns this anime/manga.**

**CHAPTER 14**

**So Much For a Vacation**

The three walked back into the resort but is welcomed by busy people with worried faces. The maids are doing their best to fix everything into place because of the sudden command from the Takishimas.

"Excuse me but what is going on?" Kei asked one maid.

"Madam told us to fix everything into place before you go back to your mansion sir. She said it's urgent." She then again busied herself in fixing the resort.

"Go back?" he repeated.

"Takishima, what's going on?" Hikari asked too.

"Just a second. Can you get Sean to your room instead?"

"Yeah, sure." She took Sean from Kei's back and watched him as he left.

"I wonder what is happening." Hikari muttered and went upstairs to their room.

Hikari laid Sean into the bed once they got there and went into the bathroom to find a band aid kit in the cabinet. She quickly treated her son's wound so that she could also help in fixing or to know what's happening.

Meanwhile Takishima is currently in the living room to confront his parents about the sudden actions.

"What is going on?" he asked calmly.

Satoru who is sitting on the chair replied. "Ah, Sui was hospitalized." Kei's went into confusion. What? That's it?

"That's the reason why we have to leave?" he asked again, he didn't like the very idea at all.

"You're mom is really worried, come on, don't be insensitive." He sipped his tea which is on the table and leaned his back on the sofa.

"But—" he tried to contradict his parent's decision but is cut off by Midori.

"Do you want us to do the same to you if you're the one being hospitalized?" Midori asked while on the phone, she is currently calling the hospital where Sui is confined.

That's right. He has put his position into his. He has been too much absorbed during their conversation with Hikari and was so very desperate to get her back… and he thought that this is the perfect time for their reconciliation.

"Okay." He finally said.

"Good." He heard her say. He then sighed in defeat and decided to go back to tell Hikari about it; he wanted this to have time with them but sadly it vanished like nothing… but he realized that he never expected something like this in the first part so he still has to be thankful to his parents for bringing up such an idea. They are unpredictable sometimes and he liked it.

He reached Hikari's door and knocked three times into it which also accepted on the other side by saying the word 'come in'. He opened the door just to see her treating their son's wound; good thing he is still asleep or else he would be crying now.

Hikari stood up and said, "I just finished bandaging his wound, I hope it will heal very soon." She then went into the bathroom to put back the kit.

"They said Sui was hospitalized." He started.

"Oh my gosh! Seriously?!" she asked. Kei asked himself, '_Am I the only one here not worrying?'_

"Wh-what happened? Did he get bitten by a snake? Did he fell down on their tracks?" she worriedly asked, of course as a mother now, she knows what could Midori be thinking today and that is Sui and same goes with Hikari.

"I don't know." He answered.

"You didn't ask?"

"No."

"You're not worried to your own brother?"

"Why do I need to ask what happened if we are going to see him later?"

"That's common sense Takishima, what happened to your brain?"

"I said we're going to see him later so it doesn't matter."

"It does matter. He is hospitalized so you must know the cause of it too."

"I'm not going to argue with second placers especially the one who is holding a title in the Guiness Book of World Records being the World's Longest Second Place." He said with annoyance.

"Idiot." She then laid herself beside Sean and started to fix stray hair blocking his son's face. Surprisingly, Kei also lay on the other side of the bed and looked at Hikari.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I just want to be with Sean."

"Are you telling me to get out?"

"With his mother."

Hikari blushed at it but still composed herself not to be obvious to him. She finally made a decision and she is going to tell him that very soon on this vacation but sadly cancelled because of Sui; she is now currently thinking of a day she will say it to Kei and she hoped that that day would be great. Yes, she really wanted to be a part of Kei Takishima's life; not because of his money; nor his appearance; not because of his family; but because of her love to him. Her dream will finally be coming true.

She smiled and looked at Sean to avoid Kei's gaze. "You really resemble him." she commented.

"I know. That's why you're going to give me your answer soon." He replied.

"Yeah… soon." She then closed her eyes and hugged Sean… Kei smiled and did the same thing hugging Hikari's arm in the process. She was surprised and wanted to push his hand away but never mind it this time, just this time. The family looked adorable and Sean couldn't help but to smile, he has woken up when Hikari was ranting about Sui being hospitalized and can't help but to fake his sleep just to know if there is any progress… lucky for him, there is.

'_I hope everything will turn alright.'_

After several minutes Satoru was ordered by Midori to get Hikari, Kei and Sean but he can't help but to feel confused on the reason why Kei's room is empty. He just then turned himself to Hikari's room and noticing the silence on the other side of the door; he just opened the door silently and felt happiness at what he saw. He then ran towards Midori without even closing it.

"What now?" Midroi asked annoyed. She is still busy on knowing the condition Sui is having when Satoru came joyfully at her side.

"You need to see this." And then he grabbed her hand and followed the same track he took in going to Hikari's room. There, they peeked their heads inside only to be welcomed by a sleeping smiling Sean together with Kei and Hikari on each side of him and hugging him.

"That's adorable." She commented.

"I know. Maybe that's the reason why Kei became so mad when we told him that we're leaving." Satoru replied.

"Yeah. That's so pitiful of him but Sui's condition right now is the most important."

"Why not just let them stay here while we two go?"

"Sui probably won't like that."

"Oh."

Later on, Satoru was forced to wake them up so that they could go already. So much for ruining his son's happy moment for his supposedly-happy-family. The ride to the hospital was silent… very. Kei still glared at his dad which gave Satoru shivers on his neck, Sean and Hikari are still sleeping until Hikari's head suddenly leaned on Kei's shoulder without her knowledge which made Kei smiled inwardly but still did not forget to glare at his father; and Midori, of course is on the driver's seat… even though everybody is disappointed about the outcome of the vacation, everybody is thankful that everyone did have a good time.

"Sui was confined to one of the branches of Tokiwa's hospital. Good thing, Tokiwa was there to help Sui when he was confined." Midori announced.

"Oh, that's good." Satoru replied.

"Your actions are so very interesting, Kei." She started.

"I don't want to talk." He replied bluntly.

"The view form before was adorable."

"Yeah, not when this man didn't came to interfere." He glared at his father's back.

"Aah… oh that was… ummm… yeah… sorry." He replied nervously.

"So, I guess there is already a progress. Did you already reconcile?"

"Shut up."

"Why won't you like to talk about it, we're curious."

"They're here. Don't expect me tell anything about it as if they're not here."

"Yeah, yeah."

"The vacation was so very soon." Satoru remarked.

"Blame it to Sui." Kei replied.

"Don't speak like that with your own brother." Midori butted in. "You know yourself you wouldn't like to do that, right?"

Hours has passed and they already reached the hospital and all of them immediately went to the room the nurse has instructed them before they left the resort. As soon as we opened his room, a girl with a blond hair was there sitting near the bed Sui was lying and as soon as she saw us, she stood up and greeted us.

"Good evening." She bowed. Sui turned to look at them too.

"Oh, I bet you are Serio's daughter?" Satoru asked entering the room.

"Uh…yeah." She smiled to them.

"Tell us what happened." Midori asked as all of them entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Sui asked, "Weren't you all in a vacation?"

"Your brother wanted to see you badly after he learned that you are hospitalized." Midori replied.

"Really brother?" Sui asked with misty eyes.

"You wished." Kei said mockingly.

"Say, what's your name?" Satoru asked.

"Her name's Joe dad." Sui answered quickly.

"Oh."

"She's the girl I've been telling you about." Kei butted in.

"She looks pretty." Midori commented.

"Thanks, I guess." Joe answered sheepishly.

"What happened?" Hikari finally asked carrying Sean in her arms, he is still asleep until now probably because of playing non-stop with the crabs on the shore.

"Well…" Joe started. "I've been walking alone trying to find some firewood when suddenly I tripped and then he came in front of me so that I won't hit the ground but sadly it wasn't the ground he hit but a log… his back hit the log and a stone hit his head. I'm really sorry for my clumsiness! I am definitely sorry for making Sui into trouble!" she bowed her head as a sign of apology.

"Its fine Joe, I'm totally fine after all." Sui replied.

"No you're not. It's my mistake for being a clumsy girl that's why you're hurt!" she answered back.

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes."

"No."

And as they continued to rant about it Kei just said quietly but with full annoyance, "And this is the only reason why we need to get us out form that perfect moment?!" he glared at Satoru who flinched and Midori who continued to watch the two argue together.

"Mom, dad… I'm perfectly fine." Sui said.

"But we still can't help but to worry." Satoru replied.

"You're exaggerating. There will be always people around me who will protect me or to watch over me if you're gone." He looked at Joe who instantly made a giggle.

"Well, we can't go back to the resort now since I gave all of them their leaves. I guess, we'll go stay at our house instead. What a waste." Midori said disappointingly.

"Let's go. Surely Sui don't like us to meddle with him right now since he uses the incident an excuse to be with her girlfriend." Kei went to the door and opened it; he took Sean from Hikari then went out, Hikari then followed him.

"It seems that I am not the one who mustn't be meddled with but him. It's obvious." Sui remarked.

"Just leave him. He still is processing everything that is happening." Satoru replied.

Soon, the door opened revealing Chitose who is panting hardly.

"I saw you're brother outside and…" his words soon faded when he took sight of his parents inside.

"Oh hi Chitose!" Satoru greeted.

"Hello Mister Takishima. Fancy meeting you here, I thought you went for a vacation."

"Oh we were for awhile but when we got the news that Sui was hospitalized, we just can't help but to worry for his condition."

"Oh yeah… I just saw Kei outside talking with Tokiwa… and I think that's serious because Kei and Tokiwa already looked like they are going to fight."

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Hahaha! I made it! It's really tough making fanfics and at the same time reading other people's fanfic with different subject. I am so very obsessed with Gakuen Alice and I am so very much can't wait to make one and that is the first thing that I would after I finish this. Sucks, right? I can't concentrate myself with the one I'm doing anymore because of my excitement to make another but that's hell so I just keep in my mind that I will finish this no matter what. Thank you very much for your supports! Please leave me some reviews! Thanks! I'll update this as soon as I can! =)


	15. Chapter 15

Hiya! I am here again! You know I am kinda bit very hard up in building up words and sentences for my story. There are several stuffs that I would like to put but ended up staying in my mind since I couldn't grasp the right word for it and it makes me sad. Whatever! Okay, let's just get on with the continuation okay? PLEASE READ and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA.**

**CHAPTER 15**

**Lies**

"You said you will never do something despicable again!" Tokiwa pushed Kei and luckily Sean was transferred to Hikari before they saw Tokiwa on the way. Kei grunt for the impact he was given.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he whispered loudly. It is actually bad to scream inside the hospital walls right? Especially if you are just a visitor and not a patient, they would understand if you're a patient but if you're a visitor… well let's just say that they'll tell you to shut up and get lost.

"I am talking about you and all of your stupid doings!" he replied back. They managed to keep their voices down so that no one in the hospital would be bothered and gladly they doing a good job.

"Stop it you two!" Hikari then whispered loudly. Of course, with Sean in her hands she couldn't stop both of them… if ever they will fight in there.

"What is wrong with you?" Kei stood up and dusted himself.

"You are wrong. I am wrong. I thought you're not going to hurt her." Tokiwa said glaring at him.

"I didn't so what the hell is your problem with that?"

"Oh don't play dumb Kei." Tokiwa replied with mockery.

"Tokiwa, stop this." Hikari said calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kei replied with a glare.

"Seriously, I just put all of my efforts down. I never would've just let you have a chance."

"How can I understand anything that you are saying if you're not going to tell me?"

"Takishima… please stop. Both of you. Stop this." Hikari was already having a hard time silencing the two.

"You said never but you did. Argh! You are so impossible Kei and I am so very stupid for letting you have your own way!"

"I told you that I don't have any idea what you are talking about right now!"

"You played with her once and now this? Have you have any idea what she felt when you already did that to her! Geez, come on Kei what are you doing with your life?! Are you happy playing into people's mind?!" Tokiwa to rub his head in annoyance. He wanted something to hit or better been someone to hit… and the one in front of him is the best candidate for it.

Kei run a hand through his hair and replied, "I don't damn know what you are talking about… is it really hard for you to understand that?" he gave off an annoying look to him.

"Don't give me that look Kei; there is nothing to be like that if you are not involved. Just how much do you want Hikari to suffer?" Kei just pinched between his brows in frustration, he certainly didn't get any of the things he just said.

"What do you mean Tokiwa?" Hikari asked.

"This man." He pointed Kei. "He's not the man you think, damn it! I'm really so stupid! How did I ever concluded that you will change!" he withdrawed his hand and looked at him. "I swear I'm going to punch you real hard right here, right now!"

"You're not going to do that in a hospital." Midori suddenly butted in. When they heard that the two were having a fight, they run off immediately to find the two to stop their fight.

"Oh I can, this is a hospital so if any of us has been injured, we are gladly to treat him in this place." He said back.

"Have you lost your decency already? How can you talk like that to people who are far older than you?" Satoru replied.

"I apologize for this action of mine but every time I see your son right now, I have this urge to punch him and I got a really damn good reason why."

"I really don't understand you." Kei remarked. '_This person has been blabbering words and yet he didn't give us any clue why he's been acting like this. Is he out of his mind?'_ he thought. Sure did the Takishima family and company was out for a vacation which made them miss a very intriguing news… with Hikari and Kei involved of course and is sadly broadcasted in the whole place.

"Tokiwa… what is it?" Hikari asked again. He just looked at her in return and glared at Kei. "I guess, he must be the one whom you asked for it." he then walked out from the place.

"Tokiwa, wait!" Hikari cried back which startled the sleeping Sean. "Mom?" he asked sleepily.

Realizing that she couldn't stop the grunting man away all she did was to watch him stride away from their view.

"What is it this time Kei?" Midori turned to look at her son who still has a glare on his face.

"I told you I really don't know." He answered back. He felt truly annoyed because of the continuous same questions being thrown at him and he really doesn't have an answer for it.

Suddenly, Satoru's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. The trio together with the little boy just stared at one another trying to find out what is happening.

"Mom, is something wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"Oh, no nothing's wrong dear… just go back to sleep." she patted his head gently which made the little boy just follow into her command. After several seconds later, Satoru came back panting caused by running just to get back to them. Everybody stared at him questioningly.

"We have to go back to the manor immediately." He announced and hurried his way to their car, without further ado the others followed him also. They have no idea what is totally going on and Hikari felt scared that she might be one of the reasons why there is a problem again. Hikari stirred her position so that it would get better and just placed Sean beside her with her hands completely around him.

"What is going on?" Kei managed to ask.

"The maids called me saying that Akira came into our house ranting about you being a jerk and a liar." Satoru replied. He is the one driving and Midori this time.

"Akira? Why would she do that?"

"Let's find out soon."

It just took several minutes after they reached the manor. The huge gates opened revealing a very angry Akira and a persevere Tadashi stopping her from going inside, they also noticed that all the maids and butlers are outside trying to prevent the girl ranting from getting inside.

"Madam, we told you they are out for a vacation." One maid said pleading.

"Let that stupid Kei's ass out there and I will kick it!" Akira replied angrily.

"Oh hey, calm down now Akira." Tadashi said but didn't work on his own wife. Akira just stopped ranting when she saw the car Satoru was driving. She composed herself and let go from her husband's grip.

"Okay… get ready Kei." Satoru warned and finally went out to ask the woman. The others inside the car went outside of the car to join the man who just recently went out.

"Akira, what's wrong?" he began.

"Don't talk like you don't know Kei because I know that you are the ones who started it. At first I thought you really repented making Hikari like that but it turned out like you just made a fool out of us!" She shrieked.

"Akira… calm down." Hikari said worriedly.

Akira looked at her and went to her side. "You're coming with us. I definitely know that Kei is a devil who's up to no good all this time."

"No. she's not going anywhere." Kei said which made the woman look at him with a glare.

"Oh, so you still have some guts to make her suffer? Well, if you have guts like that Kei I would like to remind you that we don't have any guts left to see her suffer. Especially if the one who tortures her is you!" she yelled holding back her tears.

"Seriously man, I don't know what happened but… I can't believe it's you and I know that it isn't you but still… argh… I don't understand what I'm saying already." Tadashi rubbed her palm on his face just to clear his mind for a while.

"I really have no idea what you all are talking about." Kei started to become depressed already, '_Why can't they just tell me what's wrong and stop ranting about things I don't know?!'_

"Okay Kei." Akira breathed in a large amount of air and looked at him. "Okay… it's hard to believe that it's you but basing from what you did before… I don't know what to believe. I don't believe in it but there's part of me that you've done so much already that I need to stop you from doing things that might hurt Hikari." She exhaled just to calm herself which effectively did.

"Akira, what's wrong?" Hikari asked, Sean was still sleeping soundly and is luckily did not wake up due to the ranting occurred around them… he just stirred for a while and returned to his sleep after a second.

"I thought you broke up with her." Akira looked at Kei sadly.

"Who?"

"Your ex-fiancée." She said calmly.

"I did, what happened?"

"You seriously don't know?" she asked with awe.

"I really don't have any idea what all of you are talking about." He just sighed.

"She was just in the news a while ago announcing about your marriage."

"Marriage?" he looked stunned, now that is despicable to hear; when did he ever talked about marriage in front of her? There is only one woman whom he will just marry and that is Hikari Hanazono, only her, so there is no damn thing as that. In fact, they were already reached their limit on that day and broke up… and there is no way in hell they will get back together or rather there is no way in hell he would be going back with her.

Hikari too looked stunned and so with Kei's parents.

"Okay." She sighed with wide eyes still plastered in her face.

"Don't tell me you believe in it." Kei told her.

Hikari just held Sean tighter and looked down, "I don't know."

Kei let out a grunt and said, "Geez Hikari isn't it still clear with you that you're the one that I have loved all this time?"

"It isn't like that Takishima…" she said.

"Well then tell me why?"

"It's getting hard to believe in you after all you did the past years." She said with a careful tone not to wake up the sleeping child in her arms.

"Don't believe in it Hikari because it is a lie!" he shouted, just a little moment ago everything is getting fine and he is definitely sure that she is already planning to be with him just like both of them wanted and he is right but looking at their situation they're in now makes it difficult to believe that they would end up like that… he feared that.

"You're exaggerating Kei stop this." Midori ordered but he just let it pass out of his ears.

Akira and Tadashi just looked at the Kei in front of them driving nuts. If Akira knew that Kei was in this state then she should've just talked to him with calm voice in the outside but raging anger in the inside to avoid too much complications but it seemed that even without them here but with the presence of the news around them… it will surely end up this way.

"I didn't say that I don't believe you but I said I didn't know." She answered.

"That means that you're too confused! You're definitely telling me that you don't believe in me!"

"And you can't blame me for feeling that!"

"Hikari…" he then rubbed his forehead to lessen the pain throbbing in his head right now.

"Hikari what?! Tell me Takishima!" she snapped and the boy stirred in his sleep again feeling the aura around him which causing him to wake up but she patted his head gently which caused him to go back to his sleep again. She forgot the little boy in her hands for a little while because she was getting absorbed to the anger building up inside of her. This time, she gave a mental note to herself not to shout to avoid Sean waking up.

The other persons around them looked at the two fighting but didn't say anything to avoid any complications between it.

"Hikari… I didn't mean to say those. I was just getting annoyed and confused already and—" he was cut off by Hikari.

"I don't need your explanations. Why not ask yourself why I couldn't trust you completely after all this time? Did it ever cross your mind that you are the only reason behind it basing at what you did to us years ago? Don't' play blind with me Takishima!" she whispered loudly.

"I'm sorry…" Kei pinched the bridge of his nose to calm down.

"Hikari… calm down." Midori pleaded but Kei pushed her into her limit.

"Yeah… sorry… again?" she asked with mockery.

"I can sense that there will be breakdown soon." Tadashi whispered to Akira with worried eyes.

"And add the fact that I was going to accept you any time of the day today made me look like a fool even more. I came to the conclusion today that that could be the biggest mistake next to what I decided years ago ever in my whole life. My life is so terrible." She grunted and walked to Akira's direction.

"Where are you going?" Kei asked.

"Away from you and you're possessive bride. May you and your stupid games live happily ever after." She said in disgust and went out. Akira and Tadashi went with Hikari after they gave an apologetic look to Kei.

Kei didn't have the chance to say something anymore. The chance… he screwed it or better yet _she_ screwed it. He isn't sure if he could get Hikari back again but one thing is for sure… that he will give _her_ what she deserves,

"You're going to pay for this… Aisha Tanazawa." He pinched the bridge of his nose again to stop the feeling that something unexpected will come out soon… and after several seconds, blood finally came out without his permission.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Hooray! I finished it! I am kind of wondering now if how many chapters will I'm going to have after I have finished this story hahaha =) I am kind of thinking about the incident happened in the train station last year here at the Philippines about a student ranting at a lady guard at the station… it was broadcasted in the television with a video; that's so embarrassing and to think that they have identified the student in it is much too mortifying, I can imagine it myself being in the shoes of the student. I would like to include the famous 'AMALAYER' (I'm a liar) phrase from her but that's too whatever, right? So I just didn't include it after all… the scene in my story is serious after all so no need for that but what do you think of the problem I gave them? Is it too harsh? Too easy? Or just normal? Give some of your thoughts to this chapter and thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! =)


	16. Chapter 16

Konnichiwa! I am now in my chapter sixteen and I am very glad because of it!=) I am also glad to those readers who put me and this story in their favorites; I mean for a first timer here at Fanfiction, I'm glad that they liked my story, hehe, I consider it as an honor thanks!(bows down) so carry on folks! I hope you will like it! READ and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: Minami Maki only does own SA.**

**CHAPTER 16**

**Doubts and Breakdowns**

After the commotion at the Takishima Manor, Hikari together with the couple is currently at the Karino's mansion talking about the situation that was happened recently.

'Akira, Tadashi, thanks for letting us in." Hikari said before sitting down the couch at their living room.

"Don't mention it Hikari, you're always welcome here." Akira answered back.

"Ah, did you find the room comfortable?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes. It's perfectly fine. Thank you again. You know, we really should've just gone home."

"No Hikari. Who knows if ever the devil will come there or it's bride." Akira answered briefly.

"You know Hikari… I think that Kei won't do that to you." Tadashi suddenly said. The whole thing has been bothering him since they came home and he couldn't help but to say it to them.

Hikari looked at him and replied "I know."

The couple's eyes grew big not even noticing that their mouth's hanged a little. They were surprised that Hikari knows that it isn't Kei's doing but why did she reacted like that several hours ago?

"T-then why did you do those things?" Akira asked.

"I-I don't know, I suddenly said those words to him… he already got my last drop of patience that time judging about my capability of trusting him." she then looked at her hands on her lap trying to avoid the gaze the couple has been giving her.

"Well, you could've just told him that." Tadashi commented.

"I know that I did wrong but there's this part of me telling that I did the right thing… that he deserve it but the latter part of me says that I did wrong. I really don't know what to think. My conscience is killing me. Do you think I have to go to him and say I'm sorry?"

"No!" Akira shouted which made the two other persons look at her.

"No?" Hikari repeated.

"Why no?" Tadashi asked too.

"W-well it's not a no-no but… you just fight with him." Akira answered sheepishly.

"Seriously Akira, that's why she has to apologize to him, so that the misunderstanding will end already." Tadashi said. He can't believe his wife is saying things like this that makes her look like the bad guy.

"You don't understand it Tadashi so shut up."

"I do understand it but I can't understand the fact that you're telling Hikari not to apologize to him. She knew she is at fault but you're telling her not to admit it." Tadashi answered back.

"Ah Akira, it's no big deal actually… I'll just go apologize to him for my actions." Hikari butted in.

"It's not that I don't want you to be together but if Kei didn't really do that he must fix it. I still can't help but to doubt him so let's just observe his actions for the mean time to know if he really is sincere in telling those things." Akira answered.

"Why make the situation longer if you already have a shortcut." Tadashi said.

"It's not like I'm making their misunderstanding longer. I just really want to know if Kei really is dealing with his own faults already." Akira said.

There was silence.

"I don't believe that Kei did this but what if it is true?" Akira asked

"True what? That he isn't sincere in taking Hikari back?" Tadashi answered.

"Stop it Tadashi! You're making me angry!" Akira fumed. She noticed that her husband is not on her side since she said no.

"Okay, I'm sorry Akira but you are on the wrong road." Tadashi commented.

"Oh geez! I told you that I want them badly together but let's just observe what Kei will do next! If he wanted both of them back, then he must do something about the stupid news or if he really didn't want them back then he'll just stay in their house and suck his laptop and work!" Akira glared at Tadashi who finally understood what she was trying to say from the very start of the conversation.

"O-oh… hehe, I'm sorry." Tadashi gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Akira's right." Hikari said which made the two turn their heads on her direction. "I guess we have to observe him first before I do something. I could think about my decision on that span of time so that I would not make the wrong choice."

"Yes. You have to think about your decision thoroughly; after all, if this would end up neither of each side you will always be the one who could change it." Akira said.

"Think of it thoroughly, wrong choice means regret." Tadashi said.

"I'll just think of it." Hikari smiled at them which were also replied with a smile.

"So… can we eat your pastries now?" Tadashi asked happily.

"Idiot!" Akira smacked his husband's head which made him flew up in the sky to who knows where with him screaming 'I'm sorry'.

Bright rays of sunshine woke Hikari up the next day. Birds can be heard chirping and the wind seemed to be cooler. This made Hikari remember something.

'_Winter… that means… Sean's birthday is coming near.'_ She sat upright in bed and caressed Sean's hair with her hand. He stirred but he didn't wake up. Hikari then decided to get up to fix herself in the bathroom.

'_I hope this would turn out just fine.'_ She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, a man in a suit has been busily working in his office trying to finish it as soon as he can because he has some errands to do… and that is to face a certain person for _her_ sudden movements.

Kei stood up from his chair and went out. Finally, he finished his task sooner than expected so he went out to meet his secretary gave her something and ordered her to tell his father that he will be out for a long time. He then finally rode in the elevator and exited the building. He rode in his car and muttered '_get ready'_ before starting it, he then looked at his watch which read 7:30 am and drove himself to his destination.

The building was pretty high and the people inside are almost busy. Kei entered the building which was replied by 'good mornings' and 'hello/hi' but neither of those stopped Kei from moving his feet. He didn't bother to reply them even just a curt nod. He fixed himself with a bad aura around him accompanied by a stern look… probably he won't kill the heiress of this building today huh?

"Oh! Fancy seeing you here Kei." Yahiro greeted Kei just when Kei was already near Aisha's office.

"What are you doing here?" Kei asked.

"I guess business partners must visit each other every once in a while I must say." Yahiro answered bluntly.

"I don't care about your words right now; I have an urgent business to do." Kei replied.

"I guess it's about your marriage, eh? Congratulations by the way." Yahiro smiled at Kei which made him irritated.

"Look, if you wanted to talk let's do this after I finish something more important than you." Kei glared.

"Don't give me that look now Kei." He mocked. "I bet your life is hanging now thinking the fact that your love walked out with the Karinos."

"Shut up Yahiro!"

"If you're going to Aisha's office I must say that you don't have to there since she's not there."

"And why must I believe in you?"

"Because I'm her business partner."

"Her business didn't even last long in India thinking how stupid she is giving that place an extension of their business in their clothing line. Didn't she even think that India's one of the greatest place known for their wonderful creations in clothes? And now you're telling me that you're business partners with them? The heiress barely knows about business all she do is to go eye some guys out there." Kei blurted.

"What a long speech you've got there… you must be very furious for having knowledge about the news."

"Why did you partnered with her? I know that you don't like all of their businesses."

"Oh come now Kei… even though they aren't getting any progress anymore I must have got this chance to have some fun eh?"

"You're taking their breakdown as a joke?"

"Since it's going down already, I just got their time to mess with. Our company's been pretty busy for businesses again and I have gone bored." Yahiro smiled. "Let's just say that I got fun during those times."

"You're stupid."

"And I bet you already know why she pursued about your relationship with her… that's pitiful though." Yahiro then gave off an apologetic smile and looked at their surroundings. "Too bad, this building might end up nothing inside."

"Where is she now?"

"I bet she's out of the country maybe doing some business again or maybe… avoiding you." Yahiro then started to walk off and waved a hand to Kei telling him goodbye.

'_And now… she's not here.'_ Kei thought to himself. He rubbed his forehead and went into Aisha's room where he met her secretary outside.

"Ah, Miss Aisha went out of the country together with her father Mr. Takishima. If you would like I will just deliver your message to her as soon as she returned." A girl with auburn hair fixed into a bun was sitting on her desk near the door of the heiress' office.

"Oh no. Never mind it; I'll just talk to her personally next time, when will she come back?"

"I'm sorry but there is no information given to us about that sir." She bowed apologetically.

"It's okay… I'll just go."

"Have a good day sir." She stood up and bowed her head which immediately replied by Kei with a nod.

'_Where the heck is she?'_ he thought angrily. He is getting furious as time pass by realizing the fact that the person who caused the breakdown of her nearly-supposed-family is not here. He nearly got her back and she even said it to him but the news spread by an _ex_-fiancée broke it, she couldn't even trust him! He exited the building with a throbbing head… he needs someone to calm him now.

"Kei… just give Hikari some time. I knows she's been thinking too so just give her some space." Ryuu sat down on the couch across Kei. Kei immediately went into his best friend's company since he is the only one he knows that could understand him.

"But I don't understand why still she couldn't trust me." Kei replied his face buried in his palms.

"I'm sure you didn't do that… right?" Ryuu asked.

"Don't tell me you believe in that too." Kei looked at him with a confused look.

"No, of course not… I'm just making sure though I know that you won't do something like that." Ryuu smiled at him which was immediately replied by a smile.

"Thanks."

Soon then, Kei finally calmed down and just made himself comfortable in his seat while Ryuu has been working on his desk. As a friend, Ryuu just let Kei do whatever he wants since he understands his feelings for now; who would want their lives be ruined by some kind of misunderstandings anyway?

Just by looking at the face Kei has been wearing now makes his heart twist. He never saw his best friend had a face like that since he's always serious and seemed like doesn't care what is around him but now… he looked so vulnerable. For some kind of reason, Ryuu wanted to help him but he insisted not to. '_Why does he always do things on his own?'_ Ryuu can't help but to ask himself that question. Kei is always alone since he is still a child but when Hikari came… it changed… and Ryuu wanted Kei not to go back to his childhood again.

The double doors of his office suddenly opened which nearly got off since the force exerted into it was too… wild? Ryuu immediately stood from his seat while Kei just looked at the door with a shocked face. You can hear whines outside like '_Oh my god! The door nearly broke!'_ or _'Please! The manager is still busy maybe you can talk to him later madam.'_

_Madam…_

_Madam…_

It is a girl but who is it?

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Yehey! Sorry for the long wait people so don't kill me! I am so not happy because I must leave fanfiction for four days because of a camping. I hope you will understand me so I'm not going to update for four days starting tomorrow. Please wait for me and my upcoming updates T_T. Please leave me a review! =) Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long wait! So here is my chapter seventeen and I am so very happy since my camping is so fun… well not too fun but there are times that I really enjoyed it _extremely_ but there are also times that I felt bored. Just polar opposites but I don't mind it at least I had fun. I didn't expected that my reviews would go up since I told you I'm not going to update for four days or more but I am so very happy that you did give me reviews for my chapters. Thanks a lot guys and have fun for this chapter! READ and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**Trust Me**

"Kei Takishima…" a feminine voice echoed in the office of Tsuji Ryuu that fateful afternoon after Kei has finally calmed down and decided to rest himself on his best friend's office. Kei stood up the moment he heard his name.

The woman entered the room and closed the door leaving the terrified employees outside the room. She faced both of the two people inside the room and glared at Kei, her dark green orbs emitted the aura of hatred and her pink hair swiftly flowed when she moved.

"I hate liars."

Who is it? Who is the person who hates liars and would definitely chase them even in hell? That's right, former Sakura Ushikubo and now current Sakura Yamamoto.

"S-sakura… why are you here?" Ryuu asked nervously.

"And now you are here to beat me up. Please do that later Sakura… I'm tired and busy trying to fix myself and my life." Kei said bluntly.

"Shut up! How dare you!" Sakura screamed at Kei.

"H-hey… Please Sakura calm down." Ryuu said calmly.

"Please don't interrupt us."

"Please but this is my own building." Ryuu said.

"I'm not talking to you Ryuu." Sakura faced Kei and said. "Is that why you abducted Hikari?"

"Abducted? Are you kidding me? I didn't abduct her and it isn't any of what you think. It is a vacation." Kei said.

"Vacation for what? So that Hikari won't hear your marriage with another woman? Seriously Kei, stop your silly games."

"Stop jumping into conclusions." Kei glared.

"Okay… I don't believe that it's you but there's something that tells me to smack your head to give you some sense. I thought you broke up from blondie?" she folded her arms in front of her.

"I did. And I don't know how people believed in her."

'Where is she now? Knowing you, you would confront her already."

"She went somewhere else."

"That's tough but please do tell me if you see her, I wanted to kick her."

"Sure."

Ryuu just stood there dumbfounded. He thought that Sakura is going to beat Kei because of what she learned. Are they doing this as a show?

"H-hey… Sakura, you're not going to beat Kei?"

"Why would she?" Kei answered. "She's no match against me."

"No, I'll just give this as a punishment. He's feeling terrible now I'm sure of that so there's no need for me to beat him. Why, do you want me to beat him?"

"Ah... no, no." Ryuu waved his hand in front of him and made a smile.

"I'll just go. I have some errands to do and I just happen to stop by. Have a nice day!" She said happily and skipped outside the room.

Ryuu just looked at Kei which also looked back at him in return.

"What?" Kei asked.

"Nothing." Ryuu said and returned to his chair to do his work. '_What was that?'_ he thought.

Hikari has been busy at Akira's tea shop giving her assistance to the customers inside. The shop is pretty full today and people are busy buzzing here and there, gossiping current news about a fire at some street near the grocery store which is near the park… but why didn't Hikari noticed the fire? Aaah, because she was at Akira's house the whole night. Of course being there, you can't help but to eavesdrop at what the customers are talking and one news got Hikari's ears attention.

"Have you seen the news at the television yesterday?" a middle aged woman asked.

"Oh yes, Aisha Tanazawa and Kei Takishima's wedding. I'm sure it will be so great and extravagant! I can't wait to see the wedding!" another middle aged woman with blond hair exclaimed.

Wow, these people are quite nosy than what you think. They are pretty excited for the wedding… too excited actually. Hikari felt a pang in her heart, she still can't move on from the mayhem last night.

"The ring Kei Takishima gave was surely glamorous. Did you saw it?" asked one girl which looked like a high school student.

"Oh she showed it?! I didn't see it on the news!" exclaimed the other.

"She didn't actually show it but you can see her right hand with a glittering ring around its ring finger. She didn't even bothered to acknowledge it, she's so down to earth." one remarked dreamily.

'_Down to earth? Are you kidding me?'_ Hikari took the cups on an empty table and put it on the counter which is taken by an employee.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry Maam, I-I… you took the cups there which were supposed to be my work. I-I'm sorry." The employee bowed her head while saying sorry again and again.

"Oh no. Don't mind it; I have nothing to do anyways so it's no big deal." Hikari smiled at her which made her smile back.

"You're so kind maam, thank you." With one last bow, she left Hikari with the cups in her hands.

Hikari then continued busying herself with the customers. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Ah, no dear. You're shop is so wonderful and so do the owner." The old lady commented. Hikari just smiled at her and said, "It isn't me who owns it, it's my friend. I'm just managing it for her."

"Oh? Well, you manage this shop well." The old lady smiled again. It's very soothing to find these customers nowadays since most of them are the arrogant types. Hikari sighed and smiled back at her. "Then call my attention if you want something, have a good day maam."

"Have a good day too." Hikari then left from her sight. She sighed again thinking about the marriage of Kei and Aisha; she still can't get it out form her mind. '_Why is this happening to my life?'_ she groaned and took herself a seat on the counter.

Just by looking at the people inside the shop made her restless… she is bothered by the sudden news that was easily spread due to its announcement on the television. She wondered if it's true… or maybe not. She relaxed herself on her seat and looked outside through the glass windows.

'_They tell me that I am kind but his grandfather told me that I'm not worth it. Why am I feeling like I was in half? Am I really not worth it for him or he's just telling me that to stay away from him?'_

She looked at the sky and watched little birds pass by. She didn't mean to say those words to him at the manor, she didn't want to say it but she let it slip out of her mouth… and that made her guilty of herself.

The question given by Kei on that day about trusts, on how he questioned how capable she is to trust him made her sick and make her lose her mind. Yes, she wouldn't deny it… after all of those mayhems that have been occurring until now, she can't help but to still love him; and because she love him until now… it only means that she also trust him.

She just can't help but to love him despite all of the things that are happening around them. She still loved him even though his grandfather told her that he is marrying other woman. She still loved him even if he was late in telling his plan to her. She still loved him even if he's going to get married to the same woman who broke them apart… now.

'_I'm so sorry Takishima.'_

She bowed her head and just looked at her feet. She realized how selfish she had been these past few days. She just thought about herself and didn't even care about other people have been feeling especially _him_. She said those selfish words not even thinking of what will be its aftermath… and she regretted it; she regretted saying those words to him; she regretted not telling him what she has been feeling up till now; she regretted she left him in the first place. Why did she leave? Why didn't she stand up for him? That's because she was scared. Too scared that he might push her away even though she already knew that he wouldn't; too scared to keep their relationship together and would end up hurting each other; she's too scared to be hurt… especially with Sean now on her side, she can't be a careless mother now doesn't she?

She smiled realizing that she already realized her own fault. Her pride has been building up against her for some time but she managed to crash it all the way… and she felt so proud of it. She sighed and went into the old lady she has been talking to a while ago since she was called.

"Yes maam?" Hikari asked politely.

"Is he your son?" the old lady asked pointing at the young boy in front of the cashier with his toes on the floor trying to peek at the back side of the shop, Akira then soon followed after him and then asked the lady in charge of the cashier for something.

Hikari smiled at the old lady and answered, "Yes."

"Figures." She said back.

"How did you know?"

"It's just a hunch."

"Oh."

"But he has the same color of your eyes so I just assumed." She laughed weakly at her and smiled.

"But there are people who have the same colors. How could you know that? It's amazing." Hikari smiled at her even more with a glint in her eyes telling the old lady to say something more about it.

"Actually… I am once a fortune teller."

Hikari's eyes snapped open wide. "Really?"

The old lady just chuckled and said. "Many don't in believe me though but I'm happy you believe in me. It's really hard to earn trust form other people."

"So you pretty foreseen that he is actually my child?"

"Yes. I just wanted to ask you if he is to just recheck myself if it is still working."

"Well I have to say yes for that." Hikari giggled.

"Oh, it's so much fun meeting someone like you here in these days. Sadly to say, I must leave now." the old lady stood up on her feet and reached for her bag and cane. She is just some kind of ordinary old lady visiting their shop, the one with white hair, brown eyes occupying her wrinkled face. She was a tall woman but her shape bent a little due to her age. She is wearing floral dress that flowed below her knees with sandals made of wood. She took her hat and wore it.

"I will be taking my leave now." she said giving Hikari a smile.

"Oh. Have a nice day maam!" she called back happily.

"Same goes to you, dear. Just be tough to every challenge life will throw to you. I have just foreseen that something big might happen any time now." She then smiled at her and walked out of the shop. What does that mean?

"Mommy!" a high pitched voice suddenly called her out from her trance. She just then opened her arms wide just enough for her son's body to fit in.

Yes. She don't have to worry for tomorrow even though there are a lot of things that she's surely going to bump on the way… she must not worry because her friends are there with her, her son is with her… and Takishima is with her.

'_Whatever happens…I know Takishima will be here on my side… both of our sides, together with Sean I'm sure we'll be able to get out of this… because I trust him… I just trust him all of my heart.'_ She snuggled on her son's neck and closed her eyes with her lips tugged upwards.

'_I won't let the past happen again. This time, I'll be here for him… this time, I won't be leaving him… this time… this time for sure… we'll all be happy together.'_

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Okay people! I am really sorry for my super duper late update! (dodges rotten tomatoes) please don't make fire! I will surely burn into crisp! But by the way, your reviews are really heartwarming and every time I read them, it makes my heart go gaga… as in I felt like I was already in love with it… hard. Hahaha! =D so just leave me a review okay? And I promise I will update as soon as I can ;).


	18. Chapter 18

Hi again! Thanks for the reviews you've been giving me this past few days, I am really in ecstatic mode right now and I feel like I'm one of those teenage girls in love (with your reviews). Haha! So by the way… I must start putting some things that would start the end already so that you readers won't be that bored to what I am writing. Hehe, so that's it! Have fun reading! READ and REVIEW! =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA.**

**CHAPTER 18**

**Naughty Files**

"Kei came here?" a certain blond girl asked her secretary while on her way to her office. It has been fifteen minutes before midnight since her plane has landed on the airport and she immediately went into her office with no particular reason.

"Yes maam and he would like to talk to you." Her secretary answered back.

Aisha smiled at her and stopped right in front of her office door. "Maybe he's excited… for our wedding."

"Oh… sure… I-I bet he's really excited. I hope you will have a happy life together maam." Her secretary smiled back.

"You can go now. Thanks." Aisha went inside her office and immediately crashed herself down on her chair with her hand brushing her long blond locks.

She sighed. "Kei… you are so frustrating…" she sighed again and leaned on her chair. "But I'm not going to let you go so easily." She smiled a wicked smile and closed her eyes. Tomorrow for sure is going to be a big day for her.

"Mom?" a little young boy was now currently finding her mom after he just woke up and lucky for him, he immediately found her on their kitchen taking out some baked cookies out of their oven.

Hikari looked at her son and greeted, "Good morning dear!" she gave her sunny smile and put the baked pastries on the table, "How's your sleep?"

"It's okay mom." Sean made his way to a seat near the table and started to stare at the newly baked food.

"Careful dear, it's still hot." Hikari warned.

"Yes mom." Sean eyed her mom who was still busy creating his milk.

"I don't think that milk is still suitable for me in my age mom." Sean commented which made Hikari look at him with questionable eyes.

"Who told you that?"

"I just think that that's too childish."

"But you're still a child." She brought the glass of milk in front of Sean and sat beside him.

"No I'm not."

"Don't act like a big guy now Sean. Just when did people think that a five-year old boy is already grown up? They don't even make it halfway to the right age." Hikari pointed out.

"Mom you're babying me too much." Sean groaned and leaned his back on his seat.

"But you still love me for that." Hikari answered and gathered him in her arms. "Milk helps you to grow Sean. They make your bones strong and contain a lot of minerals-"

"Mom I already know about that." Sean stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Okay genius you win but you still have to drink your milk."

"Okay mom… just when did I ever say no to you."

"When I told you I'll be forbidding you to stop reading books that are not suitable to your age yet?" she teased.

"Okay mom… you got me." Sean smiled and took in his milk; Hikari just smiled back at him and hugged him tighter. She leaned her head on his petite head and said, "I wish you will never grow up." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Why wouldn't you want me to grow up mom?" Sean put his milk don and put a hand on her mom's arm.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." She answered bluntly.

"But I'm strong mom, no one could ever hurt me." he answered back.

"I don't want you to experience the harsh punishment of the truth. I don't want you to get all serious and forget all of the happiness I taught you. I don't want you to lose everything you wanted."

Sean's eyes softened. He was aware of what his mom is currently feeling and it made him helpless… he didn't know what to do to help her… his mom won't let him anyways. He closed his eyes too and hugged her mom.

"I will never leave you mom." He whispered.

Hikari smiled at him and hugged him even more, "So for now Sean… I just want you to act your age and don't force yourself to be what you are still not."

Sean nodded. "For now… let me do this to you… because I won't be able to do this to you when you grow up. So just let mama do this to you okay?"

Without further ado Sean nodded and snuggled into her mom's chest even more. Life is sure tough especially the truth that is riding with it. Truth hurts and everybody knows it… it is something too powerful to handle… and it could break everybody without any single ado. Hikari feared the truth but she still never forgets how to trust. She feared that truth might destroy her little son's innocent dreams and could completely change him… she feared that it would only cause him his own breakdown.

'_I just wish time would stop and just let Sean be this small. I wish he won't experience the entire wrath of the world but if in case he couldn't resist those punishments from it… I wish he would stay tough and would still keep his feet firmly on the ground.'_ Hikari sighed and whispered an 'I love you' to Sean's ear.

"I bet you're here to see her again Kei." A smiling Yahiro stood just in front of Aisha's office, greeting an irritated Kei who was on his way to the door in front of him.

"I don't need any of your words now Yahiro." Kei stopped right in front of him and looked at the shiny door on his side.

"She isn't in here." Yahiro said bluntly.

"Now where did she go again?" Kei asked annoyed. '_I swear I'm going to wring her neck up the moment I see her.'_

"Woah, don't give an innocent door that look Kei." Yahiro teased.

"Then might as well you wanted some of this." Kei glared at him.

"Ahh come on, I'm just teasing you. Don't get all so grumpy early in the morning…" Yahiro started to move forward and leaned into Kei's ear, "it may lead into something complicated and could cause a riot." He whispered and went off and then again, Kei just stood there dumbfounded… he has to admit that Yahiro is an interesting guy after all and he never fail to amuse people.

Kei heaved a sigh and went out of the building. He didn't bother checking her office if she's there or not… because in any sense, he still have some guts to trust Yahiro and he hoped he is telling the truth.

"I don't even know how she fooled everybody with her stupid façade." Kei muttered as he opened his car to drive off from the building. "But if that's the case… then I will also do it the hard way."

"Do you want more creamer for your coffee maam?" Hikari asked an old lady sitting near the windows sipping her coffee with a frown on her face. She noticed that there might be something wrong in her coffee so she decided to check her out.

"Ah yes dear… I'm glad you noticed." The old lady replied. "You see this coffee was very bitter and when I tried to talk to one of the employees in here it seemed like they didn't hear me so I just suit myself for this." She held her black coffee up so that Hikari can see what she is talking about.

"I apologize for not hearing you at the first moment maam… the employees must've been busy to the other customers and failed to notice you. I'm sorry." Hikari bowed her head in front of her as a sign of politeness.

"No it's okay… it's my fault anyways. They didn't notice me and I am too tired to walk and approach one. Hehe, I just preferred sitting here instead of asking for their assistance so I have fault in there too." The old lady smiled at her and asked for the creamer which Hikari gladly gave.

"Well then maam. I hope you will have a good day." Hikari bowed her head once again and left the customer.

The day was such a tiring day and they have been all working in the shop for how many hours starting 7 in the morning. Hikari looked at the clock hanging on the wall and it read 3 in the afternoon. She heaved a sigh and sat down on a chair and decided to watch the television for a moment.

A commercial was being viewed in the screen which is about a certain brand of shampoo, how it will look shiny if you use it and how it could give complete care to your hair. "Commercials are so lame." Hikari muttered to herself. She disliked the fact that looks have been easily fooling every human beings nowadays and because people now are fools, they intend to buy anything they _see_ is effective, cute, beautiful, etc. they didn't even care about its quality anymore… what has become of the humankind?

Hikair frowned at the thought and still focused at the commercial. Then a news interrupted the commercial which she felt pleased.

'_**Kei Takishima, the owner of the Takishima Corporation and many other elite businesses has been seen on a tv show saying that their marriage with Aisha Tanazawa, daughter of the owner of Tanazawa Corporation, was a faux! He said that he didn't agree to marry her and he also didn't sign any marriage certificates yet! He also mentioned that they have been broken up as fiancées a long time ago! We have tried to get Aisha's side but they remained silent about the news. Robert here reporting, we'll get back into it later.'**_

Then the shampoo commercial was in again. The shop became silent and all eyes have been looking at the screen, even Hikari's mouth was left slightly opened. What was that? Hikari's heartbeat became faster than normal and she felt tensed, why is she feeling this way?

"Umm… Excuse me?" a teenage girl stood up from her seat and ask for the employee near her, "Could you please change the channel at etc? My friend told me the actual interview was shown there."

The employee obeyed her and changed the channel which has been currently occurring until now.

_Host: And we're back to Naughty Files and here still with us is the famous Kei Takishima, owner of the Takishima Corporation as well as other elite businesses all over the world. May we give him a loud round of applause._

_The audience applauded as Kei just nodded his head towards them with a smile on his face._

_Host: Okay… sir, why did you decide to open this news to us?_

_Kei: I wouldn't want the people to have the wrong thought about it. I tried talking to her at first but she is nowhere to be found so instead of taking her opinion about it, I just decided to share it to all of you._

_Host: (nods) So, the marriage is only a faux?_

_Kei: Yes it is._

_Host: If that's the case, then how come she has your signature on your marriage certificate?_

_Kei: They probably forge it knowing that she has one file from me containing my signature in it._

_Host: So that means that Ms. Tanzawa could be put in jail in that case._

_Kei: Yes._

_Host: Have you decided if you wanted her to be in jail or not?_

_Kei: I don't think that it is still necessary._

_Host: If you didn't agree on your marriage, what do you think must be the reason why she forces herself to do something nasty just to get you?_

_Kei: I'll just keep it for myself for the mean time. (smiles)_

_Host: Oh…_

_Kei: Is there any more questions? I still have to go to some business meetings after this._

_Host: What you shared is enough for the mean time; I hope you will stop by again next time (stands up)_

_Kei: I would be glad to (stands up)_

_They shook hands together with smiles plastered on their faces._

_Host: So here we are, Kei Takishima everybody!_

_Kei smiled at the crowd and went out from the stage._

_Host: Regarding to the case of the two of the most talk about people here at our place, their situation is a bit complicated especially to the fact that one of them has been lying in front of our faces. But we'll still be there tuning in into what their relationship will become. Remember everybody, naughty rumors could just start spreading like wild fire and that's why we're here to solve it! Naughty Files everybody! See you again next week!_

Hikari just sat there dumbfounded. She didn't expect that Kei would be that vulgar about their relationship with Aisha and she felt kind of relieved? She was impressed to the fact that he, Kei Takishima, would even risk his life on a live television show just to clear people's mind about their so-called marriage which is only a faux. She smiled. She looked down at her hands on her lap and started to play with it.

'_I'll go talk to him tomorrow.'_

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Whatever? Or more? Haha, whatever your answer is, I will gladly accept your comments about it whether negative or positive (but I really go with positive ones ;)) I have thoughts about the next chapters now but I'll be glad if you wanted to help me with ideas? Ne? what do you say? So just leave me a review guys and I'll do my very best in updating soon again! Thanks for reading! =)


	19. Chapter 19

Hi again people! I am so so happy and I mean very… I just decided I will put all of my reviewers' name on my last chapter to give credits for them for pushing me to continue this story until now especially LunaXGardien5662 who is always there for giving me such comments. Haha, I'm so happy that you still continue to read this fanfic of mine… I am such in cloud nine right now so just busy yourself reading this for a while! =) READ and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I just own something you don't own but not SA. Totally not.**

**CHAPTER 19**

**Killing Lies**

A loud crash was heard inside one of the rooms in a certain building. "I want to know why the hell you didn't do anything!" a scream was heard followed by a crashing sound again.

"I-I… i-it's… m-madam… please j-just calm down." A brunette was trying to calm down her employer after she has seen a certain interview on the television.

"How am I supposed to calm down!" Aisha took another vase again and threw it away. Her secretary just whimpered in fear.

"Oh please!" Aisha rubbed her forehead and heaved deep breathes.

"I… Madam… it's not like I don't want to do something but… there is really nothing that we can do." Her secretary said which is wondering at the same time '_Why the hell are you blaming me for this?! Do you think I know that that will happen today?!And even if I know that this thing will happen today, I still won't do anything since I know that we have no match against him! Blame yourself you idiot!'_ she wanted to say that loud and clear to her employer so that it would smack her empty mind but despite this anger trying to come out form her, she managed to calm herself down because of the tension inside the room… she also feared that Aisha might throw anything to her.

Aisha looked at her with a glare. She suddenly approached her which made her secretary back up for several steps. When Aisha finally managed to come in front of her, she slapped her secretary real hard which made the poor girl stumble on the ground.

Her secretary gasped at the sudden force being forcefully exerted on her cheek then carefully put a hand over her slapped cheek. "Get out!" Aisha screamed at her which made her scrammed away immediately.

She sat down on her chair and took out her phone. She dialed a number and waited for the other line to answer. When the call ended without getting any answer from the other line she slammed her phone on her table, took her purse and went out.

"Hikari!" Midori was shocked to see Hikari right in front of their front door.

"Hello Mrs. Takishima." Hikari greeted her.

"Is there something you want? Is there something wrong? Is there anything that bothers you and Sean?" Hikari was bombarded with many questions as Midori ushered her to the living room.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Hikari assured.

"Oh. You see, we all were stunned after you left the mansion that night. It really made Kei furious to himself but don't worry… he's okay now and is trying to fix everything." Midori stopped asking questions since she sensed the uneasiness of her guest. She sat down and mentioned Hikari to sit down too which Hikari gladly obliged.

"Then what is it?" Midori asked again.

"I'm just… wondering… if I could… talk to Takishima." Hikari asked shyly.

"But I am a Takishima." Midori answered. She wanted to tease her for a bit… but her other reason is to let Hikari call her dear son his name.

"I was pertaining about your son." Hikari laughed weakly.

"But I have two sons… tell me which of them." Midori asked with a smile.

"Aaah… the older one." Hikari said nervously.

Midori eyed her. "Is there something wrong with Kei's name?"

"No. There's nothing wrong." Hikari answered almost immediately.

"Then why can't you say it?"

Hikari looked down on her lap. "I… I don't know why."

Midori chuckled which made Hikari look at her again, "I'm not forcing you to say his name… I just wanted you to become comfortable with him and I think that starting to call his name is a great step for that which turned to be wrong."

"Well K…k… T-takishima is the name I preferred for him. Maybe because I grew up thinking that he is my rival forever." Hikari smiled and giggled.

"Or maybe it is your endearment to him." Midori smirked.

Hikari blushed but managed to maintain her composure… but Midori's sharp eyes didn't let that pass by.

"So… what is it that you wanted to talk about with him?"

"I wanted to talk about that with him first."

"Hmmm? But why?" Midori asked with disappointment.

"It's kind of… private?" Hikari asked unsure which made Midori smile even more.

"Okay then… you can come back later, he said he'll be going somewhere today but he'll be here before dinner. I'll have to invite you to join us with dinner if you don't mind so that you could immediately talk to him after eating."

"Oh. That would be great!" Hikari said.

"So I'll expect you to come together with my grandson."

"S-sure." Hikari stood up from her seat and said, "I have to go now. I promised Sean to take him out today."

"Okay. Have fun then."

**Meanwhile at the Takishima Building**

"Umm… Mr. Takishima is currently on a meeting maam. If you wanted, you could wait for him or I could just tell him to contact you immediately after his meeting." Kei Takishima's secretary stopped her work for the mean time to answer the questions for the lady in front of her who is asking for his employer. "Is there something you want from him?"

"Of course dumb! What makes you think that I came here for no particular reason?!" Aisha screeched. She isn't in a good mood now since the news broadcasted yesterday and flames were continuously adding up on her since she could hear rumors spreading thoroughly around her. She could even hear some in this building like, '_Woah… that's her right?'_ or '_She didn't even have any decency to herself. Look at her; she still came here despite what she has done.'_ And those hurt right? Even though she has done that… she is still human with emotions… although her face is thicker than anybody else with heart as hard as stone, with a head adorned with thick, different colors and-

Okay… stop with those insults and let's carry on. So then, our _beautiful_ Aisha has been fuming ever since she heard about the news and she felt like wringing the neck of this lady in front of her because she just told her to wait. WAIT?! Waiting isn't in her dictionary so how come she knows how to wait?! What she wants… will she get and that will always be in her mind. So whatever happens, she wants Kei and she has already decided to get him no matter what ways she would do.

She will do everything for him… just to get him.

"Where is he?" she glared at the secretary who is now holding a paper on her hand.

"I told you before maam that he isn't here right now." The secretary repeated without even looking back at her. Now this secretary's being tough against her… and she didn't like it.

"Look at me!" Aisha screamed which made all of the people in their current place look at her. The secretary looked at her and said, "I would like you to calm down or I'll be forced to send you out."

"Are you threatening me?" Aisha asked with one of her brows lifted up.

"I am not maam… but if you will continue acting like this in here, I will take any measure to bring peace back in here." The secretary said bluntly.

"What the-! So you're telling I'm a war freak?!"

"You were the one telling yourself that maam."

"Damn it! Who the heck do you think you are?! You are just a secretary! Do you even know me?!"

The secretary lifted one of her brows, stood up and looks at Aisha. Well, little did Aisha know that she is a cousin of Kei Takishima so she didn't even care to anybody else. She was forced to do this job to make it up to his uncle Satoru after she did a little accident by saying bad words in front of their meeting one time.

"I know you _maam_ since everybody in here practically knows you as a freaking liar!" the secretary mocked at her.

"Why you little-" Aisha was going to hit her when suddenly a voice was heard behind her.

"What is going on here?"

Both of the two look at the owner of the voice which turned to be Kei. "I am asking what is happening?" he said bluntly.

"This war freak started it." the secretary answered.

"And you speak like that to your employer?!" Aisha turned to look at the secretary again.

"Just leave her alone, cousin." Kei said and went inside his office.

Aisha stood there dumbfounded. What?! He called the secretary cousin? Aisha looked at the secretary with wide eyes.

"What? Do you have any problem? If you finished your business already, you can leave…" she looked at Aisha from head to toe. "… if you still have any _businesses_ left." She smirked at her and finally sits down.

Aisha didn't say any word and immediately went inside Kei's office. The secretary didn't mind her for going in since she already knows that something _big_ will happen.

"Kei… why did you do that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kei said bluntly. He didn't have time for her since he has something more important to do than her.

"You are so unfair!" she screamed.

"Will you get out from here? I'm practically busy here and you're wasting my time." Kei answered… still calmly.

"I gave you everything and you didn't even bother giving it back! Why are you doing this to me?" Aisha started her drama on Kei. She can't bear to be away from him so if she can't have him… she won't let him be with other woman.

"I didn't ask for it… and since the beginning you shouldn't have hoped for me to give those back to you. I know you're dumb enough to know that we are just being _forced_ to be with each other for a freaking contract made by my grandfather."

"That's it! You're grandfather was the one who started it! So why are you the one who will stop it?"

"I cut off any ties from him after he died so I don't care from anything that he started."

"What? So you're pushing me off because you have Hikari? Oh come on Kei! She doesn't even like you! Have you noticed that she has been pushing you away from her?!" Kei didn't answer her back and just continued to look at the papers at his desk and started typing.

"She is nothing compared to me. She even can't buy anything half the price of my shoes or anything more than that. Why can't you look at me and love me just like I love you." She neared Kei but he still didn't budge.

"She's not worth it." she purred. "You won't be happy with her." She laid a hand on his shoulder and slowly massaged it.

Just as Aisha thought that it is already okay, she was snapped back to reality when a voice interrupted her. "Are you done?"

Aisha looked at Kei with puzzled look. "I am asking you if you are done."

"I- I thought we're…"

"We're what?" Kei stopped working and looked at her pushing her hands off from his shoulder in the process.

"Are you still pushing me away?" Aisha asked.

"I have been pushing you away ever since… is it that surprising to you?" Kei said irritated.

"But you still can't do this to me!"

"Can't do what? Can't bring your company down? Well, there's no need for me to do that, it will be a waste of time for me if I do that since I already know that it is practically going down."

"Wha—"

"Do you think I didn't know what your plan is?" Kei stood up from his seat and neared Aisha which made Aisha back off. His glare was enough to scare her too much.

"Are you really that desperate with money?" Kei stepped forward and Aisha stepped back, she is breathing hard because she could clearly feel the anger emitted by Kei.

"Are you that dumb to see that I don't love you? Are you really that low that you even put others down to put yourself up?" Aisha was already leaning on the wall and still trying to avoid the painful gaze from Kei. Kei seeing her situation put a hand on both sides of her head trapping her inside his arms.

"Be thankful that that's all what I did to you…" he leaned into her ear and said, "because I still have harsher punishments under my sleeve." With that he withdrew himself from her and went into his seat. She is panting hard with sweat forming on her forehead.

"Next time you will insult Hikari I won't hold back anymore and will do anything to you. Get out and don't dare show your face to any of us anymore. If you tried to interfere to our family again… I will make your life like hell." He gave her a glare again.

"I won't give up on you Kei…" Aisha said with tears on her eyes. "Why can't you leave her?"

"Shut up and get out." Kei started to work again and without anything left to do, Aisha moved and went to the door.

Before she could even turn the knob she was stopped to what he said, "If you failed to do those things… I won't let you off so easily."

_To be continued_

Author's Note: Yahooo! I did it! I really finished my chapter nineteen today and I am so still in cloud nine! Haha! I am so happy =D. So what do you think about it? I am kind of worried actually from what will I'll be going to do next just like if I would make another show off form Aisha again or completely shut her life starting today? What do you say? Help me okay? Because if I would give her another show to the following chapters… my story will become long and if not I think my story will end up approximately on chapter 21. So give me some of your thoughts okay? Leave me a review! Thanks for reading! =)


	20. Chapter 20

Konnichiwa! I am so back again! hahaha, I thought I have been updating too fast? Or just moderate? Whatever! So I am kind of getting sad already becaue I will going to end this fic very soon… huhu, but at the same time still happy because I have one fic complete (with many chapters) and I have been thinking on having another GA fic after finishing this. I really really wanted to make one. so excited! So for now, please read this and review!

**Disclaimer: I own… I own… I own… okay, you got me… I do not own SA. T_T**

**CHAPTER 20**

**Red**

"Mom what is the meaning of bastard?" Sean curiously asked his mom who is currently reading papers that were going to be reported to Akira this month. Hikari looked at her son with wide eyes.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I didn't mean to hear it but they're too loud so I didn't have the chance to escape from hearing it. They're practically screaming and you could hear them very loud and clear. I think it's the room just above us and a girl is screaming the word 'bastard' over and over again." Sean stated while playing with his robot toy.

"Well… that word… is not suitable for you… that… is not something that you have to say. Its, it's a bad word so you must not say it." Hikari said bluntly.

"I heard it one day again in Aunt Akira's shop when I came to visit you there. A young man said it on the phone."

"Do not say that word okay? Just promise me you won't."

"Okay mom… I won't and I promise." Sean said and looked up at her mom. "I promise I won't say it."

"Come here." Hikari opened her arms for Sean which he willingly obliged. "I don't want you to become a bad person Sean, I hope you will understand."

"But saying bad words will not totally put you under the label 'bad person'."

"Yes. But it's the first step on becoming one, right?"

"Hmmm…"

"Just don't do it okay? Besides eavesdropping is not a nice thing to do especially to private things."

"I did not eavesdrop mom; I told you I just heard it accidentally!"

"Okay little boy." Hikari held her son tighter and leaned her head on his head while closing her eyes.

She really liked it when she has these moments with her son, just being with him together making sure that he is okay. She really can't bear the fact that his son would be hurt someday but somehow… she understands that he might need it in the future to become stronger than the present. She just hopes he wouldn't crash down during one of those challenges.

Just then a knock on the door was heard all throughout the serene night. Hikari's head went up and wondered who that might be.

"I'll just check it out okay?" Hikari put Sean down and made her way to the door. Hikari hesitantly opened the door since she has no idea who is the person outside knocking at her door at this very hour in the evening… which is already 8… and Sean, well, he just insisted to stay with her mom until 8:30 to have some time with her since he said that she's been very busy these past few days and so without further ado Hikari said yes to him.

Upon opening the door, a back of a man appeared wearing some business suit. He has golden hair and is tall… Hikari has an idea who was it but it was only a hunch so she's not that sure. The man turned to face her when he heard the click of the door and greeted her, "Good evening."

Hikari was shocked, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I just heard that you wanted to talk to me." Kei smiled generously at her which made Hikari embarrassed. She felt practically embarrassed after seeing him outside her door saying greetings to her and to the fact that he came here to talk to her made her more embarrassed than usual.

For some reason, she felt nervous… maybe because he is here again? Or maybe because she is the one who asked for him for them to talk about something _'private'_… but she did not expect him to come in her apartment in this type of hour knowing how tiring every day he is spending. But what can she do now? He is here anyways so she must give him consideration.

"Are you going to stare at me like that for the rest of the night?" Kei smirked at her. He is totally happy because of two reasons: one is because she is currently staring at him for a long time now since his arrival and second is because she is willing to talk to him after their heated conversation back at their manor expecting that this time they would talk with each other in a decent way. Who wouldn't be happy because of that right?

"Aaah-! No… I was just… ummm… no… I mean—"

"I was just kidding." He smiled at her. Then a voice interrupted the two. "Daddy!"

"Hey there Sean." Kei opened his arms, kneeled and stood bringing Sean up into his arms.

"What are you doing here dad?" Sean asked happily. Sure did the little boy miss him since it's been long since they last saw each other. Well, he could do it anytime but he just didn't have the guts to leave her mom all alone. Hikari tried to convince him somehow to go and visit Kei but there's this thing that will stop him from going so he just stood his grounds and stayed with his mom. It's kind of like that during those days so it's kind of normal to him already when it is only him and his mom together.

"Your mom wanted to see me."

"I bet mommy's been missing you too much." Sean giggled totally oblivious about the fight they had done that night… not that both of them bothered to tell him anyways because they both thought that it could lead into further complications. It's kind of good actually not telling him that since it only ended up into this… Sean might hate one of them if he knew.

"Sean…" Hikari said embarrassingly. What has happened with her son? Why does he always make her embarrass especially in front of his daddy or should we call him Kei Takishima instead.

"I'm sure she did." Kei gave Sean a tight hug and turned to Hikari. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I think we should go inside." Hikari commented. She opened her door wide open for Kei and Sean and after they have come in, she immediately closed it and followed them on her living room.

"So what is it?" Kei asked bringing Sean down on his lap. Hikari glanced at Sean who is still clinging into his father's chest like he they didn't meet for a very long time… well actually they really didn't meet for a very long time so it's just normal… in any case.

Kei who seemed to understand what Hikari was implying whispered Sean to go upstairs. "But why?" Sean asked, he wanted to spend some time with him after their long separation… poor boy; always longing for his father's attention… if ever he had a _complete_ family then it wouldn't be hard on his part as a young boy.

"I'm sorry Sean but we have to talk with your mom and after that I promise you that we're going somewhere tomorrow. Besides, it's already late so you must be in bed right now." Kei reasoned. It felt weird for him… he is here with them… saying these things to his son, it is kind of new for him but he loved the feeling emitted from it. He wanted these things to be occurring every day; Hikari there waiting for him to come home with his son approaching him in a hug then they would talk for matters during dinner and they would share goodnight greetings at night. That would be great! Well in his part at least if and only if… he managed to grab them back.

With a groan Sean didn't tried to press them any further so he dragged his feet upstairs after telling his mom and dad goodnights which was replied with a kiss on the forehead and a pat on the head. Though he wondered what they are going to talk about he controlled himself not to eavesdrop remembering the lesson his mom taught him a little moment ago.

"So?" Kei asked again. Hikari felt a bit tensed around him which she wondered why. Must be the words she is going to say tonight.

"Well you see… Aisha…" Hikari was cut off by Kei. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk that night and didn't even consider your feelings. I'm sorry I screwed it up but I swear that I didn't sign any marriage certificates nor even agreed to anything related to that." Kei looked at her with softened eyes. If only she could realize his feelings that he has been harboring until now then maybe she could also consider him again.

"No. I'm the one who has to say sorry." Kei looked at her even more. "I am the one who didn't consider your feelings that night. I was just too carried with my feelings when you doubted my trust to you." Hikari looked down as if she's ashamed to show her face in front of him after what she'd done… she really regretted doing that and she promised herself that she won't leave him again. All alone.

"I'm sorry for doubting your trust… I was… being furious at that time considering the news that interrupted us during the vacation. I felt sorry for myself for feeling like you didn't care. I was just afraid to lose you _again_." Kei too looked down.

"I _did_ care but I'm afraid to show it." Kei looked up at her but she is still looking down.

"Why?"

"I am afraid that maybe I'll ruin your life if I did."

"I own my life Hikari. They don't have any right to judge it if someone will ruin it. They just don't know anything." Hikari looked up at him surprised with the words being said by him. "And even if someone did ruin it… they still have to don't care about it. This is my life. I am not owned by anyone. I am the manager of my own self."

They stared at each other. The way he tell it to Hikari makes her think that it is safe to be with him; that no one can ever judge their love with each other; that nothing can come between them… not when they already have Sean with them.

Then Hikari broke into tears. "I was too lame Takishima… I'm so sorry." She sobbed and sobbed which made Kei's feelings flip. He doesn't know what to do… if he tried to comfort her and hold her in his arms maybe she'll get mad at him but if he did nothing but to stare at her in such state; he will not forgive himself for feeling sissy in front of her. So whatever happens… he'll do any man will do if they see someone crying, especially their loved ones.

"Don't cry. I am the one who must be sorry for my actions. I must have thought about the consequences of it before doing it."

"No. I must be the one saying sorry to you for being so dense that everything that you do for me… I mean us for all of our sake." Hikari cried even more while clutching Kei's sleeves even more.

"Don't be stubborn. I said I'm the one who's fault." He hugged her in return.

"If I just didn't let my emotions free that time then maybe it won't turn into like this. I really regretted that I left you that day, I was a coward and can't even stand up for you." She sobbed even more and let her face be buried into his chest when he tightened his hug unto her.

"It's okay." He kissed her hair and leaned his head above hers. He caressed her hair for her to calm down and she did. Though he could still hear some muffled cries, he is thankful that she is calm even when he's around and that thought made him happy, no, ecstatic is the right word for that.

He wanted to kiss her in that very minute but he controlled himself not to. He couldn't afford to make her hate him just because he tried to take advantage of her in her state so he just decided to do the latter.

"Ummm… Takishima?"

"Hmmm?" Kei didn't even bother to look at her since his time is so much important for him that very moment; he let her scent capture his system not wanting to let go and touched her hair missing every touch it had held back in the days… he tightened his hug against her because he longed for her. He had waited for the time and wondered when he could ever hold her again like this.

"I…"

He waited.

"I…I… "

"Just tell it."

"I appreciate all of the things you did." Hikari answered. '_I thought she's going to say that she loves me.'_ Kei thought to himself. Well, appreciating what he did for them was enough for the mean time.

She snuggled closer to him and finally managed to say the right words she would like to say.

"Takishima… _I love you_."

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Hey! So I did it! The next chapter will be the part where Aisha will appear and do some 'things'. Hehe, so keep in touch okay? Why don't you give me some of your thoughts in this chapter ne? I appreciate it if you're going to give me some review! So leave me some okay? Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Hi! Your reviews are great and ideas are now flowing inside of my head like it's a free pass. I'm a bit confused but I have to stick into one, hehe! ;) So I think I will have it my own way. I am so glad I am going to end this SA fanfic earning some reviews haha… I never thought that it would be like this but oh well I now know what is the feeling of having reviews from other people… and one word is the best in describing your feelings from it _'ecstatic'_. So carry on now people! READ and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I still don't own SA!**

**CHAPTER 21**

**Flames And Embers**

Hikari was awoken by the heat emitted by the warm rays of the sun… and the heat coming from her own body. Well, she's not sick but she felt so very warm especially in her face… and she can feel butterflies in her stomach flying round and round inside it, tickling her whole body which caused her to roll form here and there in her bed.

What is happening to her?

Well, you see she has started to remember what happened last night with their talk with Kei and it always makes her feel nervous and all giddy just by remembering it. After she was being comforted by Kei, she didn't manage to control herself to blurt out the words she has been longing to tell him ever since:

"Takishima… _I love you_."

She blushed even more and strangled her blanket which was covered around her. '_Why am I feeling like this?!'_ she mentally scolded herself. Seriously, she can't understand what is happening to her… it felt weird and at the same time familiar… just like before… just like the feeling when they first fell in love with each other. Is she coming back to it? Is she going to embrace this thought whole heartedly? She managed to say those words to him anyways so maybe she did or maybe…not.

She stopped moving and stared at the ceiling. She remembered how his hands travelled from up to down on her hair slowly caressing it that even despite her worn out state he managed to make her calm down. There's magic in his hands. He held her that night in his arms that almost seemed to say 'it's alright… I'm here now… you are safe with me'. In truth, she actually felt comfortable around him; she didn't know why one second they were fighting and now they are in good terms after some time. But it felt good though knowing that everything's okay.

That night went into blur for her since she almost slept on his arms. She couldn't even remember the words he said that night but one thing is for sure she did remember. She won't forget how his lips settled against her for a kiss. It wasn't a wild one but it is a warm one, just enough to satisfy each other's feelings that are silently creeping out from its cages. Just enough to tell each other that they love each other even after these consequences. No words have been said after that but Kei managed to tell her something before she could travel into the dream world:

"_I will never leave you. I will always love you."_

That's it! It triggered her again and started to go crazy on her bed rolling over and over again until she fell down on the floor. She grunted to the impact given by it and was startled by the voice which suddenly came out.

"Mom… what are you doing?"

Hikari stood up to see her son looking at her with puzzled look. He was on his way downstairs when he heard a thud coming from his mom's bedroom and ended up at the door looking oddly at his own mom. Oh…kay… he already thought that something might be wrong with his mom.

"Hey… Sean… good morning I guess?" Hikari smiled weakly and embarrassedly. To all people who can see that why her son? She took off the strangled blanket around her and led Sean down the kitchen to have breakfast. Sean just let her be but still couldn't push the thought away why his mom fell on the floor with red face… _'Maybe she got tripped with the blanket when she was about to go down form the bed. But why with a red face?'_ thought Sean. Well, it's good that her son is pretty _optimistic._

"Sooo… how's your sleep?" Hikari asked unsure. They are currently in the kitchen with Sean sitting on a chair near the table and Hikari making him a glass of milk. Of course, Sean must still drink his milk despite the conversation with his mom a few days ago right?

"I must be the one asking you that." Sean answered back while Hikari smiled lamely at him. Well, we couldn't blame her for feeling all of those mushy feelings… not when she already thought that they are going to have another step in their relationship… her dream family is going to be true. Finally!

"So… your dad told you that you will be going somewhere today right?"

"You just saw him last night and now you're missing him again?" Sean teased which made her blush. She put his milk down in front of him and said, "Seriously, you must stop that."

"Stop what? I'm not doing something." Sean answered innocently. Yeah right, what was he doing anyway? He didn't even do anything… yet.

"You are so like your father." Hikari cried throwing her hands up in the air and sinking into the seat next to Sean. "You must not become like him… I mean you must not have that trait."

Sean stopped drinking his milk and looked at his mom who just raised her brows in return. "Not my fault." He said bluntly and continued drinking his milk. Of course it's not his fault if he has that trait because he didn't exist before, right? And because he didn't exist before only means that there is no one to tell his mom: 'Hey mom don't do anything with dad so that you won't ask me to dodge any trait from him'.

Yeah right. What irony. Seriously, is his mom insane that she couldn't even remember why he has that trait?

Hikari blushed at the statement being said by Sean and finally realized it. She felt embarrassed for a second. '_Great! Now that Takishima has been entering our life Sean starts to pester me things. I really don't understand him these days.'_ Hikari thought to herself but in truth she either liked the fact that her son has his trait. He always makes her remember him not only by his looks but also by his traits… which she found unfair because he only got the color of her orbs.

Is she a leftover? Or there really is no suitable trait from her to be passed to him? Whatever.

"You win." Hikari muttered as she gave up into her son's say. Seriously?

And now a blushing Hikari is at the shop listening to Akira while she gave instructions to Hikari before her leave. Even though she still felt like she didn't want to go to work she was practically forced by her son to go there. Kei went into their apartment to get Sean but when he saw Hikari was still in there, he insisted to drive her to the shop. She thanked him but before she can go out, Kei stole a kiss on her cheek which made Sean giggle from the back seat. Again, she was ganged by their son and Kei forcing her to seat in front beside Kei.

After realizing what has happened she opened the car's door and slammed it shut at him. She decided to say goodbye at him at first but after the harassment, she regretted it. She didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to her lovable Sean because of it. She felt pathetic.

"Hikari… have you been listening to what have I been saying?" Akira asked her.

"Uh… oh… oh, yes." Hikari nodded her head while Akira answered by raising her left brow. Something odd can be smelled at the place.

"Oh… kay…" Akira said unsure. "Well, then I hope you will have a good day! It will only last for some time so I will come back soon as I can okay?" she hugged Hikari with all her might and stepped into the door, "Bye!" she said cheerfully and finally went out.

Hikari waved her hand when she is already out. What is really happening to her? Maybe the talk with Kei made her like this not to mention the kiss they shared that night. Ugh! Just by thinking by that makes her mind swell. Now, what will she going to do if he showed up again? Hikari's trance was broken when a customer caught her attention.

"Excuse me but mind giving me a latte?" a girl almost on her age asked. She was wearing a tinted Gucci shades which covers her eyes and crimson lipstick for her lips. She looked like a model with her blue dress that hugged her curves very tightly… but she has an aura of a slut for some reason. And she looked oddly familiar especially with her blond hair. The girl cleared her throat and said: "I said I want a latte."

"Oh, yes… I'm sorry I'll give it you right away." Hikari sped up to the counter to order a latte for the girl at the center part of the shop. The shop was as usual full again and so those people who wanted to come in hesitantly goes away because of the population; actually the shop never misses a full house every day so there's never a time that the shop will broke… Hikari's thankful for that though since Akira is always in her mind when the word 'shop' comes up.

"Can you give me some latte?" she asked the girl on the counter which in return answered with a nod. The girl announced the order in the microphone beside her which was connected to the speakers at the back. Hikari wondered that the girl who ordered the latte must have been someone she'd already met… or so she thought but she really looks familiar in her eyes. She started to recall some things in her past just to have any clue on why her face is familiar against her eyes when she was interrupted by the girl on the counter. "Maam here's the latte."

Hikari looked at her and thanked her, grabbed the tray where the latte has been settled and carried it to the customer.

"Maam." She said as she put the latte down in front of her.

The girl looked at her, smiled and replied: "Thanks."

Hikari smiled back in return. "Please call our attention if you need something else." She was about to go when she heard her talk.

"But I _need_ you now."

Hikari looked at her with puzzled look. '_What's wrong with her?'_ she smiled innocently and said. "I'm sorry but I didn't get you."

"I just wanted to talk to you." She picked her latte up and sipped it. "Ugh… this latte tastes like crap. Do you even know how to make one?" she insulted making everybody look at her in the process. Insulting a product in front of the owner is really not a good idea.

"I'm sorry but we're one of the finest cafes in the whole place." She answered back; the tea shop from before was upgraded into another shop but it still offers teas but is now mainly coffees and other drinks that could make your mind calm.

"Oh really? Didn't know that cafes in this place actually have low preferences against stuffs like these." She crossed her legs and stared at her.

"Where's the sun?" Hikari asked mockingly.

"Oh sorry." The girl took off her glasses and stared at Hikari with her black eyes. "So you're the one who stole Kei from me." she said out loud from which everybody around turned to look at Hikari with gossips in the background like: _'It's Aisha Tanazawa right? I didn't know the owner of this café stole her supposed to be husband.' _Or_ 'Oh my! That girl lost all of her morals… it's probably understandable that both Tanazawa-san and Takishima-kun are definitely for each other.'_ And other stuffs like that which Hikari completely ignored… they don't even know a thing actually so why fight them?

"Ooops… didn't mean to say that loud and _clear_." Aisha said softly.

"Why are you here?"

"You should know by now why." Aisha glared.

"No. I don't think I do." Hikari shot back.

"I just want my soon-to-be-husband back low life."

"Don't call me low life if you're life is lower than I have."

"Oh so you do dare me now as a low life." Aisha said in mockery. "Did you even finish college?"

"I have completed my education and graduated in a respectable school. I graduated with a respectable course and thankfully have found a nice and decent job." Hikari answered with a glare. She crossed her arms and stared at her. "If you came here to annoy me then you can get the hell out of here."

"Oh come now Hanazono girl. That's not the right way to treat customers; did you really ever get this as your course? Looks like you didn't." Aisha smirked at her.

"Stalker now aren't we? I believe I haven't told you my name yet."

"Just pure curiosity… no need to be flattered. I know some well known people often rarely do this to peasants but let's just say that I'll give this as a bonus to you since you have befriended different people who are already on the top. I hope you aren't planning to dig them up."

"I don't do such despicable things especially to my friends."

"That's rich darling. So you're going to lecture me about friendship? Please don't bother to give me that crap becuase I have learned better than that."

"If you did then why not apply it to your everyday life?"

"I don't give craps to those who are already crapped."

"But I'm not crapped. You are."

"Tell me what you want."

"I don't need anything Tanazawa. It is you who approached me so don't give things like that."

"You want money? Fame? Jewelries? What? Tell me and I'll give it to you just to get my fiancée back."

"I don't need anything like those especially when it comes from strangers."

"You know I know you know me."

"I don't like tongue twisters dear. So better shut off yourself from our life or I'll do it."

"I never came into your life."

"Oh well now dear, you should know that you practically ruined my future by seducing my fiancée. You even forced him to be with you in bed so that you could get him. That's pathetic actually, have you have any shame left in you?" she chuckled as the people around them gave comments and looks especially to Hikari who has all eyes on her.

"Don't dare talk about that."

"Oh I do actually. You're using your son to hook him up with you so that you won't get broke. That is so lame dear have you ever thought about that? He is just merely a child and you're using him to get him. What? You're telling him that he should get his daddy back so that you could be a happy family? Geez… never did I thought you're that low."

"I'm sorry to inform you but you have the wrong information. I never did anything from which you have stated." Hikari stated coolly.

"You practically do drama on him just to make you look pitiful against his eyes. I am giving you a very nice deal Hanazono; I am asking you what do you want and I'll grant it." Aisha has her limit now and she really needs an answer.

"You are so as stupid as I thought. Ever thought of decency before?"

"Excuse me?" Aisha mocked. "Decency? Talk about that, have you ever did have one?"

"Oh I did well the question is did you?" Aisha couldn't bear it any longer. She wanted to get into the point but she's making it longer and whenever she managed to sneak that in their conversation, she could just blow it away like it's nothing and start another topic. Seriously, what's wrong with this girl?

The last question hit the trigger in her. Aisha stood up and slammed both of her hands on the table. "Enough with those nonsense!" the crowd gasped and looked at her. They thought that Aisha Tanzawa was a nice woman, a gentle, loving, down-to-earth, gener—okay cut the crap. Well, if people think she is that kind of woman then they're all fooled by her disgusting façade. Looks are seriously deceiving.

"What? Can't stand it already?" Hikari said irritated.

"You shut you damn mouth!" Aisha lost it. She's got enough already and she knows that her limit was too far long gone.

"It's a free country… you're not my boss."

"I AM ALWAYS THE BOSS dear and anything that I want will I always get… even in any method that I will use." She neared Hikari pointing her index finger towards her. Hikari stepped back in return.

The crowd suddenly felt the dark aura which was coming from Aisha and that made some of them left in fear and other people which are mostly teenagers stayed and sat excitedly on their seats waiting for what will happen today.

"You will stay away from Kei together with your mistake!" she withdrew her hand and glared evilly at her.

"Don't you dare call my son a mistake!"

"Oh but you practically drag Kei in your bed and fuck him off right?" Aisha shot back.

"You are just jealous of me!" Hikari screamed.

"Whoah! Where did that came from? Me? Jealous of you? Give me a break!" Aisha mocked back laughing evilly after she said those words. "Have you just realized what you said to me? I practically have anything that you don't own, gold digger and you have the nerve to call me jea—"

She was cut off because of the slap given by Hikari. "Don't call me gold digger because never in hell will I'm going to be one."

Aisha gasped and held her slapped cheek. Okay… this is her second time already. Her first came from Kei's mom and now from a peasant! What do they take her for anyway?

Without further ado, she answered Hikari with a _hard_ slap which caused Hikari to stumble on one of the tables pushing it in the process which made its contents go down. Hikari too held her slapped cheek which turned red in a second.

"How dare you slap me!" Aisha screamed all over the place which made mostly of the crowd to back off. Some even called for emergencies to stop the two… seriously the shop is getting messier and messier by the second.

"Takishima can't love you because he loves me more than anything! In fact he didn't even love you before but was practically forced to sign your stupid marriage arrangement because of his grandfather! He had a plan and it is included in the plan that he will break the contract apart just after his grandfather died!"

"You claimed that he loved you more than anything but still he stayed with me even after that!"

"It's because I ran away from him! I never gave him the chance to tell me his plan all along; I jumped into stupid conclusions which made him force himself to wait for the right time to break the contract between you two apart."

"And now you're telling me that he's chasing after you! You dreamer!" she grabbed a tissue holder and threw it at Hikari who in return dodged it easily. A wrestling fanatic for many years? What do you take them for anyways? "Dream on peasant he will never do it especially not to a person like you!"

"Well actually he did? So what can you do about it? You call me a low life when you actually forcing me to be down just to put yourself up. You even force yourself to fit with Takishima even if you already know that he didn't give back the affections that you are feeling. Just how desperate are you are by the way?"

"You bitch!" Aisha suddenly started to quicken her pace towards her with her fist curved into a ball ready to throw it to Hikari but little did she know that our heroine is better than what she think she is.

When Aisha was about to throw her punch towards her Hikari caught it and held it tight. "You have attitude problems and just by looking at the mess you created here for a minute… looks like it has gotten worse. Try going into a psychiatrist one day maybe they could help you." She threw her hand away from her which made her stumble back hitting a table in response.

"I apologize but we don't need you as a customer. Please leave the shop peacefully."

Aisha looked at her with a glare. She was now panting hard with the table behind her as her support, her make-up was pretty messed up too and her hair went sticking on her face like glue. The crowd has been videoing it or capturing the scene but neither of them didn't bother about it.

Just when Aisha was about to attack her again the door of the shop opened and there revealed Akira.

"Oh my gosh! What happened in here?!"

This made the two look at her and so with some watchers who are still on their seats some even sat above the table just to have a better view of the fight.

"And what the hell are you doing here?!" she pointed her finger at Aisha.

"Oh crap! Another devil came!" Aisha said in mockery.

"And who told you to ruin my shop?" Akira glared at her.

"It was practically your employee's fault since she made a fight against me. Doesn't she even know the quotation, 'Customers are always right?'?" she said while looking at Hikari.

"But we don't count you as one of our customers since it is clear that you only show your face towards us for a fight. Now you had it, LEAVE." Akira shot back.

Aisha was hopeless in the moment. Sure did she know how strong Hikari's side has especially when the Ushikubo girl was with her makes the situation worse. But she didn't budged a bit and stood her grounds.

"Is this how you really treat your customers? Well, it is pity actually. First, you latte tastes like crap." Akira opened her mouth in protest but was cut off by her again, "Then you hit me and now you're forcing me to leave? You didn't even have the guts to apologize to me!" she smirked at them.

"Because you never need one!" Akira advanced towards her and slapped her hard across the face. Now that makes her slap three times now. Aisha was taken aback form what happened and continued to register her thoughts about the slap. "Get out now!"

She decided to leave the place already since two against one is a bit unfair. She thought that she'll give them the right punishment for the right time but as she went into her table to retrieve her shades, her darkest nightmare came.

"Oh hell…" the pink haired girl exclaimed. "I finally found you."

Oh yes, Aisha Tanazawa was currently nervous and didn't know what to do. With the great Sakura Ushikubo-Yamamoto in front of her makes her case real hard.

"Funny thinking that you are looking for me." Aisha said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I have been hunting you down for ages and now I'll give you something worth it." Sakura fastened her pace and literally smack her head. Yes, not her cheeks this time but the head and it isn't a slap but a smack. A hard smack.

"What the-!" Aisha couldn't finish her sentence when she felt another slap on the same cheek that was slapped over and over again. Seriously, her cheeks were swollen already but nobody seemed to care about it. The crowd even cheered at the sudden attack.

"Oh I'll give you more where that came from." Sakura announced and readied another slap again when Jun came and stopped her.

"Sakura! Stop this!"

"No way in hell Jun! Release me at once and I'll smack some sense into her!"

"No!"

"Did your parents actually teach you not to meddle with things especially when it's not your business? Or maybe they taught you how to spot a rich hot guy to save your company's bankruptcy!"

All gasped at what they heard. So that's why she's been too eager to get Kei Takishima all this time.

"And you got the nerve to come show your face in public?! Oh please!" Sakura said sarcastically while still struggling forms Jun's hold.

When Aisha felt that Sakura was slowly slipping off from Jun, she hurriedly took her shades and her purse form the table and started to walk away but Hikari stopped her.

"You forgot something." Aisha turned around to look at her only to find out that Hikari's hand reach for the cup of latte she had before and splashed it in her face.

"Did you have any second thoughts on how it tastes like?" Hikari mocked.

Aisha just stood there hysterically as the latte crawled down her feet, wetting her whole body. "Ugh!" was the thing she managed to say.

"Don't ever show your face again! Or I will throw you into hell and torture you!" Sakura threatened which made the poor girl ran out of the shop and into nowhere.

But gladly, it turned out just fine. Hikari couldn't believe herself how she became like that… maybe because she insulted her then Sean? But whatever reason is, she is really thankful.

She sighed. '_So much for a day…'_ she thought to herself.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Too harsh? Hahaha! I had fun actually typing all of it. I really wanted to add some more but my fingers are retiring for such a day and my eyes are closing soon too. What a bummer. I was surprised myself why did I add the words 'F' and the 'B'. What the what! I don't do things like that but it just came out into my screen and I all blame it into my fingers who are really very expert in typing (not those words) so what do you say? My prediction is so wrong. I won't end in chapter 21 so I won't suggest anything anymore for any endings. I'll just hope for the best and wait for the right ending. Os how did you find it? Boring? Quite good? Entertaining? Okay? So give me some of your thoughts okay? Leave me some reviews to flare me up! Thanks for reading! =)


	22. Chapter 22

Konnichiwa! Hey so I am in my chapter 22 now and I am really really close in the end. I thought this would be the end already but it turned out to be wrong. Hehe, so I think there are only one chapter left for this story so I will work hard for that. Thanks for giving me reviews! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: Even at the end… I still didn't own it.**

**CHAPTER 22**

**Disease That Can't Be Cured**

The ruckus yesterday was still fresh but it didn't made Hikari to stop doing what she is currently doing. And now… she is in front of the great Takishima Kei with their son on his side. What is he doing there in her apartment anyway? Oh yes, after the trip with his father of course Kei must return the innocent child to his mom.

"I don't mean to question you but I just hoped that you will just be going to ignore her." Kei stated.

"Hey Sean." Hikari muttered and went to his level to hug him. "Where did you go?"

So she practically ignored Kei. Now that's unusual… what could've he done wrong?

"Dad brought me in an amusement park mom!" Sean excitedly said with still traces of glint in his eyes. She was happy that her son is happy but why is she feeling this _weird_ feeling?

"And?" Hikari pressed.

"We played in there. It was very fun!" he said joyfully. Hikari kissed his forehead and said "I'm happy that you're happy."

Sean sensed that something odd is happening… what's wrong with her mom? Last time he checked her she was all too giddy and all too red and now she looked… odd. Bipolar? What was that?

Sean stopped being jolly and answered his mom unsure, "Oh…kay…" Hikari then stood up and looked at Kei. "Thanks for taking care of him." she put a hand on Sean's shoulders and grab him into her side making Sean face to face with Kei. Okay, something is really weird this day and by the way Hikari moves really make it _very_ obvious… really.

"I appreciate everything you did. Thank you." Kei was about to say something but Hikari already slammed the door in his face. Seriously, what is wrong with her? And now, Kei's hand that tried to stop her was stopped in mid-air getting depressed by the second.

Kei sighed. _'What did I do this time? Is it because of the stolen kiss on the cheek this morning? But she didn't even response or said anything after that and it is only on the cheek! How much more if I aimed it into her lips? Damn!' _Kei wanted to knock again but stopped his hand form knocking and hesitantly went down form the building. Maybe she needed some space.

Meanwhile, Hikari was now panting very hard inside leaning against the door which was slammed in front of Kei a little minute ago. Sean's jaw dropped at what his mom did a little while ago. He really thought that there is something wrong with his mom and he finally asked.

"Is there… something wrong?"

Hikari looked at the bewildered young boy in front of her. She looked at him with a what-are-you-saying-look which Sean just answered by tilting both his brows up. What are you saying you say? Well, judging by Hikari's looks which consisted of a red face with sweat drop all over, hair sticking here and there and an uneven breathing. Oh…kay… everything is pretty, _obviously _normal.

"Seriously mom, what's up?" Sean crossed both of his arms in front of his chest and puffed his cheeks. Now he looked cute that way.

"N-nothing's wrong." Hikari smiled nervously and pinched both of his cheeks then the pinching became hugging. Okay, now that is really disturbing… what the hell is wrong with Hikari? Is she sick? Is there something bothering her? Is there-

"Mom, stop hugging me."

"Why not? You are so cute." Hikari answered back hugging Sean tighter in return.

Sean furrowed his brows at his mom. His dad actually told him that her mom once called him cute in front of a crowd one day and that made him embarrass in front of them. He said that calling a guy cute makes his manliness fade that's why he must avoid to be called like that… unless if you're a sissy.

"Calling a guy cute is not so cool mom." Sean protested.

"But I'm cool with it so nothing's wrong. Besides, you are still young so it is still accepted. Where did you hear that anyway?" Making Hikari tilt up her head in the process.

"Dad told me."

"Seriously, stop that."

"What? I didn't do anything but if you're talking about the same thing we had argued this morning then I will again say this. Not my fault mom, sooo not my fault."

"Awww… Sean is being distant now from mommy. I am so sad."

"I am not mom."

"But you are." Hikari stopped hugging Sean and just looked at him. She is currently kneeling in front of him when she hugged Sean and when she was disappointed about her son's actions towards her, she can't help but to feel jealous? Against Takishima? Oh, possessive now aren't we?

She clasped her hands together on her lap and just stared at it. "Mom, I'm sorry." Sean hugged her but Hikari didn't budge. Hikari is so acting like a child… more childish than Sean. How did she become a mother again?

"That's not what I meant mom… I'm so sorry… I won't do that again." Sean buried his head on her shoulders which made Hikari sigh. She finally gave up and hugged him back; she really can't stand it when she sees Sean in pain… that's why she couldn't even land a simple slap or spank on his skin and can't even bear the fact that Aisha first did it to him but she managed it pretty well this afternoon. After all, she did have her revenge for her son… only too much though.

"Mom… can't breathe." Sean said panting and Hikari let him go as soon as she heard him said that. "Sorry."

"Seriously mom, not because I and dad have the same physical looks doesn't mean that I am him. You did that thing to him several minutes ago and now you're pouring what you feel unto me. Why didn't you hug him when he came here instead of hugging me tightly wishing it was him." Sean pouted then laughed afterwards. "I got that right, right mom?" he teased.

Hikari blushed at what her son said… oh yeah, he seriously got that right. Hikari has been acting weird when Kei came here because she felt awkward and seriously embarrassed. Awww… sweet.

"N-no!" she nervously said. "T-that's not right!"

"Hmmm? Whatever mom."

"I said that isn't it!" Hikari was now a very ripe tomato ready to be sold in the market. Sean seeing this wanted to laugh but pushed the thought away thinking he might go overboard.

"Suit yourself~" Sean said teasingly and ran upstairs into his room leaving a red Hikari fuming not because of anger but for embarrassment. How can she become like that in front of her son?

Hikari tried to calm down for a second and did some breathing exercises but failed epically when Kei's face came floating inside her mind ruining her concentration making her bury her face in the couch. Thinking of him is a bad thing and it is making her unhealthy.

Wait…

Bad thing and unhealthy?

"Ouch…" Hikari lifted her head and looked at the couch to know what hard thing came face to face with her nose. She held her nose which turned red and held the remote that beat up her _lovely_ nose. She crashed herself on the couch and turned on the television thinking that it will help her to forget Kei for the mean time so that she could finally calm herself and could finally think straight.

'_Hey people! Welcome back to Naughty Files. After the live interview here by Mr. Kei Takishima about the so-called fake marriage which was being done by Aisha Tanazawa another ruckus has been occurred in a tea shop around the corner of Mc Callister street owned by Akira Todou-Karino… and guess what's it people? The ex-fiancée of Kei Takishima, Aisha Tanazawa has been seen fighting with an employee whom she called the 'stealer of her fiancée'. Would you look at that, 'stealer of my fiancée' haha, what do you think about that? The employee was known to be named Hikari Hanazono and has been reported to be Kei Takishima's girlfriend during their high school and even after that. Reports said that they met at a school named Hakusen Academy and has been together on SA but according to the information we gathered a break-up has been occurred between them who knows when.'_

"What the-! What is happening?" Hikari sat down properly on the couch and watched the news.

'_One of the testimonies said that Aisha blurted the word 'son' against her and here's a little gossip from a watcher of the scene._

_Girl 1: She actually said that the employer forced Kei to do that with her and she is now using her son against him to steal him from her. _

_Whoa! Looks like it's not about love people but MONEY… sounds fishy. Another also said that Aisha Tanazawa was being ganged up by other two well-known ladies which we will refrain from telling it to you for…ummm… our protection especially from one of them. We have contacted Aisha Tanazawa's side again but just remained silent about the things that are happening around them. Who is this Hikari Hanazono whom now we know as the reason of the break-up of the two of the famous businessmen in our place? Who is this son they are talking about? And… who are they to Kei Takishima's life? So hands up people and open your eyes and ears. Always remember, naughty rumors could just start spreading like wild fire and that's why we're here to solve it! Naughty Files everybody! See you again next week!'_

Hikari looked at the screen while a shampoo commercial started playing. She was dumbfounded! Heck! She is now all over the news and what's worst is media is going to invade her _private_ life! She started to become nervous all over again thinking what will she going to do, maybe their lives will be in danger or paparazzi will come at their apartment and bully both of them until she blurt everything out! What will she going to do now?!

Suddenly, her phone began to ring. Weird. She looked at the caller ID and an unknown number is calling her. What?! One word came into her mind after seeing it… PAPARAZZI! How the heck did they have her number? Where? When? Who? She started to panic now. She waited for it to stop ringing to avoid 'danger' but it didn't stop from ringing just then the voice mail came. 'Hikari…' a manly voice came and she is certainly sure she knew who owns this voice was 'Please send me a message if you received this.' Then it went off.

_Takishima…_

Her phone rang again and she really can't help but feel nervous and warm all over. Just by hearing his voice makes her giddy and then she realized what she did a little moment ago. She just slammed the door in his face! And now, what face will she going to show after it? Will he forgive her or he will ignore her? But he is calling… it doesn't sound like he's ignoring her.

The voice mail came again, 'I know you're mad at me but I want to know if you're okay. Please -.'

"Hello?" Hikari finally answered.

"_Finally… are you okay?"_

"Yes. I bet you also watched the program?"

"_Yeah. That's why I called you soon to know if something weird is happening there."_

"There's nothing wrong in here. Thanks for asking. Is everything alright?" Hikari noticed that the surroundings became louder and chaotic.

"_I am at the company and I am on my way outside. Media is all around the building good thing I'm still inside. Look, I'll call you later okay? I have to get out form here and if something happens there, please don't hesitate to call me. I'll be there for both of you."_

Hiakri was stunned… oh yes, she blushed even more when he told her that he'll be there for both her and Sean; now, she looked like a crazy teenage who is in love.

"Y-yes… okay." She nervously replied.

"_Okay… be careful and don't worry, I'll take care of it. I promise you that everything will be alright… you'll be safe with me." _With that, the call ended.

Silence.

Hikari turned a darker shade or red with her jaws dropped slightly as if she was going to tell something to him. She's stunned by those words from Kei and felt odd because even when he's faraway, the way he told her those words seemed like he's there beside her. Holding her just like that night with his lips on-

Whoa! Alert! That's… dangerous you know.

Hikari put her phone down and made her way to her room. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. What is this feeling she's been feeling? Why does she feel warm when it winter is coming soon? Why does she feel this feeling whenever Kei's around?

She hugged her pillow tight and rolled herself to a side. Maybe this is… _love_. Again. The feeling is similar to what she had felt when they were still together and she is feeling it again. She closed her eyes. She wanted to say something to him but can't have the chance to say it to him… she has finally said it that night but she can't blurt it out now.

Maybe somehow, one day, she could finally say it again. And she swore that next time she'll say it again… it will be the time where they will finally be together again. Forever. She finally realized that this disease is like a maze. Once you get in, it's hard to get out and no matter where you will go… you will always stay in the place where heart truly belongs. What's worse? There's no person in the world didn't have any cure for it. Funny though that everyone can be affected by this but no one ever discovered a cure for it. Maybe that's the magic of life… or instead, the magic of _love_.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: So? How was it? Was it bad? Ehehe, I really really think that this is the end but I thought that I one more chapter will do all the wrappings. So I hope this chapter didn't bore you? So thanks for reading! Please give me reviews! =)


	23. Chapter 23

Konnichiwa! This is the end! Yeah, I'm kind of sad actually that I will end this fafic of mine… awww, it hurts but I am at the same time happy. ;) These feelings make me sick! I am so so confused but I know I have to let this go some day but it driving me nuts! Yeah, so that's thanks for those who gave me reviews during those days. Thanks people! Carry on!

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own SA but I'm really happy that Minami Maki made it. =)**

**CHAPTER 23**

**Say It Again**

"A party?" Hikari asked Akira who is currently sipping her tea.

"Yes. A party." Akira answered bluntly.

They are in the shop once again after the ruckus that happened several days ago which is still fresh in everyone's mind. They are having a break and decided that they will close the store for the rest of the day… actually Akira forced Hikari to close it for a very _important_ event.

"Whose party is it?"

"Just _someone_ we really know. You see, they are ummm… how can I say this, I mean he is just going to announce something and they have invited us to go over."

"But I can't go to the party when I don't even know who owns it!"

"Trust me angel, you'll not regret it if you'll come. Bring Sean also both of you are badly needed there."

"Huh?"

"I'll bring Mimi with me." Akira looked at Hikari which she noticed with a troubled look.

Poor Hikari… she is completely oblivious in what is happening around her. Well, she agreed anyways since she trusted Akira so much. There's no way she would put her into danger, right? And whose party is it anyway?

"Okay…" Hikari finally said. "When will this happen?"

"Tonight."

"What? Tonight? But I still don't have a thing to wear! Why is this so sudden?"

"I don't know. And you don't have to worry for your dress; I'll be the one to dress you up just like before!" Akira announced happily while hugging Hikari in the process.

Oh well, Akira has been with Hikari ever since they met when they are still young. She has been always there for her and always protects her in any method she can. She is always the who dress up both Megumi and her then always compliment them afterwards, she has done so much for her including giving her the opportunity in managing her tea shop, the shop they are at right now.

Hikari looked at Akira and smiled then hugged her back. '_You never fail to bring out the best in you Akira. I hope one day I could also pay you back.'_ Hikari thought to herself.

"Akira…" Hikari muttered.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

Akira untangled herself from her and looked at her. "I must be the one to thank you, Hikari. If you didn't come on that day and teach me things how to become strong, then maybe until today I am still that little crybaby who doesn't know how to fight. And maybe until today, I will still be on Yahiro's guard and will always follow his orders around like a puppet."

"Ah, there's no need to thank that. It's a pleasure to meet someone like you."

"No. it's a pleasure to meet someone like you. You know, you really changed me and this is the only way I think I could thank you. Even though it is simple I'm really glad that you appreciate everything I do."

"What do friends supposed to do anyways?"

"Yeah right." Akira hugged her again. "You know what, I am still mad at Kei for stealing you from me."

"Eh? What about that?"

"Say, how are you both doing these past few days?"

Just by thinking of Kei makes her heart sped 100 times per second. The last time they went out together with their son, he actually confessed his love for her _again_ and every time she remembers it, she always does stupid things and goes out of herself. That's why if possible, no thinking of him while she is doing something… which turned out to be just hard as you could imagine.

"You both are so famous in the showbiz world these past few days after that news from Aisha."

Oh yeah, Aisha Tanazawa was forced to leave the country and was banned to come back as a punishment of doing silly things. Kei actually made her choose on what does she wanted to do, to be in jail or outside the country. Well, isn't it too charming of him? Why not just send her off to jail and rot in there than making her choose to be outside the country banning her presence in this country again! But little did we know that Kei Takishima has been in a very alarming good mood ever since the news which says that Aisha forced Kei to marry her because of money so that she could still save their company from bankruptcy. Funny how you think that one of the famous businesses in this place fell down in just a sight. Oh when the wheel of fate suddenly turns, it always never fails to make surprises don't you think so?

As we are saying a little moment ago, Hikari and Kei have been seen hanging here and there and are often being featured in several shows, magazines and newspapers together with their son which was being revealed in one of the interviews of Kei. This also made Kei's company to be even more famous around the globe hence making his company step up a little higher than before.

"Hikari… are you alright?" Akira asked when she noticed that Hikari has turned redder than before.

"Eh? I'm a-alright. What makes you think there's something wrong?" Hikari asked nervously hoping that Akira would just put the thought away.

Akira in return just gave her a worried look. She wanted to press info from her even more but she decided not to, she might've been tired from all of those sudden things happening around her these past few days.

Akira sighed and finally gave up. "Okay. Just be ready later, I'll pick both of you up at 5. The party will start at 7 in the evening. So, I'll just see you later?"

"Sure." Akira then stood up from her seat and bade Hikari which was replied with a smile and a wave of a hand.

Hikari stayed at her seat for a moment looking at the people passing by the shop. The population of the people coming in and out of the shop has grown greater making it harder to manage the shop. They have been all working hard to satisfy their customers' needs and some did even sacrifice their breaks just to entertain them but in contrast of it, it is the reason why the employees who worked there received greater amount than the past years ,so it's just great.

Several hours later, the mother and son has been currently playing hide and seek inside their apartment when a knock was heard at their door. Hikari's ears perked up and looked at the clock immediately, 3 in the afternoon.

"Huh? Akira's way too early to come over. Maybe she wants something." She headed her way to the door while yelling, "Sean, I'll just go see who's at the door."

Hikari opened the door expecting that it is Akira.

"Aki—"her words hung from its place seeing that the person outside isn't the person she is expecting to see, "What are you doing here?"

Kei chuckled while looking at her. "I just want to see both of you." He smiled at her which was also replied with a smile from her.

Hikari opened the door wider indicating Kei to come in. "So what's it really? I just kind of wondering how you could manage your work when you are skipping from it. I hope you won't get any detentions if you are committing one." Hikari laughed at her own joke but soon Kei laughed back.

"I just hope my detentions will also include the reason why I skipped so that we will both share the consequences of me skipping work."

"You're such an idiot Takishima… and selfish too!" Hikari snickered.

"I'm just an idiot for you." Kei smiled at her.

"Whatever you say old man." Hikari then went to find Sean.

"Hey, who're you calling old man? This face actually was sought by almost all girls around the world." Kei boasted following Hikari.

"I also forgot how conceited you are too. Tell me why did I ever fall into you?" Hikari mocked.

"Because your eyes have already fell into my charms darling that's why the more you resist it the more that you'll fall. See what happened after you went away?"

"Yeah right." Hikari answered back with sarcasm. "Sean, where are you?"

She stood and thought where could Sean be hiding, she put a finger under chin to indicate that she's thinking but it still didn't stop Kei from getting her attention.

"Hikari…"

"Hmmm?" she answered without looking at him. Kei leaned forward and gave Hikari a peck on the cheek. "I love you." He smiled at her.

Hikari who seemed to be stunned just looked away in return earning a chuckle from Kei. "Y-you already s-said t-that thing many times… before." She said nervously.

"So why not say yourself too? In that case, it will be fair." Kei smirked at her.

"Seriously?" Hikari narrowed her look to him but he just smiled. She then finally sighed in defeat when Kei suddenly poke her cheek.

"Okay, but I-I'll just say it once."

"That's no fair dear; I have said it so many times already."

"Well at least you will get some!" Hikari demanded.

"Okay then, say it."

Hikari sweatdropped for a second and wait for herself to calm down before saying it, otherwise, it is embarrassing if you would end up fainting now just by saying it right? She heaved a deep sigh and started to say it.

Kei just looked at her with amusement in his eyes. Never did he thought that Hikari would be so worked out just by saying that she also love him back.

"I-I… I…" Hikari nervously started. Oh dear, looks like she still never get out from that habit of hers. The last time the other SA members tried to let Hikari tell them that she loves Kei ended up by taking Hikari to the nearest hospital because she fainted. Whoa! Maybe she really has an issue for this. Hope she could cope up this time.

"I…"

Kei just let Hikari take all of her time to say it. He waited patiently.

"I… love… K-k…T-t." just then, Sean suddenly appeared.

"Sean!" Hikari exclaimed. Kei sighed in disappointment; now that he could make Hikari say that she loves him his _wonderful_ son comes out. Why now?

"Dad, don't bully my mommy!" Sean exclaimed folding his arms in front of him.

"I am not." Kei said leaning forward to his son.

"She's still playing with me but you came. She can't even answer you with the simple game you're playing. What is it called dad? Tell me I love you or something?" he asked.

Kei chuckled while Hikari just blushed in return. There goes their son again.

"You can tell it like that. I have said it already but you're mom didn't have the guts to tell it back to me."

"Mom's a coward. I'll tell it though. I love you daddy!" Sean threw his hands upwards indicating he wanted to be lifted by Kei. Kei in return did what his son wanted.

Hikari just looked at the both of them. "I love mommy too!" Sean again exclaimed and Kei settled him in his arms both looking at Hikari.

"Mom! You say it too!" Sean demanded which made Hikari's eyes open wide. Now, don't tell me they are going to gang her up again.

"Sean—" Hikari started but was cut off by Sean.

"I love you mommy!"

"Say it Hikari." Kei smirked.

Hikari sighed and smiled while saying, "I love you Sean!"

"You say it to dad too!"

Hikari looked at Kei which she found smirking at her direction. Not good. Hikari thought of something and started to smile at him. Kei then thought that maybe she is going to say it to him finally.

"I… love… you… SEAN!" she then laughed out loud but both of the two just looked at her with a stern look.

"What?" Hikari asked innocently at her son's look.

"You said that I will tell it to your daddy!"

"I told you to tell him you love him." Sean said bluntly. Seriously, is this his mother?

"You said to me that I will tell it to him after I told you I love you."

"You didn't get me."

"I did. You're the one who didn't get what you said."

"Okay stop." Kei butted in. what a simple reason to be so worked out.

"But still, mommy's unfair." Sean looked at his dad and so did him.

"Yeah. So let's give her some punishment." Kei smirked at her and so did his son. Like father, like son… the mother? I don't think so.

"Ahhh…" Hikari felt herself nervous all over her body. What is going to happen?

The next thing she knew all of their things are now packed outside the apartment and into Kei's luxurious car.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Hikari screamed at him.

"This is your punishment." Kei said bluntly while putting the last bag into his trunk. He smiled at her which made her blush. The next thing they knew, media came out form here and there acting like bees around them. Sean, being afraid at what happened went to both of his parents and tugged Kei's arm.

Questions started to go out from each of the reporter's mouth and flashes of cameras started to come out. This is so not normal to Hikari and Sean but Kei… oh that arrogant bastard just draped his arm on Hikari's shoulder and held Sean in his arms. Oh… kay… what is he at now.

"Sir, why did you brought out bags from your lover's apartment?" a reporter asked but before he could answer it another one popped out, "Are they going to move into your house already?" then another came again, "A rumor was heard around town that you are planning for an engagement party, when will it going to happen?" then another, "Is there going to be a wedding this year?" and many more.

Geez… these people are all so hungry for their current status. Hikari just looked at them with a worried look and so did Sean but Kei just look at them with a calm façade… a businessman who is always going to interact with different people and the media? What do you take them for anyways?

"They are going to live with our family starting today." Kei said bluntly and pushed both Sean and Hikari inside despite Hikari's protests.

When they are finally inside the car, Kei drove the car immediately and out of the media's reach. There, Hikari started to bombard Kei with a lot of questions.

"Hey! Who told you we're going to live with you?" Hikari started. "And what engagement party and wedding are they talking about?"

"Nothing." Kei smiled at her.

"What?"

"Yehey! We're going to live with daddy from now on! I could see him every day now and we could play together too!" Sean cried happily from the backseat.

"Sean even enjoyed your punishment." Kei stated.

"Yeah, _my_ punishment." Hikari mocked.

"Oh now, don't tell me you didn't like your punishment at all?" Kei asked smirking at her.

"Even if mom says she isn't inside her is jumping up and down already." Sean said smiling at her mom.

"Hey, don't lie Sean." Hikari said blushing looking at Sean from the backseat. Why is she in the front seat again? Oh, because Kei pushed her inside and if she goes out again the media would feast on her so better stay here than die with those flashing bright lights and bees outside.

"Am not!" Sean retorted "You are even calling daddy's name in one of your sleep." Sean said simply and that made her even redder. Ooh, so our Hikari now is having dreams about Kei eh?

"And you are even smiling." Sean added. Kei looked at Hikari with a smirk but Hikari turned her head to the window. This is nothing but a pure embarrassment, why did their son have that trait again? Don't blame me.

The ride went silent on Hikari's side but the other two were enjoying theirselves talking about Hikari as if he's not there with them. Both of them shared stories about her and both would suddenly chuckle or laugh out loud at some scenes that mostly involved Hikari doing mistakes.

'_Oh God. Why are they like this?'_ Hikari thought to herself. For that moment, she wanted to get out from the car and finish everything but she can't leave Sean so second thoughts came.

Soon, they are now inside the manor with butlers carrying the bags they brought from Hikari's apartment. Hikari felt a tingling sensation from herself and it seems like she forgot something. Kei noticed this and asked her what's wrong but she just shrugged and continued to walk inside the house.

"Oh yeah, why did you want us to live with you?" Hikari asked Kei while unpacking their bags on their room.

The room was big with a large king-sized bed on the center, a large oak cabinet and all around was painted in peach colored paint; it even has its own balcony.

"Well, did you ever saw lover's living apart?" Kei questioned.

Hikari blushed at the thought. When did she ever saw lover's who are living apart from each other? They are lovers for Pete's sake, why do they need to stay away from each other without anyone blocking their love for one another? Well, except for Aisha's case… that's a different one.

Kei felt the uneasiness of the aura Hikari has been emitting so he decided to go out for the mean time to let Hikari have some space. "I'll just go out to do something." Hikari just nodded in return.

Hikair sighed and sat down on the bed. '_I really do think that something is missing…'_ she thought to herself and stared at the wall clock across her.

The grandfather clock downstairs chimed 5 in the evening and a loud crash was heard downstairs. Hikari stood up and immediately went downstairs to check out what happened and her eyes widened at the scene before her.

Akira was holding a large vase while Tadashi was trying to stop her; Mimi is smiling nervously at her mom. Yahiro just smiled at them while Megumi and Mikan just clung unto him. Finn and Ryuu just looked at them wide-eyed while making Rika face them to avoid her to get trauma? Sakura just stood there wearing a disgusted face and Jun together with his twins, Mia and Yui, just held each other with confused looks painted on their faces. Butlers and maids are panicking and are trying to figure out what to do to stop the rampaging girl before them. Well, Kei is facing Akira's direction and the vase was actually aimed at him while wearing a smug grin plastered across his face. The first try was a failure since Akira didn't hit Kei with the first vase thrown.

"Kei!" Akira screamed and threw the vase into his direction which he easily dodged.

"A-akira… what's wrong?" Hikari asked Akira who is now panting from what she has done then a thought came into Hikari, '_What the-! I forgot that we are going to a party and Akira will be the one to dress me up! How can I forget it!'_ she mentally cold herself at what she has done and decided to apologize to her.

"I-I'm sorry Akira! I forgot about the party! I-I didn't mean it though." Hikari bowed her head towards her which made everyone look at her.

"No Hikari, it's not your fault." Akira hugged Hikari and looked at Kei with a glare, "It's this monster's fault! He abducted both of you again! Tell me, did he hurt you?"

"N-no… he d-didn't." Hikari answered confused.

"You Kei!" Akira pointed at Kei. "You are so unfair!"

"I don't have any idea what are you talking about Akira." Kei answered bluntly.

"You will have all the time with her and now you're taking her?! You are so unfair, I will just be going to dress her up but you took her away again leaving no traces inside the apartment!" Akira fumed. Well, actually Akira was at Hikari's apartment earlier than 5 to spend some quality time with her but she only ended up screaming in there knowing that there is no one living in there anymore.

Why the rest of the SA is in the scene you say? Akira immediately contacted everybody after knowing that Hikari was nowhere to be found but unfortunately, most of them didn't know about it except for Sakura who told her calmly about the news that is spreading like wildfire in the television. And off did Akira go to Kei's mansion and here she is throwing her tantrums to the sudden act started by Kei.

"W-what?" Hikari asked obliviously, "What are you talking about Akira?"

"Eh? I… I said nothing, what are you talking about Hikari?" Akira said acting dumb. Kei just glared at her.

"You didn't know? The party was Kei's, he will going to ask yo-" Tadashi was cut off by the fist of Kei sending him away from the rest. The rest just sweat dropped at the sudden attack.

"What?! The party we're going is yours?" Hikari fumed. "Takishima! What si this?!"

Kei just sighed in defeat and put a hand on his forehead, "Since the plan was seemed to be broken at this very moment… I guess I have no choice but to say it to you." Kei lifted his head to see Hikari who is still looking mad at him.

Hikari's glare into something scared because Kei's eyes turned into something scary, "You must pay for the consequences for it." Kei demanded.

He took a step forward which was replied by a step backward from Hikari. He repeated it and she also repeated her act but then suddenly Kei stood directly and faced her.

He lifted his right hand and Hikari thought that he will going to smack her or something so she lifted both of her arms to defend herself from the attack. This is it, the wrath of Kei without any known reason why he got mad at her… WAIT… why is he mad at her again? she closed her eyes and just waited for the force of his hand to touch her but nothing came.

She slowly opened her eyes to see what happened… and then her eyes became wide as a plate and so did the eyes of the rest present in the scene except for Yahiro who just stood there smiling at the both of them… freak, didn't he have any emotions except for that smiling face of him?

Hikari's jaw dropped a little and so did her two hands that were going to block his attack.

"Hikari…" Kei said with gentleness in his voice.

There goes the great Takishima Kei now kneeling on his right knee with one hand on his heart and another hand stretched out to the direction of Hikari holding a red box which contained a silver ring adorned with diamonds all around and a blue stone in the middle of it.

Even though Hikari has already a clue on what this is, she wanted to know if this is real. This is the moment she's been waiting for ever since they got together again and now, it is coming true. She needed to hear those words from him so that she could break the doubt that is eating her, she needed those words to come out form his mouth so that she would know that everything is real and not some sick hallucination or daydreaming or anything. Just say those words.

"Hikari… I love you." Kei repeated again. "So, will you marry me?"

This time, Hikari's expression turned into a sad one. She doesn't know what to feel, whether to be shocked or to be happy or to be mad at him because this is only the time he said this thing to her or to be proud or whatever emotions she could grasp at the situation she is in right now.

Tears then started to flow from her eyes making both of her hands cover her mouth and nose. Kei saw this, '_Please don't reject me.'_

The rest of the SA was confused. Why is she crying? But all of them just stick to the positive side on why she is crying and that is… tears of joy. But then, their expressions turned into a surprised and some of them wore sad faces when Hikari said:

"_NO_…"

Kei's eyes saddened. It is painful. He got rejected by the one he loved the most. His head dropped and faced the ground and after so many debate on his head finally stood up with his head still bowed down.

"No one…"

Kei looked at Hikari who is now continuing her words.

"No one will be going to marry me…"

And Kei just looked at her in a pained expression. Never did her thought that she will reject him. He assumed that they both shared similar affections with each other but it turned out that he is wrong. Dang it! He should've known.

"… except you, Taksihima."

His lifted in delight. He isn't rejected! He isn't rejected by the one he loved until now! Without any further ado, he held Hikari in his arms and hugged her which she also did to him.

The crowd cheered at them and started to clap for them. Well, it turned out well already even if it didn't agree to the one planned a while ago.

"I thought you're not going to marry me." Kei muttered as he kissed her on the cheek.

"What makes you think I will not going to marry you, stupid?" she answered back with tears still falling from her eyes.

Kei just chuckled and kissed Hikari fully on the lips with all gentleness he knew, he put all of his emotions in there and so did Hikari. The longing for her is present but starting today it will never come back again.

"Dad, mom! That is so gross!" Sean exclaimed which made the both of them stop what they are doing and looked at their son. Kei held him in his arms and hugged the both of them. Now, that's what you call a picture of a perfect, happy family.

"Hikari… say the words correctly this time around okay?" Kei asked while she nodded in return.

"Hikari Hanazono… will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes I will." She answered back which was replied with a kiss from Kei.

"Mom! Dad! Did you even think that I am actually _very_ near in front the both of you and you do that… thing." Sean demanded which earned a chuckle from the crowd.

"Sorry~" Hikari said and pinched Sean's cheek which earned a grunt form him.

"Oh yeah, Hikari the party is still going to happen." Kei smiled "Our engagement in front of the whole world." and walked inside.

"What?! You planned that without me knowing about it?! And to think that I nearly went there oblivious to everything if I didn't found about it now!" she said.

"Well, nii-san, I hope you will not get tripped or something during the party and the same people will be going to dress you up for it. Good luck!" and he went finally inside together with Sean leaving the poor Hikari stunned about everything.

"Eh? That means I will be the one to measure you too?" Yahiro asked playfully. "Ehehe, I hope you won't get wild again just like before." He teased.

And that hit her to her last patience and only ended up screaming one word to the whole place which made of them sweatdrop… but happy still.

"TAKISHIMA!"

And the night continued with all of them satisfied guts except for the bride-to-be of course but still inside her is happy, no scratch that, ecstatic from anyone. She finally gets her dream after the long wait, and even if there's someone who tried to jumble it all up… they still survived together.

Life is full of mysteries as they all say. And when world turns, no one knows if you will be put in the right side or in the left side but even if you will be put on the left side… let's just hope that you will still do things that you are known to do and won't crash to all the challenges that will be given towards you. Because in the end, every people deserves a happily ever after and so we have to strive hard to get it and won't blame our fates on what will turn us out to be.

_Finale_

Author's Note: I made it extra long =D. To everybody who gave me reviews. (bows down) I really appreciate it. Thanks for all those encouraging PM's you've been giving me and reviews that really made my day. I really wanted to say sorry for **anon** for boring you. Ehehe, but for a beginner like me I just think that this is an achievement I will always bring until my death. ;) And thanks for bringing out the point to me; I hope I won't make my future stories to be like that again.

And all of those reviewers of this story:

**DarkFury 09**: my very first reviewer, hehe thanks ;) ,**ChocolateDevil.12**: Hey I finally did it! I finished it! I hoped you're satisfied with it ;), **angelcheonsa**, **xXdiamondroseXx****,****redflower789, ****G27forever****,****Lover's Red Rose****,****Cassie****, ****Sakura W**, **AnimeLover 123**: Teehee, thanks for all of those reviews and those ideas you've been sending to me. ;D they sure did a lot to me and this story, **hotakugirl1996****:**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate every each of them =), **yas:** so how did you find the ending I gave?, **Lucky Suicune**, **Anon: **ehehe, silly me… still don't know what to write (scratches back of my head), **Hikarilover**, **MeVe Nj**: Thanks for the comment ;D, **hikari3**, ** 18**;D, **Sabalabaskunk****, ****anitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**, **SuriZen:** thanks for the idea you gave to me ;), **mashimosh24SKEC****:**I hope my advice helped you. Just PM me if you started to make one and I'll take a look at your work, it would be my pleasure to read it. ;), **Baby bunny:** I could've inserted some but due to some difficulties… I just pushed myself into the safer side. Hehe, I hope chapter 21 is still okay for you though :D, **LunaXGardien: **You've really done a lot. Thanks for everything, ehehe, our ideas really do intersect you know, what a pleasure. ;)

And also for those Guests and those other people without names who reviewed thanks guys, haha and also thanks for those silent readers out there, why not give me some comment ne? I hope you would ;D. So that's it! thanks a lot guys, hope you would still read my future stories. =)


End file.
